Decisions, Choices and Destiny
by almostwhimsical
Summary: What would happen if one choice changed everything? Set after series 3. I don't own Merlin or the characters by the way.AU
1. Chapter 1

The couple stood in the north tower, enjoying a rare moment alone.

"I love you", Arthur said as his fingers gently stroked Guinevere's cheek. The other hand reached forward, twining a stray curl that escaped her bun around his finger. Leaning into his gentle touch, Gwen moved closer, and lifted her face to his.

"And I love you. Hurry back to me," Gwen said as she reached for him, her hands on the front of his vest, pulling him in for one last kiss. The pair poured all of their love into the kiss, separating several moments later. Arthur leaned down, his forehead touching Gwen's.

"I wish I didn't have to leave"

"Camelot is rebuilding after Morgana's treachery," Gwen replied softly. Putting both hands on his shoulders, she stepped back and continued, "An alliance with the new King of Escetia will be good for both kingdoms," After Cenred's death, a warrior known as Kalein emerged. He successfully put down any rebellion in Escetia. Escetia was Camelot's neighboring kingdom. After Kalein was made King, he sought to strengthen his dominance thru a treaty with Camelot. Prince Arthur and some of Camelot's best knights were going to see if a treaty was even doable, especially after the manipulations of Morgause, Morgana, and the now dead King Cenred. It was hoped that both sides could work towards peace in both kingdoms. While they were gone, repairs to the castle and lower town would continue. Much of Camelot was devastated after Morgana's brief time as Queen. The castle and lower town needed rebuilding, since much of it was burned to the ground.

"Besides" Gwen said with a smile "The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back to me", one slim hand reached up to move stray hair from his eyes. Arthur grinned then and leaning forward, claiming another kiss. Pulling her closer, he inhaled her scent, committing it to memory. The pair held each other when the door to the North Tower crashed open.

"There you are!" Merlin exclaimed." We've got to get moving, you lazy daisy-"He stopped when he saw the blushing former handmaiden standing slightly behind Arthur. "Hi Gwen!" Merlin's wide smile became wider when he saw them together, the future King and Queen of Camelot.

"MERLIN! You are an IDIOT! I told you I'd meet you down stairs" Arthur yelled. Gwen smiled, used to the banter between the pair. Stepping around Arthur, she hugged Merlin. "You keep him safe," Gwen said, "Do whatever needs doing," Merlin eyes widened slightly at her meaningful look, then recovering quickly, quipped "Sure that means I'll just be polishing armor and I'm sure Arthur will find a way for me to muck out His Majesty's stables, even when we're traveling,". The pair laughed, while Arthur stood, frowning, but his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'll meet you downstairs" Merlin said as he left the room, wondering how Guinevere figured out he had magic.

Arthur and Gwen then faced each other, their eyes conveying their love for the other. Silently, they left the room, fingers intertwined, and headed outside, and each full of thoughts. Arthur full of love for Gwen was thinking of how to propose marriage to her when he returned. Uther was slowly recovering from his daughter's betrayal. He was no longer the hardened man he was before. He was a man who finally realized his mistakes and was slowly trying to fix them. He had started by being kinder to Gwen and the knights who were not born into nobility by giving them subtle hints on what they needed to do now that they were nobles. Arthur knew that when he told his father of his plans that he would not be met with any objections. Gwen was finally confident that Arthur loved her, and she could see a future with them together. The idea of being queen one day was intimidating, but Gwen knew she had support from Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and the knights. Also, all of the servants and people of the lower town were thrilled that Arthur had chosen sweet Guinevere to court. They were anxiously awaiting the news of an engagement. Camelot desperately needed good things to happen. Many of the population's morale were low due to the actions of the past years. They saw the love between the prince and the maid as a good sign for new beginnings. A Camelot of hope and peace, where men and women were equal, no matter if they were noble or common. This was the hope of the people.

Arthur and Gwen made it outside. There were Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. They, along with Merlin, would accompany Arthur to Escetia. Sir Leon and Gaius would remain and continue leading everyone in rebuilding the citadel and lower town. As Arthur mounted his horse, Gwen was struck with a feeling of foreboding. Worried, she met Merlin's eye. Keep him safe, her eyes said. Merlin nodded slightly.

"Come on Princess let's get going." Gwaine said from his horse. Merlin snickered; Lancelot and Elyan hid muffled chuckles behind coughs. Percival just shook his head at Gwaine. A wanderer most of his adult life, Gwaine was starting to feel as if he belonged. His parents died when he was only thirteen. A fire stripped him of the home and lands he was meant to inherit. He never told anyone of his noble past. He honestly didn't see what a big deal it was. In his travels he realized that the needs of people, noble or not, were the same. All needed friendship and a purpose for living. He finally gotten a taste of that after meeting Merlin. He realized he liked having friends and that it was far more fun to drink mead with friends rather than drinking alone. He grinned inwardly as he realized the number of taverns between Camelot and Escetia. Breaking from his musings, he saw everyone was ready. Everyone was dressed in traveling clothes, not wanting to draw attention to themselves while on the trail. They would change before they arrived to Escetia. Gaius, Gwen and Leon waved goodbye to the departing group.

The atmosphere as the party left was solemn. Everyone hoped for a quick trip with a good outcome.

All knew that somehow, this trip would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. I don't own Merlin or it's Characters, but I do own Kalein and Elizabeth.

Chapter 2

The kingdom of Escetia was different. The sense of oppression that seemed to permeate the lands under Cenred's rule was now gone. Escetia, like Camelot had lots of natural resources like wood and ore. Observing the people, he noticed that the looks of fear had greatly subsided from their faces. Riding through the town, he noted that repairs were going on, and that the town carried an air of excitement and anticipation. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he saw his people happy; they lived in fear of being executed for having magic, or they were under attack; either from another kingdom or magic. Arthur understood the threats, Camelot was a kingdom with good farming lands, and caves full of the ore needed to create weapons. They were close to the sea, so trading with neighboring lands was easier. It was a land many wanted for their own. Arthur wondered, not for the first time, if he'd be a good king. While he respected his father, there were many things he wanted to change, starting with marriage to a certain maid.

The party arrived at the castle not much later. Arthur and his knights were escorted into the throne room, where King Kalein awaited. Arthur was a bit nervous, though his expression gave away nothing. The king had a reputation for fierceness and also for being a great strategist. One man and his soldiers couldn't take a kingdom without planning. He was a tall man, taller than Percival, and broad, with red hair and green eyes. A beard covered his face, and his eyes were measuring when he saw Arthur. He rose when he saw Arthur. Arthur and the knights bowed. "An honor to meet you, your majesty," Arthur said. The king strode over and embraced him. "Prince Arthur of Camelot! My it is good to see you. What a fine man you have become! Uther must be proud!" Arthur nodded, a bit in shock over the exuberant greeting. Things were a bit more formal with Uther.

"And these must be the knights! It's an honor to meet you," King Marshall shook hands with them all, stopping when he saw Merlin. "And who is this?"

"My manservant, Merlin" The King gave Merlin a long look, and for the second time in less than a month, Merlin wondered if someone else guessed his secret. A voice interrupted his musings.

"Brother are they here?" A young woman walked into the throne room. All were struck by her beauty. Where Kalein was tall, she was petite and dainty, with curly dark brown hair and wide, piercing blue eyes. She also had lovely smile, with even white teeth and a full red mouth.

"Elizabeth!" The King exclaimed. "Gentlemen may I present my sister, Princess Elizabeth of Escetia" The men bowed, and as Gwaine rose, he saw a flash of interest in the young woman's eyes as she looked at Arthur. Gwaine realized there could be some serious problems here if the Prince didn't tread carefully. It was clear that the Princess was instantly enamored with Camelot's Crown Prince. He glanced over at Merlin, whose expression matched his. Arthur was thinking Elizabeth was pretty, beautiful even, but not his Guinevere. A pang of longing struck Arthur as he thought of her. He pushed it away, focusing on the new king and Princess. The king gestured to a young man behind King's manservant stepped forward.

"Kent, show these gentlemen their rooms" The king said. "Tonight dinner will be held in their honor" he announced to the people in the main hall.

000000

Dinner was actually a feast. Food, wine and dancing flowed freely. Arthur observed the knights. Elyan and Lancelot were dancing. Percival was observing the dance while a young lady chatted away. Arthur chuckled to himself as he watched Percival nod at the proper times to appear as if he were listening. Gwaine was seated at a table, surrounded by ladies and mead. Merlin was behind him, waiting to see if he needed anything. The King leaned over and said "We will begin working out the treaty tomorrow." Arthur nodded.

The Princess observed the room. Used to being the center of attention, Elizabeth wore one of her most stunning gowns, a green dress with gold trim that accented her creamy skin, slim waist, and flawless complexion. It usually has everyone staring; men with admiration and women with envy. She frowned a little, realizing the Prince, didn't show any interest beyond being proper and polite. She received none of the admiring looks from the prince that she was used to from men. Prince Arthur was extremely handsome, she thought as she admired his tall, strong physique, golden blonde hair, and blue eyes. She knew a match would strengthen her brother's rule. It would also benefit her as well. What better match than a marriage to the Crown Prince of Camelot? He was handsome, wealthy, and titled. She wondered just how she could gain his attentions. A plan began to form in her mind. It was so simple, she was surprised she hadn't thought of it before."Would you like to dance?" The object of her thoughts Prince Arthur stood before her with an outstretched hand... It was time to put her fledgling plan in motion, she mused as she gracefully accepted his hand.

Arthur realized that not asking the princess to dance was bad form. So he did. Princess Elizabeth was quite kind, he thought as they danced. They talked of small things, and he noted she laughed easily, a warm feminine sound that was quite endearing. Arthur, admiring the column of her neck, realized he was enjoying the charms of the Princess. Mentally he shook himself. He was certain he loved Gwen. The instant attraction to another woman unnerved him. At a nearby table, Gwaine was not nearly as intoxicated as he acted. He was in fact, quite sober as he regarded the prince and princess dancing. The calculating gleam in the Princesses eyes and the interest in Arthur's was seemingly only noted by him, until he saw a matching worried expression on Merlin's face. As time passed, people retired to their rooms. No one noticed the young maid who trailed Arthur to his rooms. The maid observed the Prince's nighttime ablutions, committing it all to memory.

Over the next few weeks, the talks went well. The King and Prince were pleased with their progress. It was noticed by several that the prince and princess got along very well. They would walk together in the Castle daily. The princess always found a way to tease and discreetly flirt with Arthur. Gwaine noted that the princess was subtle. She didn't smirk or show any sign that she was plotting something. The walks and rides along with the King made her seem like a great hostess. She also appeared to care about the welfare of those less fortunate. Merlin noticed that Princess Elizabeth would look at Arthur a little too long, or lay her hand on his to capture his attention. Arthur the dolt, Merlin thought sourly was oblivious. When Merlin tried to ask him about it, he got a "Don't be ridiculous Merlin!" as a response.

Arthur knew the lady was interested. He honestly found her quite attractive, kind, poised and graceful. He was walking a fine line. He didn't want to appear too friendly, and end up in a entanglement. Neither did he want to appear too indifferent, and offend her or the King. Kaelin was fiercely protective of his sister. There were times however when she'd pass him, or talk to him that her fragrance would seemingly beckon him to draw closer. The feelings intensified during the visit. Arthur kept his thoughts to himself, knowing that he would sound quite ludicrous if he told someone he felt drawn because of a scent. He reasoned to himself that she reminded him of Gwen, and that he just needed to get home to her.

Merlin was at a loss as of what to do. Arthur didn't know about his magic yet, and Merlin was a bit afraid of messing up the talks. Accusing a princess of sinister plans without proof would cost him his head. And honestly, a young lady setting her cap to land a prince was hardly sinister, just ambitious. He wished for Gaius' counsel, for mind reading spells, something. Seemingly there was no need to intervene, as nothing untoward had occurred during their entire visit.

There was a farewell feast the final night. Princess Elizabeth dressed with great care, knowing it was time to put the final touches of her plan in action. She made sure she spent time with the Prince every day, alone, but in the open, where people could see. The Prince was charming, handsome and wealthy. Camelot was still the most powerful kingdom in Albion, despite the events that occurred awhile back. Elizabeth wanted power. She knew that maintaining an innocent façade would take her farther than acting cruel and manipulative outwardly, though inside that was what she was. She carefully opened a vial, and dabbing it on her wrists, neck, and collarbone, she focused on Arthur's face. Daily she had applied the enchanted perfume, knowing that the object of her affections was drawing closer to her with each day. She noticed the increasing amount of admiring glances the Prince had given her. Pleased with her plans, the princess stood and examined herself critically. The blue gown matched her eyes. Her hair was styled in an wide bun. One large sapphire hung from her neck. She looked beautiful, she thought, satisfied with her appearance. He will be mine soon, she thought, heading toward the ballroom.

Merlin dressed Arthur with care, hoping nothing happened tonight. He couldn't wait until they left. He'd noticed the glances between the prince and princess. He was hoping Arthur didn't do anything stupid. He hadn't so far, and they only had one night left. "I can't wait to get back home" Arthur said.

"So what will you do first?" Merlin asked. A teasing grin filled his face as he continued. "I'm sure it involves a lovely Lady Gu-OW!" Merlin said, rubbing the back of his head where Arthur hit him. Merlin shrewdly assessed Arthur. He looked like his old self, Merlin noted. He was free of the slightly goofy demeanor he'd witnessed when Arthur was with Elizabeth. He hadn't noticed that since- He dropped Arthur's cloak in shock. The Prince hit him on the head saying "You really are useless, aren't you Merlin?" Quickly, Merlin dusted off his cloak. Smirking, Arthur said, "Let's get to the feast" Merlin followed, his mind working in overtime. Arthur was being enchanted. But how? There were no charms on him. Nothing was added to his food or drink; Merlin tasted everything before Arthur ate.

Dinner went without a hitch. At the conclusion of dinner, the King stood. "A toast is in order. Escetia and Camelot have signed the peace treaty. Our kingdoms joined will experience new levels of prosperity." Raising his glass he toasted "To Escetia and Camelot!" People cheered and toasted. The king continued, "I know I usually start the dancing by dancing with my lovely daughter, Princess Elizabeth, but I stand down and humbly ask that Prince Arthur dance in my stead. Arthur rose, and years at court kept his face impassive, he hated being put on the spot, as dancing alone in front of a crowd was not his favorite thing to do. Standing, he walked towards Elizabeth and extended his hand. As she grasped it, he felt his skin tingle. Once they began to dance, her intoxicating scent wafted towards him, filling him with the desire to kiss Elizabeth. Shaking off the thought, he continued to dance, wanting it to end.

Elizabeth smiled inwardly. "It's working" she thought to herself. One kiss was all she needed. Twirling away from Arthur, her hand lightly touched his face , ensuring the prince would smell the enchanted scent. As the dance ended, she excused herself saying "Brother, might I be excused a moment? All of that dancing made me a bit warm." The king replied"Of Course my dear, see you soon." Thanking her father, Elizabeth left for the balcony. Arthur, now talking to Lancelot, smelled her perfume again as she passed and excusing himself, followed her. A tiny part of him questioned why he was following her, but the overwhelming desire took over. Arriving at the balcony, the Prince stopped short at the vision before him. The moonlight shimmered on her skin. Her scent, lilacs and lavender, washed over him sweetly. The warm skin, curly hair and shining eyes beckoned to him. He strode to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. His senses swam as her mouth trembled beneath his. "I need you "he whispered between kisses.

Elizabeth briefly reveled in triumph. She knew the perfume she wore drew the object of affection she desired to her. The kiss they now shared bound him to her. The only thing that could break the bond was a kiss of true love, or death. She knew the maid following them had alerted the king. Arthur pulled her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. Her triumph was made complete when she heard footsteps running to the balcony.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King boomed.

Arthur was kissing his love, pulling her closer to him. As the kiss ended, he realized something was off. As his mouth left hers, he wondered why his desires felt so out of control. Opening his eyes ,he became numb with shock as he held Elizabeth in his arms. Yet he was surprised by the need to kiss her again.

"I open my home to you and this is your repayment! Ravishing my sister! I demand you fix this! Marry her tonight, for you have ruined her reputation!" Furious, the King took menacing steps toward the Prince. Arthur stood there still in shock, trying to put words together"Your Majesty-"Arthur stopped as he realized that it wasn't just the three of them. Arthur saw his knights and several of Escetia's nobles. He realized that the king was right, reputations could be ruined from his actions. He knew he had been enchanted somehow, but there was no way to prove it. The prince met the eyes of the now angered King Kalein.

"I am sorry for my actions," he began. "To keep the peace we have worked so hard for, I will do as you ask. I will marry the Princess Elizabeth". As he uttered these words, his heart broke. No longer could he marry his true love, the Lady Guinevere.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this to their alerts. This is the first time I've ever written or posted a story. I apologize for the typo in the last Chapter. Kaelin and Elizabeth are brother and sister. I don't have a beta. This chapter is sad.

Chapter 3

Gwen surveyed the town. A lot of rebuilding had taken place while Arthur was gone. The Castle was rebuilt; the damaged walls replaced, repainted and furniture repaired. The town was nearly set to rights; most people moved back into their repaired homes. Arthur will be pleased, she thought as she looked out over the land, hoping to see the knights. She paused, noticing what appeared to be black dots moving closer. A joyful cry escaped her as she realized Arthur was back. Running to the physician's chambers, she excitedly told Gaius and Leon they were back. Preparations were made as the knights made their way home.

Arthur dreaded this journey. Every step brought him closer to Gwen. Each mile brought him closer to confronting the fact that the life he'd dreamed of was gone. The gold band encircling his left finger felt like an albatross. Mentally replaying every moment with Elizabeth, he didn't recall any strange words whispered. His wedding wasn't joyful. Arthur was angry. He felt cheated. And somehow, ever since that fateful kiss on the balcony, he desired his wife. He didn't understand it. All he knew was his dream was gone. He didn't want to face her. He did not want to see her hurt from his actions.

The knights were silent the entire journey home. Elyan hurt for his sister. He was quite furious. Arthur had spoken to him and promised he'd take care of sister. He had his doubts in the beginning. Usually nobles would have their fun with servants and cast them aside. Naturally, he didn't want this for Gwen. Seeing the honorable man the Prince was, he thought that he was different. Looking to his left, where the princess rode with her attendants, he was saddened that he was mistaken. He was waiting for the opportune moment to beat Arthur up for the hurt he caused his sister.

Lancelot was dumbfounded. How could you even look at another when you had Guinevere? She was beautiful, special and wonderful. She was kind, and was quick to help others. Guiltily he briefly wondered if she'd have him back now, but dismissed the thought. Gwen had made it clear where her affections lay. Percival liked Gwen and didn't want to see her hurt. He wanted to be far away when she found out. A sensitive soul, he knew he'd cry if he saw her sad.

Gwaine was devastated. The purpose he had found now seemed lost. He felt betrayed all over again. He believed in the Camelot that was being built. He was angry, he realized. He thought that Arthur was better than that. He hadn't felt such hurt since the deaths of his parents and siblings. Gwaine also felt as if he had failed in his duty as a knight. Surely there was something he could have done to stop this. Gwaine decided once they made it back to Camelot, he was leaving. Commitments hurt, he thought. I'm better off the way I was before.

Merlin wanted to smite that shrew. That night Arthur married, he cried, realizing he failed. He should have tried harder…he wondered what would Gwen do. Arthur when around Elizabeth seemed besotted with her. Arthur told Merlin only when he was alone did he feel the pain of losing Guinevere, the grief that consumed him when he realized that he was unable to break away from her. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out the source of the enchantment. Silent tears streaked his face as he rode, consumed with the thought that he failed his best friends.

Elizabeth was a bit let down. She didn't get the glorious wedding she dreamed of because her Brother was determined they marry quickly. Spinning a tale that the Prince fell in love during his visit, many rumors surrounding her nuptials were squashed. It was easy to believe the tale, seeing that many saw their encounter on the balcony. They also remembered seeing the two get along well during their visit. It was not what it appeared. Her husband was conflicted because of the enchantment. He told her he hated being bound to her this way. That skinny servant of his and his knights ignored her. Our knights she corrected mentally. She married the most powerful Prince of Albion, and she had no intentions of messing it up. She had to get an heir to secure her position. But first, she had to eliminate her competition. This Guinevere, whose name she heard her husband mumble from his lips several times, had to go. Then she knew she could make the Prince love her, in time.

0000000

Gwen looked at the party, wondering why it was larger. The knights came and dismounted. Servants came and took their horses away. Gwen looked puzzled, curious to know why the knights looked so sad when they met her eyes. In her excitement, she'd given each knight a hug, starting with her brother. Their lack of response puzzled her. Her gaze landed on Arthur and smiling, she stepped towards him, who looked so handsome. She stopped short when a slim white hand touched his arm. Her eyes followed the hand, noting the exquisite detailing of the woman's sleeve. Her eyes noted a well made dress, finally making her way to her face, noting her flawless complexion and beauty. The lady then lifted her left hand to brush an invisible piece if lint from her gown. The gold band shimmered from her finger in the mid afternoon sun. Her gaze slid back to the prince, who opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again. Gwen's eyes slid to his left hand. Understanding hit Gwen like lightning when she saw his matching gold band around his finger. Married. Arthur's married. Was the thought that repeated itself in Gwen's mind. Gwen looked again, at this woman, Arthur's wife. She noted the smirk on the lady's lips. Gwen felt herself become faint. She had to get out of there, she thought, before she made a complete fool of herself. Slowly she backed away, and turning, muttered some excuse about checking the rooms. Once she was free from the crowd, the lady looked back, her heart breaking as she saw him kiss his new wife passionately. Gwen ran, tears streaming down her face. She had to get away, she thought as she headed for the castle.

Elizabeth surveyed the small crowd, knowing she was there. And then she saw her. Petite, dainty and feminine, with long dark curly hair, honey bronzed skin that was naturally rosy. The stricken expression on her face when seeing her confirmed her suspicions. Guinevere was beautiful, she noted. Observing the air of surprise surrounding her, the princess made her move. Holding on to her new husband's arm, she moved closer to him. "Arthur, I can't wait to meet everyone. I know we will be great friends soon". Arthur, smelling the scent again, was unable to stop himself. He bent and kissed her deeply. When he lifted his head, disgust filled his gaze. Elizabeth ignored that, instead focusing on a retreating lavender figure. Inwardly the princess crowed. His only chance of breaking the bond was gone.

A larger crowd formed as King Uther came to greet his son. "I see things went well, "Uther said. Seeing Elizabeth he said "Is that you? Elizabeth of Escetia?"

"Its Elizabeth of Camelot now", She replied smoothly. Uther extended his hand saying" We must catch up, seeing that you're family now." Looking around, she saw the lady was gone. With a look of satisfaction on her face, she accepted her father-in-law's hand. Uther escorted her into the castle, wondering how his son married another. The princess was well suited for being a future queen, but Uther knew his son loved Gwen. He had actually accepted her, seeing many noble qualities that rivaled many of the ladies at court, including his son's wife, he noted after a quick assessment. As he glanced at the retreating figure of the former maid, he felt sad for them. He loved Ygraine, his wife, and though she'd been dead for 24 years, he loved her still. Saddened his Son would never know the joy of a loving marriage; Uther instead followed protocol and declared a feast to celebrate the Prince's union.

Arthur was grateful for the reprieve. He had to get away. As he headed to the north tower, replaying the scene in his head, he had a sinking feeling that Guinevere saw the entire scene. He wanted to explain to her, and let her know that he was just as heartbroken as she was. A tear slipped from his eye when he realized he would be without her.

"The view is lovely from here"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to remind you that the feast is about to begin. Isn't that what a loving wife does?"

Steeling himself, Arthur faced his wife. Her expression was one of perfect innocence.

"This is a good match. Why do you fight me?"

"I don't love you"

"But you found my charms so enticing you couldn't control yourself around me. Even now, you can't" Elizabeth taunted.

"I know you did something to me! WHAT did you do?"

Shrugging, she said "It matters not now. We are bonded until death." Observing the battle of anger, repulsion and desire in his expression, she continued "That desire you feel, it will never leave you as long as one of us has breath in our bodies. You may feel a bit of relief when we are separated, but it will increase again whenever you see or hear me" She smiled and stepped closer.

Wandering aimlessly through the castle, her hands lightly trailing the wall, Gwen found herself in the north tower. She remembered her last time here with Arthur. It seemed a lifetime ago. Things were different now. She felt numb. Her thoughts were scattered. How did she face people? Did Arthur ever love her? What caused him to marry another? She always knew that it could happen while she was a servant and their romance was a secret, but now what happened? She could even understand if some long dead treaty was resurrected and the marriage was one of convenience, but the kiss between the two suggested otherwise.

A sound jerked the lady from her thoughts. Heading toward the noise, Gwen walked towards the slightly ajar door of the tower room. Numbness faded as she saw the newlywed Crown Prince and Princess.

Kissing.

With passion.

The pair was so close they nearly appeared as one person. Gwen backed away, shaking her head. This was a real marriage, she thought to herself. This wasn't meant to be. The pain of the thought caused her to stifle a broken sob. She kept moving backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Knocking down a sword propped against the wall, she ran.

The clatter outside caused Arthur to jerk away. Going to the door, he saw the fallen sword, and after looking down the hall, he saw a flash of lavender disappear around the corner. Arthur stepped towards her, when the voice of his wife stopped him.

"Somehow, I don't think she'll have anything to do with you anymore"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had actually finished this story before posting. I am editing and tweaking, and in the process, I am taking the story in a different direction. Just blame the characters. I do. It won't always be this sad and full of angst.

Chapter 4

In a field outside Camelot, dragon and Dragonlord met.

"Destiny has changed, young warlock" The Great Dragon, Kilgarrah said.

"What can I do to save Arthur? How can I fix this?"

"The bond between Arthur and his wife is permanent until death. Only a kiss of true love can destroy it"

Hope flared in Merlin's heart. "Gwen can-"

"The Lady is gone."

"Gwen can't be gone! She's Arthur's only chance of being free."

"A broken heart can only take so much before shattering completely, young warlock. You know this first hand" Merlin thought of Freya. The thought of Freya with another…he wouldn't be able to live with that. There was no way his friend could stay and watch Arthur and Elizabeth day after day. Merlin absently nodded.

"The Lady's heart will heal. Arthur will be a good king. His son will be the greatest King of Albion. You will help them all, Merlin. That is now your destiny. While the acts of others changed what was meant to me, Love will triumph and bring all things to completion. I must go" In a graceful way that only the dragon managed, he lifted his wings and flew into the night sky.

Merlin headed back to Camelot, saddened yet hopeful. Somehow, he thought, Love will triumph.

00000000000

The prince surveyed his new suite of rooms. His wife's rooms were through an adjoining door along a wall. He wondered how he'd make it. He desired her, but knowing the source of his desire galled him. When he parted from her, he was disgusted with himself. The day following the feast, he sought Gaius out. Finding him in the physician's workroom, Arthur looked around to see if anyone was in there. Gaius was alone, preparing various remedies for people in the castle. Hearing someone approach, he looked up.

"Hello Sire" Gaius' tone, while polite, lacked its usual warmth.

The news of Arthur's marriage had spread quickly through the castle. The servant's information chain informed everyone of the marriage and of Guinevere being jilted within only a few hours. Yesterday's events seemed surreal to the physician. Gwen's face of pain, betrayal and suffering would be something that stayed with him for a long time.

"Gaius, I've been enchanted somehow" The Prince's tone was somber.

The physician said nothing at first, merely raised one brow in question. "Enchanted, Sire?"

"Yes" The Prince then began to describe his experiences over the past few weeks.

"When we arrived at the castle, the King introduced us to his sister. I thought she was pretty, but that's all. As time passed, I found myself when around her, very attracted to her. By the end of the talks, I was fighting with the desire to kiss her" Arthur looked at Gaius. He nodded, and the Prince continued.

"But I didn't feel like myself. It doesn't compare to what I feel for Gw-"Arthur couldn't speak her name. It simply hurt too much. Gaius nodded and said. "Go on."

"It's like I had to have her or I'd go mad without her. The feeling built and built until the final night" The Prince could not stop; he had to get it all out. "I found myself drawn to her like never before. When I saw her, I just kissed her. Then the King saw us. He saw me as trying to take advantage of his goodwill. Angry, he insisted on the marriage. Many knights and nobles were there also. Camelot's reputation is built upon honor. So I married. But Gaius, I know this feeling, it's not normal. I know I've been enchanted. She's even admitted it."

The old physician was thinking even as the Prince explained. "Was she wearing any particular charms?

The prince shook his head. "No"

"What about you? Did she offer you a token, or gift of any kind?

"No"

"Did you smell anything?"

"No…wait. She smelled really good, in fact the smell reminds me of how Gwen smells her hair..." Arthur trailed off. He really didn't want to talk to Gaius about how good Guinevere smelled. It was of lilacs, lavender, and something that was uniquely her.

Gaius was silent for a few moments. Then he said "It sounds like the work of a Siren's bond"

Arthur looked at him quizzically. Gaius went on to explain.

"Legend says in ancient times, the song of the Siren would seduce men to do their will. It was found that a few drops of the blood from one could be used for the same purpose. It can be used to make a scent. The user of the scent focuses on the man she desires, and that man will be drawn to her. A kiss between the two seals the bond. It can only be broken through death."

"There's no other way?" Gaius reached for one of his many books. Opening it he began to read. "True love's kiss can destroy the bond". A shadow crossed the older man's face.

"Gaius where is she?" Gaius said nothing; instead he reached in his pocket and handed him a piece of paper. A sinking feeling entered Arthur's heart as he saw his name written neatly by her hand. Slowly he opened it. It read:

Arthur,

As you are married, we cannot be. Thus, I shall not remain here. The pain of seeing you together is more than I can bear. Do not search for me. I hope things go well with you. Goodbye.

Gwen

Arthur balled the brief note in frustration. His fist slammed against the table. Once he started, he continued, his fists nearly smashing a hole in the middle. "SIRE!" Gaius' authoritative tone stopped him. Arthur stood up, breathing heavily, arms hanging limply at his sides. One question slipped from his lips.

"When?"

"I don't know" I found this enclosed with another note, asking me to give this to you," The Prince nodded, unable to speak. How could she leave? He felt alone. Carefully, he straightened out the piece of paper. That and the token she gave him during the tournament were all he had of her.

Slowly, Arthur stood. "Gaius is there anything you can do to lessen the effect?"

"I'll see what I can do." The door burst open, and Merlin, failing to see Arthur said "Gaius! I spoke to the dragon! He said that –"

"What dragon?" Arthur interrupted.

0000000

Guinevere left Camelot the very same night of Arthur's return. After witnessing the future king and his wife in such a passionate embrace, she knew she could no longer stay there. She'd seen the pitying glances everyone gave her. That was the last thing she wanted to deal with. She knew that if she'd stayed there she'd also have to endure remarks not only from Arthur's wife, but also the nobility who did not like the idea of a Prince and former servant together in the first place. It simply would not do for her to live in the castle anymore. Her old cottage had already been sold.

After her brother was knighted, both moved into the castle. Gwen was technically a lady now. She struggled with the transition, used to serving others. She began teaching small children to read in the town. That helped. And Arthur was so kind. Quietly they courted, and Gwen knew he was proposing soon. He kept alluding to the future, their future together. So when Gwen saw Arthur's wife wearing her ring and kissing the man she loved, she was angry, hurt, confused and sad. The kisses kept replaying themselves in her head, a constant reminder that the dreams she had with Arthur were gone. The sadness was consuming her. Going to her suite of rooms, she packed her things. She then wrote letters to her brother, Gaius, Merlin, and Arthur. Quietly she walked through the castle, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She'd endured enough to last a lifetime. Arriving to the stables, the lady saddled a horse, and left Camelot, determined to start anew.

Gwaine folded his red knight's cloak with reverence. His belongings already packed, Gwaine prepared to leave the first place that actually felt like home in 15 years. Attaching notes to Arthur and Merlin on the cloak, Gwaine left the castle, procured a house, and rode out of Camelot. Traveling was something Gwaine was quite used to, so out of habit, he readied himself to travel far, keeping an observant eye on the road. Roads could be quite dangerous, with bandits waiting to rob someone for their own gain. Slavers also roamed certain areas. Gwaine knew where to go. Taverns were not only good for mead, but they also knew who was in certain areas that he needed to avoid. A piercing scream suddenly filled the air.

Instinctively, the knight rode in the direction he'd heard the scream. It sounded feminine, he thought, spurring his horse faster. Soon he heard more voices. They were male.

"She'll fetch a fair price."

"She's fair enough. You know the kind of women Jarl wants for his bed. She's got brown hair"

"She's a woman isn't she? She'll do. Matter of fact, we can warm her up for him"

"No! Please let me go! "You can have my things just please-"The sickening sound of a hand meeting flesh infuriated the knight. During the conversation, he made his way quietly toward the pair. He was sickened by the sight before him.

A woman was in the dirt, struggling against a man. The man was leering and was on top of the woman. She kicked and wriggled an arm free. She struck the man, who then smacked her, stunning her and stopping her movements.

"That's better. The man began to untie his breeches. He was stopped by a knife that seeming struck him from nowhere. The man fell over, dead. The other man pulled out a sword. "Who's there?"

"I am" Gwaine stepped out from the bush. The slaver charged at him. The knight, who had become an even better fighter after training with Arthur, made quick work of him. In moments, he was dead as well. Turning to the woman on the ground, he made a quick assessment. She was wearing pants, which probably saved her from further attack. Her shirt was slightly torn, and bruises began to form on her wrists. Stepping closer, he saw she was still unconscious. Kneeling beside her, he turned her over. He paled, and sucked in a surprised breath. Underneath the bruises forming on her jaw and forehead, she was still recognizable

"Gwen".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After this chapter, I will be posting once a week. I'm working on an idea, and I want to see if I can make it work. Thanks so much for the alerts, saves and reviews! Oh I do own the character Sirian, just not Merlin's awesomeness or its characters.

Chapter 5

He was surprised to find Gwen, dressed in traveling clothes, unconscious on the ground. Quickly, he obtained Gwen's horse, and pulled the dead men into the bushes. He also looked through their belongings. Finding several bags of coin, he took them, seeing it as payback for the harm inflicted upon his friend. Coming back to the lady, he sat next to her, hoping she'd wake soon. He'd wanted to get off of this road before any of the slaver's friends arrived. A groan escaped his charge.

"Gwen, wake up" The lady's eyes slowly fluttered open. "That's it, wake up now"

Gwen's vision was blurry. She blinked her eyes to clear it. Gwaine's concerned face was the first thing she saw. Remembering the men, she clutched his arm, saying "The men, they-"

"Are taken care of" Gwaine finished for her. "Gwen, these roads are dangerous and are no place for a lady. Let's get you back to Camelot." She vehemently shook her head.

"I'm not going back. I cannot stay there." Gwen slowly sat up, gingerly checking herself for broken limbs. Finding none, she stood, swallowing the wave of nausea that came up. Gwaine stood also, and gently touched her arm. Gwen, with the attack fresh on her mind, flinched.

"Sorry" the knight said. "I was just trying to make sure you were steady on your feet"

"I know it's just that they grabbed me so suddenly and…"Gwen became silent. She couldn't talk just then. Gwaine decided to try another tactic. "Your brother and friends will worry about you. Let's get you home."

"NO! Don't you understand? I have no home anymore!" Gwen yelled. Taking a deep breath, she quieted herself and continued "My brother will be fine. I left letters, I'm leaving and I don't want to be found." Gwen stated in a voice that trembled slightly.

"But Camelot is all you've ever known," Gwaine replied. "You love it there-"

"I cannot stay there, not like this, not with-"Gwen stopped abruptly as tears sprang to her eyes. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she sighed and said "I am leaving and I will not come back. You can't talk me out of it. I must go." Gwen then turned away and headed towards her mount. Gingerly climbing on her horse she quickly rode off, ignoring the pain from her attack. Gwaine jumped in his saddle and followed, knowing that he had to look out for her until she changed her mind. It was the least he could do.

000000000000

Merlin picked up Gwaine's cloak. He opened the note, which read:

Merlin,

I failed Arthur and you by not speaking up about my suspicions. I failed to protect the prince. I am not worthy to be a knight. Merlin you are my best friend. It was an honor to stand and fight with you. I'm asking that you not come after me.

Gwaine

He looked at the other note:

Merlin,

I cannot stay here anymore and you know why. The dream was beautiful, but it was only that. This was the most difficult decision I've ever made. I love Camelot. Leaving home, I've never done it before. Merlin I admire you. Years ago, you left all that was familiar to come here and start anew. I must now do the same. Take care of the Prince. Once I've found a new home, I'll let you know where I am. I love you. Merlin you are truly a great friend.

Love,

Gwen

Merlin wept in his room. Destiny had changed.

00000000000

The knight and lady had ridden together now for several days. Gwen was silent. She didn't speak and she barely ate. Each night she cried. Gwaine felt helpless. Mead he could drink. Bar fights he could start and win, but a woman who had been dealt several blows in a short span of time was out of his depth. So the knight did what he knew to do. He rode with her, aimlessly talking about nothing. Other times he was quiet. He liked that about the road. You could sort out things. He also kept an eye out for danger as they traveled. So far, he'd seen nothing. The pair wandered south, with no specific destination in mind.

One day she asked him "When will I stop crying?" Gwaine was at a loss as how to answer. So he said "When you are ready". A few nights later, as they prepared to sleep, Gwen asked her second question. "What happened in Escetia?"

Now that was a loaded question, the knight thought to himself. Gwaine knew that the Princess had set her sights on Arthur. What he didn't count on was him falling for her appeal.

"Gwen I don't think-"

"No I want to know! I deserve that at least" She turned to face him and put her hands on her hips. "Tell me"

The knight shook his head. He was surprised when she flew at him, her tiny fists striking his chest.

"What-"

Gwen kept hitting Gwaine, weeks of pent up hurt and fury finding their target. Gwaine winced, but made no move to stop her. He didn't want to grab her he thought to himself, remembering the men who attacked her.

"He said he loved me! How could he do that? He kissed her! He-"A sob burst from Gwen's lips. She sank to the ground and cried.

"I am so tired of this hurt! I just want it to go away. I dared to believe…that he loved me. Even thought it seemed impossible for him to do so. I always was afraid, that Uther would arrange another marriage, but I never believed he'd marry on his own…and she's so beautiful, so graceful, she's everything a Queen should be. He kissed her… I mean how did this happen? How did my dream die?" The words spilled out of her in a jumble.

"And then those men…they wanted…It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to the road…"

He couldn't let her blame herself for that. Those were men. They were bigger and stronger and knew what they were doing. Even if she were paying attention, Gwaine was certain they would have attacked anyway. He was relieved he'd gotten there in time and she wasn't violated. Tentatively, he raised his hand in front of her. Her distressed eyes caught it, and silently watched as his hand came to rest on her arm.

He began to talk.

"The princess showed her interest in Arthur, but the Prince didn't appear interested. He treated her like a friend. She made sure people saw them together, and you know how polite Arthur is. He didn't want to make waves. The knight decided to leave out the attraction he'd noticed as time passed. "The final night there was a feast. They danced. Later they were found embracing on the balcony. The king insisted on a marriage. Arthur agreed"

Gwen felt numb. There was nothing else to do, but move forward, somehow. She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate you traveling with me these past few weeks, but I know you are a wanderer at heart. We can part ways. I will be fine"

"My lady, I can't leave you like this. Let me escort you somewhere and see you settled. The open road is no place for a lady. And even if you had been paying attention, those men who attacked you were slavers. They are trained in capturing people. They would have attacked anyway"

Gwen nodded.

"Try and get some rest"

Gwaine went to his bedroll and lay down. Gwen did the same, but just like other nights, she did not rest. Her dreams were filled either with Arthur loving another or those men attacking her.

00000000000000

Merlin and Arthur were not speaking. After Merlin burst into Gaius' chambers talking about the dragon, Arthur naturally wanted to know what he was talking about. Surely he could not be referring to the Great Dragon, because he was dead, right?

Wrong. Merlin would never forget that conversation. He had to admit the dragon lived, he was a dragonlord, and that he was a sorcerer. Arthur's face went from incredulous, to dumbfounded, to fury. After Merlin finished his confession. Arthur was silent. Finally he spoke, in a voice so low that in normal circumstances, it would not have been heard. But in the unearthly quiet of the physician's chambers, it was audible. The Prince of Camelot said "He lied. Someone I trusted lied". Standing up, Arthur strode from the room.

The Prince was reeling at the revelation. Merlin was magic? But magic was banned; those found practicing it were killed. And Merlin used it to save a place that wanted him killed? Why? Arthur had asked.

"It's my destiny," Merlin had said simply. "I am to help you become the King you were meant to be."

But with magic?

Impossible.

Arthur hadn't turned Merlin in. While he was angry at Merlin, he did not want to see him dead. Merlin continued to silently serve Arthur. The knights wondered why the usual banter between the two had vanished, but no one dared to ask. Arthur was fierce these days. He trained them hard, taking his frustrations on them.

One day, Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's chambers. The Prince walked in, and seeing Merlin, remained silent. Merlin continued his task. Arthur's voice echoed in the silent room.

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd handle it. I didn't want to die. I didn't want you to feel conflicted with your father. And you've had plenty to deal with lately."

Arthur nodded.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry"

"For getting caught in your lies or me finding out?" Merlin looked at him. The coldness around Arthur was gone. He decided to continue in honesty.

"Both." The two regarded each other. Merlin spoke.

"An old feudal law states that if the Crown Princess does not conceive within a year, and it is proven to be untouched, the marriage can be dissolved." The servant observed the Prince carefully. The subtle widening of his blue eyes and the hope filling them confirmed his suspicions. The marriage was still unconsummated.

After the events in the north tower, Arthur avoided his wife. Elizabeth herself said the bond intensified when hearing her voice, so Arthur worked to avoid that. Fortunately as Crown Prince of Camelot, it was easy to do. His days were filled with meetings, training and hunts. Dinner was the most difficult test, since they dined with Uther nightly. He'd eat, and then go to his study, to work on something. He'd been successful so far. He kept Elizabeth locked out of his room. The adjoining door between their rooms also remained locked. He'd been married two months. He realized he had ten more to go. He realized as long as he stayed away from his wife, he felt like himself. So his goal was to keep avoiding her. He'd figure out how to send her back without causing bloodshed later.

000000000000

During their travels, Gwen had stopped crying at night. She also began eating more, her appetite slowly returning. As they rode, the lady realized she had a lot of time to think. She realized that she had experienced much loss. Thomas, her father was killed. Morgana, her friend, tried to kill her. Merlin kept his magic from her. And Arthur was married. She never grieved over the death of her father, and deception from her friends. She just buried it, and pushed on. Arthur getting married brought all of the pent up emotions to the surface. For the first time in years, she could grieve, without worrying about being an inconvenience to others. She'd taken care of others for so long, and people were used to her being strong.

She had a reputation for kindness and sacrifice. She was the confidant, the one people came to with their problems. She cared for her father, Morgana, and so many others. The lady all too often put herself last, preferring to focus on the needs of others. That way, she didn't have to think about the pain and abandonment she often felt. Traveling changed that. She had to face her pain. Gwaine was great to travel with. He just let her be. She could say anything, be it good or bad, and Gwaine, with his overall carefree manner, did not judge.

Gwaine realized that perhaps his purpose had changed, and life had given him another chance. He was determined not to fail Gwen. He had decided wherever she went he'd be her shadow. Hard things needed working out within oneself, Gwaine reasoned. Gwen had lost far more, he thought. Her father, under the King's order was executed; she was accused of witchcraft many times, and now her love Arthur married another, a woman who was not worth even one tenth of the lady he rode next to. He admired her, her strength, goodness and warmth. She was smart and gracious. He was angry at Arthur for throwing something away so wonderful. He would never forget walking to the balcony and seeing Arthur embracing Elizabeth. Anger at Arthur for being so dumb and guilt for somehow not stopping the shrew battled within him. Hopefully by sticking with Gwen and ensuring her safety he could atone for that mistake.

Traveling with Gwaine wasn't that bad, Gwen thought as they rode. He'd always know when to tell her a story, and each one would cause her to smile, and then laugh. He kept a lookout for bandits and kept her safe. She appreciated that. He didn't even ask where they were going, which was a good thing because she didn't know. She didn't know what to do with herself. She could cook, sew and serve Ladies; she had no idea how she was going to make a living. What she did know was that she had to move on. Maybe one day, she thought to herself, new dreams would emerge.

000000000000

A hunt was always most satisfying. It was the Prince's favorite way to relax. These days, it was the best way to escape from the mess that had become his life, even if for a little while. Lying on his stomach in a bush, Arthur silently eyed the buck. His tall, unbroken antlers would be a wonderful addition to his study, the Prince thought to himself. Arthur raised his crossbow. Before he could pull back, the deer turned. Its eyes glowed red, and upon eyeing Arthur it changed.

The creature morphed into a large winged animal. Its mouth shot flames at Arthur. The Prince ducked. It made to try again when a white beam shot past him, smashing him into a puff of smoke. Arthur turned, and there stood Merlin, the amber light fading from his eyes, slowly lowering his extended arm.

Arthur didn't know what to say. Merlin had never practiced magic in front of him before.

Merlin felt a bit sheepish. He and Arthur were slowly mending their friendship. No longer silent, Arthur had begun to ask Merlin questions about his ability.

"Just how powerful are you anyway?"

"Honestly I don't know. The legends say I'm the most powerful wizard of all time" The manservant shrugged. A loud yelp alerted the two men. A few feet away, a woman fell from the tree. They rushed to her. A Druid, Arthur realized.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the kings men. My village was wiped out by them. I am the only one surviving"

Arthur frowned. The King was slowly becoming mentally unstable. His quest to end magic had only intensified after his daughter's betrayal. The King had his own battalion of knights, whose only objective was to rid Camelot and the countryside of magic. They also only answered to the King, so Arthur couldn't tell them to stop. He would send them out, and Arthur wouldn't know sometimes until it was too late. This was one of those times.

The Prince had learned from Merlin that not all magic was bad. Magic was like a sword. The wielder of it could use it for good or evil. The Druids were a peaceful people. Looking at the woman before him, he frowned inwardly at his father's actions.

She was tall, Merlin noticed. The top of her head reached his ears. Her brown hair was tangled and dirty. Dirt streaked her skin. Her dress was torn and he noticed her feet were bare. She needed help. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Let's take her back with us, she needs help"

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he'd lost all sense. "She's a Druid Merlin. Living in Camelot would kill her! You know better than anyone how committed my father is to seeing all magic destroyed!"

The woman spoke then. "I will be fine. I have no desire to live in a city whose ruler killed my family"

"What is your name?" Merlin asked.

"It is Sirian" she spoke aloud. In his head he heard "Emrys, why are you here? Serving the son of a King who would see us all dead?"

Sending his thoughts to her he said "I can explain, if you'd come with us. I will make sure no harm comes to you"

Aloud he said "You clearly need food and looking at. Gaius, the physician will look after you and see what you need"

The young woman looked carefully at each man. She would go with them, she decided. It was obvious that Emrys needed help. She nodded.

Arthur simply said "She's your responsibility. It's on your head if anything befalls her." Turning, he climbed his horse and headed back.

Merlin climbed his horse. Reaching down, he extended his hand to Lira. Taking it she climbed behind him. They headed back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am having far too much fun writing Gwaine and Gwen together.

Chapter 6

Lancelot and Percival were tracking. Unfortunately they were not having much success. After receiving Guinevere's note, Arthur had quietly pulled Lancelot aside and asked him to look for Gwen.

The knight had mixed feelings about the entire situation. Gwen was one the most beautiful, kind and loving woman he'd ever met. He'd thought so, ever since he first lay eyes on her. She always looked for the best in others, and used encouraging words to build others up. That was what she'd done for him in Heignst's castle. She'd given him hope again. If he'd known then what he knew now, he wouldn't have left her.

He'd seen the expression on the Prince's face when they emerged from the cave, his hand in hers. The stricken expression graced his face for only a moment, then his mask slipped back into place. When they were at the small camp they'd set up before heading back to the castle, he'd also noticed the hurt expression on Gwen's face when Arthur insisted he was only rescuing her for Morgana's sake. He didn't know how the two had gotten to the point where there were feelings between them. He knew then that he'd missed his opportunity.

He had left because he thought that Arthur would be able to take better care of her than he. He had no money or job. He had nothing to provide for a fine lady such as Guinevere. After he left, he became a fighter for hire of sorts. He used his sword only to help those who needed help. That was how he met Percival.

A big man, Percival didn't really have to worry about people bothering him. They were intimidated by his sheer size. Few wanted to tangle with a man the size of a small mountain. He was a man of few words. He spoke so little that people would mistake him for being slow or dumb. This was quite untrue. Percival was observant, and quite well read. He also enjoyed poetry. Beneath the brawn lay the soul of a sensitive man. He had no problems defending himself or others.

The two men met fighting a group of men who were terrorizing a small village. They became friends and decided to fight as a team. When Lancelot received word from Merlin that he needed help from Camelot, he went immediately, and Percival decided to go with him. They played a huge part in fighting the immortal army, and Lancelot's lifelong dream was achieved; he was knighted. That vow was the only thing keeping him there, serving Camelot. Like Gwaine, he also wanted to leave. Camelot had a longstanding reputation of honor, and the actions toward a certain young lady were dishonorable.

Arthur didn't need anyone to tell him that his knights weren't pleased with him. They all adored Gwen. He'd seen Lancelot's eyes follow Gwen. He knew his feelings hadn't changed. It was why he asked the knight to look for her. He knew he would search diligently. Lancelot was relieved to be out of Camelot. It was hard to look at Arthur and not instantly remember Gwen's hurt face. So with Percival, they searched for the lady.

0000000000

The trio arrived at the castle. Merlin quickly ushered Sirian to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius was not there. So Merlin began pulling various herbs he'd seen the physician use for healing.

"You'd be better served using willow bark instead of yarrow. It does a better job of reducing swelling" Merlin smiled.

"It looks like I don't have to worry about finding a job for you. You can become Gaius' apprentice,"

"Why would I want to do that? Please tell me why I should serve Uther. Better yet, why do you continue to?" While Sirian's voice was calm, there was a bit of anger in her tone.

"What do you know about Emrys?"

"That he is to stand beside the Once and Future King, and help him unite Albion in peace. But deception snuck in, and now the mantle falls to his son, who has not yet been born."

A shiver passed through Merlin at her words, which were so similar to the dragon. "I was told by the Great Dragon himself the same thing. He also told me that my job is to help them both. It is why I remain." He explained.

"You've had much to deal with." It was a statement spoken by the druid.

Merlin nodded.

"How do you tolerate Uther?"

"I work really hard to focus on the future. I know it won't always be this way"

Sirian considered these words. It couldn't be easy to be Merlin, she thought. Serving and largely unrecognized for the works he'd done. Sirian had the ability to pick up thoughts. She was also a bit of a Seer. She, like so many people with magic, was hoping for the day the oppression against them was lifted. In a flash, she realized what her role was. She needed to help Merlin with the destiny that he was meant for.

"I will stay." Gaius came in as she spoke the words. He raised his eyebrow and asked "Just what is going on here Merlin?"

0000000000

Gwen quietly observed the scenery around her. The forests they traveled through had a quiet beauty that the lady enjoyed. The tranquility played a large part in helping her move forward. She had come to a place where she could face the pain, abandonment and sadness she had been feeling.

Free of the social confines that were a part of court, Gwen began to speak more freely. It was still hard to do, since she had been a servant for so long. She was used to being hardly seen and never heard. Besides, the wrong words spoken could mean the stocks, banishment, or death. In Camelot, Gwen had to be careful of what she said. She didn't want to offend anyone. She'd mentioned that to Gwaine one day, and he simply said you can't please everyone.

Gwaine. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous of his ability to say anything with his carefree charm. The two had traveled for a couple of months now, and despite the rough start, the knight had somehow managed to throw in plenty of adventure.

It all started one afternoon when they'd taken a break. They were sitting on a rock, drinking some water. The knight turned to her, saying "You hit like a girl"

"Perhaps it's because I am a girl, milord" Gwen retorted sarcastically. A hand clapped over her mouth when she realized what she said.

"You are just full of witty things to say today, milady" The two had jokingly started calling each other milord and milady on the trail. They used their snootiest voices when they did so.

"But seriously, your fighting could use some work."

"Gwaine, I make it a habit not to go around starting fights, unlike some I know."

"Listen, I want to show you how to defend yourself. It would help me sleep better at night, knowing you could defend yourself." Thinking briefly on the day of her attack, the lady nodded.

Gwaine honestly wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. So from that point on, he showed her how to defend herself. Gwaine was an excellent fighter and a surprisingly good teacher. They practiced daily. After practice that evening, when Gwen's counter strike took him off guard for a moment, Gwaine held up his hand, stopping the lesson.

"It's time to put into practice what you've learned." Gwen looked at him quizzically. The knight continued.

"The next tavern we stop near, we are going and you are starting a bar fight"

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. You'll feel loads better after you hit something. I certainly do when I'm mad"

"I never said anything about being mad!"

"Come now, if I was you, I'd have plenty to be angry about."

"And just how am I supposed to start one?" She couldn't believe she was considering this.

"You leave that to me" Gwaine grinned. Returning his smile, Gwen just shook her head.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

000000000

The Dark Moon was a tavern located near the kingdom of Norian. In the countryside just outside of the main city, it was quite busy. Lancelot and Percival were inside, having a drink. The search was fruitless. No one saw a woman matching Gwen's description. It was if she'd vanished into thin air. Lancelot was starting to worry. Anything could have happened to her.

A shout emerged from the other side of the room, causing the two knights to see what was going on.

A card game was going on. One man jumped up and slammed his palms against the table. "You're cheatin'! He got into the face of the skinny lad who had won the last few hands. Before the boy could speak, another man spoke up.

"It's not his fault you can't hold on to your money. You should learn to play better." The inflammatory words did just as Gwaine wanted. The drunken man turned to him, saying "That boy is a cheat! I lost my week's wages to him" The large brown eyes of the boy widened, and he started to give the money back when Gwaine said "That's your own fault, mate. Here, let me buy you a drink." Placing a coin in his hand, he pushed the man towards the bar. Taking a quick glance around the room, his heart stopped when he saw Lancelot and Percival sitting at a table across the room. He turned around, before they could spot him.

This idea of Gwaine's was ludicrous, Gwen thought to herself. I can't believe he talked me into this. She was dressed as a boy. Her long hair was pulled back and hidden under a cap. Her hands and face were covered with dirt so that she wouldn't 'look so girly' as Gwaine put it. They were only supposed to go and start a fight and leave. At least that was what she thought. They'd been in there a few hours. She found that she was really good at cards, and she had won quite a bundle of coin. She tried mead, at Gwaine's insistence, but the stuff tasted awful.

The big man in her face scared her for a moment, and then she felt pity when he said his money was gone. She was going to give it back, when a subtle shake of Gwaine's head stopped her. She was relieved when her friend got him a drink instead. Another hand was being dealt. Gwen looked around the room. Blood drained from her face when her eyes met Lancelot's.

Lancelot was looking around the room when his eyes met another's so familiar to him, he choked on his drink. A hand was slapping his back. "You alright mate?" Gwaine positioned himself in the man's line of vision.

"Gwaine! What are you doing here?" Lancelot asked. Percival merely nodded a greeting.

"You know, all that knight stuff was too boring. I had to get out again and see the sights." A barmaid passed them, throwing them a flirtatious smile. Gwaine grinned back. "The barmaids just aren't as good looking back in Camelot," he quipped. "What about you? Why are you so far away from home?"

"The Prince has asked us to look for Guinevere" Lancelot said.

Gwaine was silent a moment. He took a sip from his drink, thinking. Gwen should have seen them by now. A quick glance around the room showed him that the lady had left the game. She now sat in a corner, with her hat pulled low over her eyes. She was making herself as invisible a possible.

"Why are you looking for her? It's not like the Prince can marry her and she's too honorable to be his mistress". Percival looked at him sharply. Gwaine hoped he hadn't given himself away somehow. That oaf was way too observant for his own good. I need a distraction, the knight thought to himself.

Gwen saw the three knights together and wondered what to do. Lancelot's eyes were on her only a second before Gwaine distracted him. She'd taken her winnings and left the table while Lancelot's attention was diverted. In her dark corner, Gwen could see the entire tavern. Noticing the drunken man from earlier, an idea formed in Gwen's mind. Her lips twisted ruefully. Rising from her seat, she headed towards the man.

It looked like she was starting a fight after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gaius observed the lady before him. She was pale and sweaty. Red spots and blisters covered her face and arms. She appeared feverish. Catching the eye of Sirian, he nodded. Another one.

A sickness had gone through Camelot, affecting rich and poor, noble and servant. Everyone struck with the illness had the same symptoms; fever, sweats, a rash, and the worst cases had blisters. It appeared that those with blisters died. Others would only have a fever for a few days, while some would have a fever and rash. Once the rash cleared, they were fine. Gaius was grateful for Sirian's help. She was a great apprentice. She had an extensive knowledge of herbs and plant elixirs.

"Let's go check on the King". Uther, Arthur and his wife had fallen ill. Arthur only had the fever, so he was fine in a few days. The same could not be said for his wife and father. Both had taken a turn for the worse when blistering rashes erupted over their bodies a few days ago. Heading down the hall to the King's suite of rooms, a servant met them.

"His eyes won't open" Gaius, his face grave, said "Go and find Prince Arthur" Nodding the servant scurried off.

000000000000

Two figures stumbled out of the Dark Moon tavern. Gaining their footing, they found their horses, mounted them and galloped into the night.

Lancelot and Percival observed the chaos. Fighting had broken out everywhere, and Gwaine…wait, where was Gwaine? Nudging the large man, he shouted over the noise "You see Gwaine?" Percival looked over the crowd. He saw a flash of dark hair vanish through a side door.

"Looks like he left"

Something was niggling Lancelot's thoughts. He just wasn't sure what it was. He did know that he needed to follow Gwaine. Nodding to his friend, he made his way through the brawl, which was still going on. The pair's progress was hampered by fighting patrons. Finally, after several minutes, they made it outside. The scene before them caused their mouths to drop open in shock.

All of the horses were gone. They looked as the last two horses galloped off into the night. Suddenly two horses burst through a path of trees.

"Wait!" Lancelot yelled. The riders paid him no heed. They galloped ahead. Their speed caused the smaller rider's hat to fall to the ground. Long, curly brown hair whipped out as they rode. Looking at the other rider, Lancelot realized it was Gwaine. Who was that with him? In a flash, it became clear.

"Guinevere" the noble knight whispered to himself. He remembered meeting her brown eyes inside, and then Gwaine showed up.

The pair was now long gone. And Lancelot was full of questions. How did she end up so far from Camelot? Why was she with Gwaine? Why did they run?

"She doesn't want to be found" Percival's voice filled the now quiet night.

"We can't follow them anyway. We have no horses. They will be long gone by the time we find ours."

Lancelot kicked the dirt in frustration.

000000000

"Well that was quite a punch you threw back there"

"I saw you three together and I panicked. " The lady thought on the events which just transpired.

Gwen had walked to the beefy man, and decked him. The man, surprised, got up and attempted to fight back. Another argument had erupted across the room, which started another brawl. Soon the entire room was engulfed in chaos. Gwen was ducking, and striking those who hit her first. Gwaine was right, she mused to herself. Her skills had improved. Feeling someone behind her she dropped to the ground, crawling beneath a table. A hand grabbed her arm. She was relieved to see her friend.

"Do you want to go back with them?"

She shook her head.

"Then let's get out of here" They went outside and got on their horses. Then she wondered why Gwaine was untying horses that weren't theirs. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't want them to follow us, help me untie them all." Nodding, Gwen helped him. After the horses had ridden away, they left.

"Why didn't you want to go back?"

"My life is no longer in Camelot." The man nodded, he'd heard this before and it appeared Gwen still meant what she said. The firm set of her face convinced him to drop the subject.

"Lancelot may keep looking for us" Gwaine said.

"Why don't we stay in Norian awhile? It will be easier for us to hide among people. Then we can keep going…I was thinking east." Gwaine frowned slightly. He didn't want his friend wandering the way he had been for so many years.

"Lady, this is no life for you"

"It's better than what I would have if I stayed there. I would have died there." Gwaine regarded his friend. She was no longer the shell of a woman who left Camelot. Vitality filled her, and her quiet strength inspired him. He had a tremendous amount of respect for Gwen. He knew that she needed to settle somewhere, to start her life again. He said "Norian is about two weeks away. Let's see if their mead is any good"

0000000000000

Arthur sat by his dying father. The illness had weakened Uther. His frame was skeletal, and his features were unrecognizable due to the blisters covering is face and body. His breathing was shallow. Gaius told him it would be soon. While he prepared for this moment his entire life, the reality of it was a completely different matter. Doubts plagued him. Would he be a good king? Make the right choices? He wished Guinevere was with him. Somehow, she always knew what to say. She had been gone for four months now. He missed her.

"Arthur" Uther's voice was a frail sound.

"Father?"

"I know you will be a good king. I…I see much of your mother in you. I go to her now" with those final words, Uther breathed his last.

Arthur looked at the man who raised him. Silent tears streaked his face. Arthur cried. He did love his father, despite the differences they had. Wiping his eyes, Arthur stood, resolve filling his eyes.

It was time to become king.

Three days later, Arthur was crowned King of Camelot.

His wife died the following day. The king felt nothing but relief. He felt like himself again.

The bond was broken.

000000000000000

Merlin was in his study, when Arthur strode in. "Bring them back" was all he said.

Merlin's eyes flashed as he spoke a few words. The wall, opened up and Lancelot and Percival came tumbling through. Merlin's skills were growing. He learned that if he had something of someone's he could transport them somewhere else. This was how the two knights had gotten so far in such a short amount of time. Merlin could also look at people's lives through reflective surfaces, if he had a personal effect of theirs. Gwen had taken all of hers, so he wasn't able to look for her this way.

"Did you see her?" It was a question Arthur asked every time they returned.

Avoiding answering that particular question, Lancelot said "We saw Gwaine."

"How is he?" This time Merlin spoke.

"We only spoke for a moment, and then a fight began. We got pulled in it, and once it was over, he was gone." For some reason, the knight didn't want to mention his discovery. Technically he didn't see her, only hair and eyes that resembled hers in dim lighting. He wanted to be sure before he said anything.

Arthur looked at him, mulling over his words. Finally he spoke, saying" My father and wife are both dead. Many people have lost loved ones. I need the two of you here awhile. You all will work with everyone else to set the castle and lower town back to rights." His heart broke that he had to postpone his search. The population was greatly reduced due to the illness that had swept through Camelot. He needed every available hand there. The mantle of responsibility as king was huge. His primary thoughts were no longer about him, but his people. They came first. He knew Guinevere; wherever she was he knew she would agree with him about this. He could only hope she was alright.

000000000

"How do you like it milady?"

Gwen surveyed the bustling city before her. A happy atmosphere permeated Norian. She liked it. It was a place she could see herself living in. Practicality invaded her thoughts as they rode through the city, taking it all in.

"I need to find work"

"We need to find work" Gwen looked at him in surprise.

Gwaine didn't know why Gwen was looking at him like that. He could work, if he wanted to. He promised to see her settled, and that was what he was going to do. Two incomes would settle her faster. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. A look of contentment he hadn't seen on her face since Camelot made him realize that she liked this place. A flyer caught Gwaine's eye. It was for a tournament. The winner won the deceased owner's land and some money, which was also part of the deceased's estate. Gwaine was a good fighter, and he knew it. Winning could guarantee Gwen could make a fresh start. It looked like she'd even have a home, if he won. Once she was settled, he'd move on. "Gwen" He showed her the paper. The lady looked over and read the flyer. "Are you serious?" He nodded, "I can tell you like it here. You can see yourself here, can't you?" Taken aback by his perception, she nodded. "I'm a good fighter, I can win. I know it."

Gwen was surprised by the knights' idea. She did like Norian. The city was so big and yet the land surrounding the castle was so beautiful. She had considered going from house to house looking for work. But possibly her own home…she shouldn't dream of one. She hadn't since… But that was then. Gwen was determined to move her life forward. Turning to Gwaine she said "Do it".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merlin was in his new suite of rooms. As the King's Advisor, he was given new rooms, and a study. He also had to sit in with Arthur on meetings. He was certain this new position was the king's new way to torture him because the majority of the meetings were so boring. There was a knock on the door. Merlin frowned. Someone always wanted something.

"Come in"

Lancelot entered the room.

"I just came to talk to you about how the town in progressing"

"How is it?"

"Good" The knight shifted, and Merlin examined him closely. Lancelot only shifted when nervous.

"What's your problem? It's like you have ants in your pants."

"Merlin I need to speak with you. It's important." Merlin nodded.

"When you sent Percy and me out, I saw something. It's true we saw Gwaine, but after the fight, we saw he wasn't alone. Another rider was with him, wearing a cap. It fell off as they rode away. The other rider was small, with long curly hair."

Merlin looked at the knight in shock. "Are you saying you saw her?"

"I'm saying I saw eyes like hers in the tavern. She was dressed like a boy. I looked at her across the room. Then Gwaine came over and started talking. The fight started, and they were gone. Before they left, they released all the horses so we couldn't follow."

Merlin was reeling at this revelation.

"Percy thinks she doesn't wish to be found. Shortly after that, you brought us back here." The Advisor remained silent. A question popped in his head.

"Where were you?"

"Near Norian" Norian was a two month journey on horseback. Gwen was a long way from Camelot.

"I don't want you to worry about this anymore" Merlin knew saying it was pointless, as the knight was a worrier. "I'll take care of it." The advisor then realized he needed advising.

000000000

The tournament was like many Gwen witnessed growing up. Men were paired against each other, and they fought. The winners fought the other winners until a new champion was named. The men fought fiercely, because the prize was so great. Land and money was a huge prize.

Norian had an interesting law. When an estate was left without an heir, instead of the king taking the land and keeping it for himself, he had this tournament. There were age requirements for the match. Each man had to be less than thirty five years.

Gwaine had fought extremely well. In fact, Gwaine made it to the finals and was in his last match. Throughout the tournament he fought with various weapons. The final match was a wrestling match it seemed. All he had to do was pin his opponent down.

Pin

Him

Down

Waiting for the advantage, the knight knocked his competition down, sitting on his back to keep him there.

King Lionel announced "I now present to you Lord Gwaine of Norian! As the winner, I give him land and coin." Gwaine grinned at the proclamation. He'd done it! The king continued, saying "Now, let us celebrate with a feast!" At those words, the wide smile on Gwaine's face became wider. His eyes scanned the crowd for Gwen.

Gwen was bursting with pride. Gwaine actually won! The enormity of the moment washed over her. Tears sprung from her eyes as she realized she finally found a place to settle down. Wiping her eyes, she looked at her dear friend, who was now eyeing her with concern.

Gwaine begun walking towards Gwen perplexed at her tears. The lady had begun walking towards him also. As they met, the two reached for each other's hands. Joining hands, the two regarded each other.

"You did it." Gwen said. "I'm so proud of you"

"I said I would" The knight replied. "Now you have a home"

"We have a home" Gwen corrected. "You won, after all. If anything, I should be applying for a job in your household" The knight shook his head, saying "If we have a home, you are the lady of it."

Gwen was taken aback by his generosity. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gwaine stopped her by holding up a finger saying "Now we have a feast to prepare for. Let's get ready for it." Holding out his arm, Gwen took it. They then walked over to the king, who then dispatched a servant to show them to their rooms.

000000000

The feast was amazing. Sumptuous food and wine were abundant. The atmosphere was festive and relaxed. Gwaine was seated near the king, who was taking his time to get to know his newest noble.

"So, lord Gwaine where are you from?"

"I was born in Therian, Your Majesty"

"Therian was a fine kingdom, before the plague. Now much of it is a wasteland." Gwaine nodded as he took a sip of wine.

"Where have you been recently?" Gwaine decided most of the truth was the best answer.

"I helped a good friend in Camelot. Once everything was settled, I left." While he was talking, he began to look for his friend. He found her talking to two women, and laughing. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. He figured after traveling with him for months, she probably wanted some feminine conversation.

The king noticed Gwaine's perusal. The lady Guinevere was indeed lovely, he noted to himself. Aloud he said "is the lady Guinevere from Camelot?'

"Yes, she is"

"She is far from her homeland" Gwaine nodded. The king then changed the subject, saying "Is there a lady you find interest in here?" Gwaine was puzzled at King Lionel's question. Some confusion must have shown on his face, because the king then said 'You see Gwaine, as the winner, one of the requirements is that you marry." Gwaine choked on the wine he was drinking. The king continued on "This way, we can have heirs to care for the land after your death. If you do not marry, you forfeit your right to inherit." At this, the king raised his hand. At the sound of the trumpet, all of the available maids were before them.

"When must I marry?" Gwaine asked, hoping for a loophole of some kind. Clearly he'd forgotten to read the fine print.

"Select your bride tonight, and marry after. Here are all of our maids "

"What if I need a bit more time?" The king then frowned, not used to his proclamations being questioned.

"Our law states that forfeiture of the tournament is punishable by death."

Death?

Was he serious? Gwaine thought to himself. Taking a look at the king's face, the knight realized he was.

He then stood abruptly.

Gwen had met two very nice ladies, lady Fenice and lady Dindrane. Fenice was around her age, and Dindrane was older, enough to be her mother. Fenice was blonde, with green eyes and tall. Lady Dindrane was short, shorter than Gwen, and tiny. She was however, quite feisty and full of humor. Her brown hair was streaked with gray and her brown eyes sparkled. They had been talking about simple things when they noticed a procession of young women heading to the throne.

"It looks like it's started" Dindrane said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"The winner of the tourney must marry. Otherwise he forfeits his right to the land. Forfeiture is punishable by death" Gwen's eyes widened. She had no idea!

"Death sounds a bit...much" Gwen said softly.

"It's an old tradition. For what it's worth, I've only seen one other tournament in all the years I've lived here. The winner chose a bride that night. I suppose marriage is preferable to death." The older lady smiled, noticing the man walking toward them.

"Didn't you mention that you and Lord Gwaine traveled together here?" Gwen nodded, about to explain when a voice stopped her.

"My lady" Gwaine bowed before her.

"Milord" Gwen returned his gesture with a curtsy. Gwaine then spoke aloud. "Can a man marry anyone of his choosing?" Gwaine asked. The King though visibly surprised at this request, nodded. Gwaine's wheels in his head began turning. What if he married Gwen? She was his friend after all. They could always disappear in a couple of years. Then all necks were kept safe, as he noticed the gathering of knights around them. He would also be maintaining his promise of looking after her. She knew all his bad habits. They would get on quite well. Gwaine nodded to himself. He looked at worried friend.

"Then I choose her." Gwaine pointed to Gwen. "Lady Guinevere of Camelot" Her mouth dropped open in shock.

A/N: I tried, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I do want to let you know I have another story (ARWEN) in the works once I finish this one. I actually love Arthur and Gwen, but the Gwaine/Gwen dynamic has just been so much fun to write! I want to thank everyone for reviews, alerts and adds!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gwen's head was spinning. Marry Gwaine? Fun loving, pleasure seeking, mead loving Gwaine? Gwaine was handsome, but…marriage? How would that work? A hand on her arm interrupted her musings. She looked into Gwaine's handsome face. He'd pulled her away from the growing crowd. They were off to the side, leaving the noise so the knight could explain himself. "Listen, I never thought I'd marry," He began, shifting nervously from one foot to another. "We won't…you know. We'll leave once things die down. I'll think of something. And my neck is on the line here..."Gwaine flashed his trademark grin. "Care to help out a friend?" Gwen already knew her answer. Gwaine was her friend. She wasn't in love with him, but she knew they would get along well.

"Well, when you put it that way…we've got to keep your neck off the line after all" She smiled back.

Watching them, Ladies Dindraine and Fenice were smiling. Both thought the handsome pair would make an excellent addition to nobility.

"Excellent! Let's get you married off!" The king boomed. Out of nowhere it seemed, a priest appeared.

The brief ceremony was a blur for both of them. Soon they were ushered into their room for the night.

"The king will need to see you in the morning" a servant said. The newly married couple nodded, still in shock at the events that had just transpired. The servant then closed the door.

The room was lovely. A large bed took up the majority of the space. The two looked at the bed, and then one another.

"I'll take the floor" Gwaine said. Gwen nodded. The man began getting things together when Gwen spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"It was my idea to settle here, "she said.

"We'll have none of that. If anything, this is my entire fault. I did enter the tourney, didn't I?"

"But you didn't know-"

"Neither did you. Now we will go to this estate and get you settled, just as planned. The rest will work itself out."

"I had always thought I'd marry Arthur" Gwen said softly. Gwaine searched for words to cheer up his friend. Finding none, he fell silent, allowing her to get lost in her thoughts.

Five months ago, she was looking forward to a future with Arthur. Now she was married to a man she wasn't in love with. She knew that marriage was normally an arrangement used to further position and status. Love rarely entered the equation. It was why she had counted herself lucky to be in love with the man she had thought she would marry. Then he married another. She still loved Arthur. A part of her always would. She watched her husband make a bed for himself on the floor near the bed. She liked Gwaine. Under the carefree attitude beat a heart of gold. He'd been an awesome friend. At least her 'husband 'was nice, she thought. She respected him greatly.

Gwaine watched his wife finger her band. Her eyes had a faraway look to them, and he knew she was thinking of Arthur. She always had that distant look in her eye when she did. The expression was a little wistful. He knew she still loved him. He was glad she saved his neck. He was also glad his wife wasn't a shrew. He was also glad he wasn't Lancelot; in love with a lady who didn't love him. As friends, he figured they'd make the best of the situation.

"I was thinking of writing Merlin" Gwen said, interrupting his thoughts.

Gwaine looked a little surprised with this. "Are you certain?"

"I promised I would once I was settled. We are here for awhile after all"

"We are far from Camelot. How will you get it to him?"

"I'm sure one of the traveling merchants is heading that way. I'll send it with him"

"You're not worried about being found?"

"I was never lost"

"Why then did you panic when seeing two of Camelot's knights not a month ago?"

"I didn't want Lancelot to try and talk me into returning. He's got a way with words. Arthur is married. I wasn't sure if Lancelot would mention our past and want to try again" Gwen spoke these words slowly, as if she were just discovering this for the first time. "I wanted to avoid that."

"So you are okay with letting Merlin, who serves Arthur know where you are?"

"I have a feeling he won't tell Arthur, especially when I tell him of our most current events"

"You're telling him everything?"  
>The lady answered"Everything". The knight nodded. He didn't have a problem with Merlin knowing. He just wanted Gwen aware that writing Merlin could have consequences she wouldn't particularly care for.<p>

"So you are okay with the fact Arthur could find out?"

"I don't think he'd send an army after us. We've not broken any laws."

"He did send Lancelot and Percy. I believe they were looking for you"

'"Possibly. But Merlin is a true friend to us; he should know where we are. But if you don't want me to send a letter now, I won't. I can wait. Gwen could tell that her idea was bothering her friend. Gwaine then spoke.

"You've been through a lot. I just wanted you to be aware that sending this could result in you seeing people you may not want to see yet." Gwen knew who he was referring to.

"I'll wait until we are settled. Then I will write Merlin. But I would like to write Elyan now. How's that?" Gwaine nodded in agreement. He trusted Gwen's brother not to say anything about their whereabouts.

"Merlin is the first true friend I've ever had" Gwaine said. "You're the second" Pinning Gwen with his gaze, he continued. "The knights are great men, and I fought with them, it was an honor to…" he trailed off, and collecting his thoughts he continued. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you or Merlin." Gwen, realizing anew the precious gift that is Gwaine's friendship, could not speak. Her vision became watery as she nodded. "Go to sleep my lady, for in the morning we have land to collect" His tone was light, as if he married every day and collected land. Gwen lay in the bed after Gwaine blew out the light. Astonished at the knight's sacrifice, she realized that Gwaine gave up his love of travel and wandering to help her. She decided to be the best 'wife' she could. She would be his friend, keep the house and if he wanted to go to the tavern, she would not complain. She'd even figure out a way to have mead at the house. Sleep finally came to the Lady as she focused on the day ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gaius, Merlin, Sirian, Lancelot, and Percival were in Gaius' chambers. Merlin then spoke.

"Tell them what you told me" The knight then told of seeing Guinevere with Gwaine.

When he finished, the room was quiet.

"How certain are you that was her? You said yourself that the lighting was dim." Sirian spoke.

"I'd know her anywhere" The knight's voice was firm. Using her gift a moment, the druid realized the knight was in love with her.

"Perhaps you could send me back. I wasn't sure at first if it was really Gwen, it all happened so fast, but thinking about it now, I am certain that was her with Gwaine."

"Did she appear unwell?" Gaius asked. Lancelot shook his head. "I just want to make sure that she's alright. I need to know that." The yearning in the knight's voice was impossible to miss.

Merlin shook his head. Arthur could be so thick sometimes. Why would he ask Lancelot of all people to look for Gwen? Sirian spoke again. "I think you all need to remember that Gwen has no idea of what's happened here. She doesn't know he's king, or that his wife is dead. She's been gone for a long time now, six months right? She probably ran from you last time because she thought you would want her to come back to a place where the things she wanted were snatched from her grasp. I can't say I blame her for running. It's why she left in the first place."

"But she should know right? Arthur never stopped loving her. I'm sure she feels the same." Merlin said. Lancelot winced at this statement. He wanted to go, convince Gwen that he was right for her, and then run away together. Sirian heard those thoughts also. They practically shouted at her.

"Merlin, when you spoke to the dragon, he said her heart needed healing. Did he say she'd return?" Gaius asked.

"He said that the actions of others changed what was meant to be, and that love will triumph and bring things to completion." Everyone mulled over the dragon's cryptic words.

"I wish he'd speak plainly" Merlin grumbled to himself. He'd wrestled over those statements for months now. Did that shrew's enchantments truly ruin everything? How would love triumph? Arthur was transitioning well into his new role. However, with a dead wife, the council was already beginning to discuss the need for the king to remarry. Camelot needed heirs in order for the Pendragon line to continue.

"Lancelot, I'm sending you back." Merlin said. "But I am coming along. And whatever we find in Norian, we tell the king." The room nodded in agreement.

00000000000000

In the morning, the King presented the knight and lady with money, the house steward, his wife, the cook, servants and some people to work the land. Livestock would come within a week; he told the newly married pair, Gwaine wondered, not for the first time, how this would work. He never had been in charge of anything before. He did know that he wanted to judge men by the valor in their hearts. He also did not want to be a selfish lord. He wanted those with him to live well and not survive on scraps, as he'd witnessed in so many lands. He had no idea on how to make this happen.

The events of the past twenty-four hours still seemed surreal to Gwen. As she had many times recently, she looked at her left hand. The band was still there. Looking back, she wondered why either one of them didn't devise some quick plan to get out of it. She personally was too in shock to think of anything at the time. Judging from the look of her husband's face at the king's announcement, Gwaine had run out of ideas as well.

Husband. It was the last word she'd associate with Gwaine. What would happen later on, she wondered as they continue to ride. Would they leave and just continue as they were before? And now they had, through this entire strange occurrence of events, become part of the noble class. Though she had observed the manipulations of nobles for many years as Morgana's maid, she didn't have any desire to join in. Most nobles were not kind. They mainly focused on their pleasure without considering the cost of how they received it. She hoped that since they would be living in the countryside, court could be avoided.

"Stop worrying" Gwaine's voice startled her.

"I was merely thinking"

"Your brow had that look it gets when you worry."

"And what look is that?"

"Welp, it crinkles"

"Crinkles?"

"We will be fine. This will work out somehow" Gwaine's overly cheerful voice was not unnoticed by Gwen.

"You stop worrying" she replied.

"When have I ever worried about anything?" Ignoring the question, Gwen merely replied "Your voice does this thing-" she was cut off by Gwaine.

"Milady, my voice is nothing but smooth and manly."

"If you say so milord. But if you're not over there wondering just how in the hell we are going to get out of this one, I'd say your senses took leave of you" Gwaine's mouth dropped. Never had he heard one morsel of unladylike words slip from her lips, at least not until today. Grinning, Gwaine had a response ready.

"That's not proper talk for a lady of your stature." The knight's voice took on a teasing tone.

"I cannot recall of any lady playing cards and starting fights. It seems I am not one after all." Gwaine started laughing, and the joyful sound was contagious, so Gwen joined in. As the laughs died down, they regarded each other. Gwaine said "One day, when we are out of this jam, we'll look back and laugh on this. We will figure it out." Gwen nodded in agreement, and they continued to ride.

They reached the land shortly after their conversation. As they made it to the main house, they noticed several little cottages. They were dilapidated and in poor shape. Browyn, the head of the household staff explained to Gwaine that those who work the land lived there and received little else. Gwaine frowned inwardly; surely there could be a way for everyone to live decently he thought to himself. They arrived to the house.

The house was a very large two story made of stone. Inside there was a kitchen, a formal dining room, living room, and a smaller sitting room and library. Upstairs were the master bedroom suites, and extra bedrooms. A small cottage was behind the home. The house was dusty from neglect. Walking through the house, Gwen saw that most of the furniture was in good condition, it just needed cleaning. Stables and a hen house were off to the west side. The King told Gwaine his responsibility was to help produce grain for the kingdom, and he kept a percentage, which would keep the house and workers of the land fed. Looking at his surroundings, Gwaine felt the heavy mantle of responsibility on him. Glancing around the house, his eyes met Gwen's. The confidence she was used to seeing in his eyes was replaced by anxiety.

Gwen knew this was a lot to take in for the knight. She walked over and gave his arm an encouraging squeeze. "We can do this. I'll help in any way I can" Gwaine was overwhelmed; this house and land caused so many buried memories from his youth to come flooding back. His childhood was happy; he had loving parents, brothers and sisters, until the plague came. They all died. Gwaine was the oldest, and the only one to survive. In order to keep the plague from spreading, his home was burned, and all the animals killed. Gwaine, 13, ran away and never looked back. He'd also buried his grief and not allowed anyone to get to close, preferring to live a seemingly carefree life with no attachments. Meeting Merlin and Gwen changed that. He looked at her then, noticing her gaze on him. She gave his arm another gentle squeeze.

"I was thinking about my childhood" He said without preamble. Gwen nodded. The knight continued, "This home is very similar to where I grew up" If Gwen was surprised of hearing about Gwaine's noble origins, she didn't show it.

Gwen decided to let Gwaine talk when he was ready. He allowed her that same courtesy when they left Camelot; she would do the same for him. Needing a change a subject, the knight looked at the land before them.

"Much work needs to be done"

"Indeed"

"Let's get to it then"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The king of Camelot was alone in his room. It was early. Rising from bed, he walked over to the window, and looked over the city. The invisible weight of now ruling the kingdom never escaped him. It was always on his mind. He loved the people. He did not love the paperwork. It cut into his hunting time. But personal pleasures now came last for the king. The people came first. He visited various parts of the kingdom to make sure the needs of all were being met.

He'd only made one change so far. He appointed Merlin his Advisor. As he continued to transition into the role, more changes would come. His advisor was gone for a few days, saying he needed to check on his mother. Gaius and Sirian were there in his stead while he was gone. He honestly couldn't believe the druid was still there. But the woman had proven to be quite an asset. She was very helpful to Gaius and Merlin. Arthur could tell she was in love with the advisor; she looked at Merlin the way Gwen used to look at him.

Guinevere. Was he happy where she was? Was she safe? Was she well? These answers plagued Arthur when he was alone with his thoughts. No one heard from her. From the knight's reports, no one had seen her. He needed to know if she was alright. His actions hurt her. He knew that. He wanted to make things right somehow. A quiet knock on the door pulled the King from his musings.

"Sire, it's time to get started" He'd never admit this aloud, but he missed Merlin's wacky morning greetings first thing in the morning. Nodding at his new, quieter servant, he began to get ready for another long day.

00000000000

Gwen was cleaning. Fernstone was a mess. They had lived there for a month, and they were busy setting things right. They had to plant wheat, fix the homes, organize the main house…the list of things to do were endless. The couple felt overwhelmed with all of their new responsibilities, Gwaine in particular. As Gwen dusted a piece of furniture, she thought about what Gwaine told her over the fire last night.

Since everything in the house was such a mess, they made camp outside. It was spring, so the weather was mild. Gwen had actually lay down to relax, and in doing so dozed off. She awoke a bit later. Sitting up, she saw Gwaine staring into the fire. His expression was sad. She noticed he had seemed more somber lately. "Things went well today," she said softly.

The man nodded. "Father would have liked this place" Gwen was quiet, allowing the man to voice his thoughts.

"This place reminds me of where I grew up. Therian was where I was born. My father was a knight. He fought so well that the king gave him lands to oversee. He and my mother settled there. I was the oldest of five, and I was determined to be just like my father. I wanted to be a knight too. So I'd watch Father training men, and I'd imitate him. My childhood was happy. Then the Fever came. It killed my family. I was asleep one night when the men came. They set my home on fire. They said they had to make sure the sickness didn't spread. Many homes in Therian were burned for the same reason. I escaped my home and hid. All of I have of my father is this" Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a ring on a chain. Looking at it for only a moment, Gwaine was silent as he let the ring drop onto his chest. Reaching over, Gwen took his hand and squeezed it. The comforting gesture settled the knight. He continued "Therian was decimated. Friends I'd grown up with were gone. I remember finding a dead man lying near his horse. He had a little coin in his saddlebag. I took the horse and left. I was thirteen then."

Gwen's heart broke for him. She couldn't imagine the hard times he suffered.

"I traveled a lot. I caused a lot of fights. I missed my family. Now I'm here and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to run an estate! My father was a great man, and I know there are things I've done…I don't want to fail him."

Gwen realized that perhaps the reason the knight wandered for so long was because he didn't want to face the pain from losing so many loved ones. Aloud she said "What would you like to see done here?"

Gwaine thought of Therian. It was a prosperous land. Their home was cared for, as well as the tenement homes across their land. His parents treated everyone with respect. They taught him that no title didn't make one less of a person.

"I would like to see the tenant workers with repaired homes, and enough supplies for the winter. I want to see the house fixed, and…there is so much. "Rising, the man walked to his horse. Pulling out a satchel, he handed it to Gwen. Opening it, she looked at him in astonishment as she saw the bag was full of money.

"Where did you get all this?"

"From the men who attacked you" A slight tremor went through Gwen as she remembered that day. She pushed past it, and focused on her friend.

"Let's put it to good use. We can repair the tenant homes, and buy enough wool for everyone to stay warm this winter. This is all overwhelming for me too." Gwaine looked surprised at her admission. Observing his expression, she continued to explain.

"I was a servant in Camelot. Now I am a lady here. I've never run a household before. I just lived in my home. Managing a tiny cottage is far different than all of this." Gwen made a sweeping motion with her hand at their vast surroundings.

"I didn't know you were feeling that way." Gwaine said.

"We've both been so busy." Gwen replied. This is so different than us traveling."

"True." The knight nodded in agreement.

"What if we did this every night?" The knight looked confused at her question.

"What every night?"

"Talk. We can talk about what went wrong or right with our plans, and figure out how this Lord and Lady stuff works." She paused a moment. "We can also form a plan to leave, when the time is right" Gwaine nodded. He was thinking that this may be his biggest challenge yet. He'd never stayed anywhere for a long time. Aloud he said "Those tenant homes are in awful shape. What do you think about starting there?"

"I think it's a great idea" The pair then spent more time talking, putting together a basic plan of how to get the household running. They then went to bed, each feeling much better about their odd situation.

00000000000

When Lancelot and Merlin arrived in Norian, they arrived separately, on opposite sides of the land. Neither man worried, knowing this happened sometimes with the spell. They knew they would eventually catch up to each other somehow, either through finding each other or Merlin's use of magic.

Merlin arrived in the city. Dismounting from his horse, he walked through the town, getting a feel for its atmosphere. He noticed a young man and lady practicing magic. Every time they would open their hands, a different cloud would emerge. The clouds would be different colors, shapes, and images. The people around them enjoyed the show, clapping and leaving money for the pair. It was so neat to see magic celebrated and not persecuted. Forcing himself away from the scene, Merlin continued to explore the market. While examining a book of magic in another booth, he heard voices coming from behind him.

"Did ye ever see a man fight like that?"

"It was brilliant! It's no wonder he won."

"Well he sure did pick a pretty wife…I always did like curly hair."

"They seemed like fair people too, Lord Gwaine and his wife-"Merlin dropped the book as his mouth dropped open.

Gwaine was married! Impossible!

"Fernstone is beautiful land; I hope it works out for them." Merlin headed out of the market in a rush. He had to get to Fernstone.

Lancelot on the other hand, arrived in the countryside. After being unable to locate Merlin, he got on his horse and started riding. He then saw a man working on the side of the road. The knight stopped and asked "Where is Norian?"

"You're standing in it. The castle is east from here."

"Thank you." Lancelot headed towards the city, taking in the beauty of the countryside. This would be a lovely place for a family, he thought to himself. It was the kind of place he'd dreamed of living with Guinevere. After traveling a few miles, the road forked into two directions. Remembering the man's directions about Norian being east, he took the eastern road. He was surprised to find a house there. Realizing he'd made a wrong turn, he turned to ride away. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice saying "I'll check the buttery, Marjorie, while you finish in the kitchen."

"Yes milady." Marjorie replied. Lancelot dismounted from his horse and followed that familiar voice.

Gwen walked over to the small area where the buttery. She was so thankful that Browyn, the prior house steward, knew so much about the property. Once the cows arrived, they could start producing milk and butter. She inspected the small area, which was now clean. She was startled when a shadow filled her door. She turned and gasped at the visage of a man she was certain she'd never lay eyes on again.

"Lancelot."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before leaving the main city, Merlin received directions to Fernstone. Soon he was on the path, heading west. Merlin liked Norian. The city was well kept and orderly. People appeared happy. He wondered if the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded the city is why his friends decided to settle there. He still had a hard time believing the words of the men. What would cause Gwaine to marry? He was determined to find answers to the many questions he had swirling within him.

00000000

He gazed at her. Somehow she had become more beautiful since he saw her last. His eyes drank her in. Unconsciously, he took a step towards her.

"Guinevere" he breathed.

"How did you find me here?" Lancelot said nothing, continuing to gaze upon her. Finally he spoke.

"That was you outside the tavern that night." Gwen nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm doing fine." She replied.

"I've missed you." The words tumbled out of him. Gwen sighed inwardly; this was precisely what she wanted to avoid. She decided a change in topic was needed.

"How have things been?"

"It's been busy; a fever swept through the kingdom a little while ago. Uther died." Concern filled the lady, as she knew Arthur loved his father.

"How is he?" Both knew who she was asking after.

"It's been hard on him, but he is on his way to becoming a great king. As for the Queen…"The knight's voice trailed off when he saw the sadness enter her eyes at his words.

"I am sure Arthur will become a great king." She said. Silence filled the small room. Lancelot struggled within himself. He knew that a few words would bring Gwen happiness. And yet he remained silent. It's Arthur's fault he lost her, he reasoned to himself. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have married another. Looking at her, he decided to take the leap, deciding that fate had given him another opportunity to win her love. Moving closer, the knight began to speak.

"There was a time when your eyes looked upon me with kindness and affection. I left because I didn't think I could provide for you the way you deserved. With things the way they are now, I wonder if in time, your eyes could grace me with affection again." Reaching for her arm, he pulled her to him.

Searching her heart, Gwen knew she didn't love him. She has gotten over Lancelot long ago. Stepping back, she said "Much has changed with me. That time for me has passed. I know there is someone amazing for you. She made to move past him, but his grip on her arm became tighter.

"That someone for me is you" Pulling her body close to his, he bent his head and captured her mouth with his own.

0000000

Gwaine rode through the tenant homes. The renovations were going along well. Soon the families would have much better lodging. The roofs were replaced, and any cracks in the wood and stone dwellings were fixed. The wheat was planted, as were the vegetables. The king, who had seized all of the livestock after the previous owner's death, had begun releasing animals back to them. The knight had never worked so hard. He admitted only to himself that he liked the challenge of running a keep. Hearing hoof beats approaching, the knight turned towards the sound, noticing a rider coming quickly. Soon the man on the horse became recognizable.

"Merlin!" Gwaine rode towards his friend. Once they were close, the two jumped off their horses and hugged.

"Gwaine! It is good to see you!" Merlin's smile was huge.

"My friend it is good to see you! So I see you found me, even though I asked you not to." Grabbing his reins, Gwaine began walking his horse to the stables. Merlin followed. Taking a breath, he decided to get straight to the point.

"Lancelot and Percival said he saw you and Gwen together. Is that true?"

Gwaine nodded. "I found her on the road being attacked. I fought them off and we've been traveling together ever since. She's been through a lot, Merlin. I think she's finally getting to a place where she can put things behind her. She's been determined not to return." Merlin's brows raised at this.

"When did she leave?"

"The same night we all came back. Come and see her, unless you are trying to take her back. She's adamant that she is not going to Camelot." Running a hand through his dark locks, the silver ring on the man's hand glinted in the sunlight. Merlin stared at it, transfixed.

"So the talk of the town is true. You're married. How did this happen?"

"Come to the house and we can explain." Gwaine knew he would need Gwen's help with this. Climbing on his horse, Gwaine continued "We will get there much faster if we ride." Within minutes, they arrived to the main house. As they dismounted, a scream filled the air. The two ran quickly in the direction of the noise.

000000000

Gwen was angry. How dare he kiss her? She told him she was not interested. She'd told him that, and still he did as he pleased. Anger continued to rise in her at his disregard for what she wanted, which was for Lancelot to find another to place his interest in. As he kissed her, she reacted on instinct. Kicking him in the shin, she was pleased to see him jerk his head in surprise.

"I told you I had moved on. You need to leave" She swept past him, moving towards the doorway.

It couldn't end like this, the knight thought. Reaching out quickly, he grabbed her arm.

Her anger intensified, Gwen yanked it back with all of her strength. Her momentum caused her to trip. Lancelot watched in horror as she fell backwards, hitting her head against a large stone on the ground. Lifeless she lay on the ground, blood slowly starting to seep from her head.

"Milady, I've finished cleaning the windows. Are-"Marjorie stopped short as she saw the tall man standing in the shadows over the Missus. Looking down, she gasped at the sight of her lady on the ground. The man then spoke "Miss, this was an accident! I didn't mean-"He was cut off by her screams.

The maid's screams echoed through the area. Everyone nearby dropped what they were doing and headed to the noise. When Gwaine and Merlin arrived, there was quite a crowd. The men had detained Lancelot, who was standing there, his arms hanging limply at his sides as two men began to tie him up.

Gwaine was in shock. His friend just lay there, unmoving, a violent contrast to the vitality he was used to seeing. He was relieved to hear Merlin giving orders.

"I need water and strips of cloth. Gwaine, pick her up and let's get her inside." Numbly Gwaine picked her up. Taking her into the house, he carefully laid her on the sofa of the newly cleaned living room. Merlin began checking her for injuries. "Nothing seems broken, but her head looks really bad." Thinking on Morgana's injury he said "I've only seen another that was this serious."

"Is there anything you can do?" Merlin remembered the magic the dragon gave him to heal Morgana.

"I can try" Golden eyes flashed and foreign words were used. Two sets of eyes anxiously awaited movement.

None occurred.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Again he tried.

Her breathing, slowed considerably. Instead of the instant awakening he'd witnessed with Morgana so long ago, he realized his friend was quickly slipping away. Meeting Gwaine's eyes, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry" The knight reached for Gwen's hand, still in shock. He was silent for several moments as he held her hand in his.

"I don't know how he got here, but please take him and leave" Gwaine's sober voice was like a boom in the quiet room. Merlin nodded.

"Let me take her back and see to her burial."

"No! She didn't want to go back. I will honor her wishes in that at least." Gwaine's vehement response surprised Merlin. The room fell quiet again; the lady's breathing becoming fainter. Both men listened as she breathed her last. The two men stared, each heart filling with sadness.

"I need for you to leave." Gwaine's voice cracked slightly. Merlin stood, dumbfounded, unable to move just then.

"Merlin! Take Lancelot and go!" Merlin jumped, startled by the anger in Gwaine's voice.

Merlin, blinded by his tears, ran out of the house. Finding Lancelot, who was tied up outside, he grabbed him. Mumbling the words that would take them back to Camelot, the two vanished instantly. Now back in Merlin's chambers, Merlin hit the knight, over and over again.

"You hurt her! Why did you hurt her?"

"It was an accident. I never wanted her hurt!"

"She's gone." Even speaking the words felt wrong.

"Gone?"

"Gwen's dead." Lancelot shook his head in denial.

"She can't…can't be…"

"She's gone." Merlin slammed out of the room, leaving the knight alone. Lancelot curled into a ball on the ground.

She was dead and it was his entire fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The small hand enveloped in his was limp. His large thumb absently ran over her knuckles. A heavy weight burned within his chest as a stinging sensation began behind his tightly closed eyelids. Losing the battle, the tears fell rapidly despite themselves. They fell like rain, covering her face and sliding down her neck.

Images of his dead family swam before him. Now there was another face to add. He wondered why those he became close to slipped away from him. He always ended up alone. Usually when these thoughts entered his mind, he chose to find fun in the nearest tavern. He could drown those thoughts out under the haze of mead and women. Not this time. Opening his eyes, he beheld his friend.

She looked asleep, her eyes closed, her expression serene. Gwaine sighed sadly as grief seeped into his body.

If only that were true.

000000000

She was a girl again. Finding comfort in a scent she hadn't smelled in years. Her mother was holding her. She snuggled closer and held her tighter. She missed her mother. Throughout her life, there were so many times she wished for her advice, or to just share thing with her. She enjoyed the unexpected pleasure as another scent filled her nostrils; the faint scent of metal. Looking up, she saw her parents united. It was a sight that filled her with joy. It was what she'd always hoped for. Opening her arms, she held them both close to her, finding peace and contentment in their warm embrace.

All too soon, they released her. She wanted more. She missed them so much.

"But…"

"Not yet" her mother said. She pointed to a space. Images filled the area. She saw the lives of those she cared about. All of her friends had someone to comfort them, except one. His eyes, usually cheerful were full of despair. Her hand reached for the image, which instantly disappeared with her touch.

Other images filled her view. She gasped at what she saw. Questions in her eyes, she looked at her parents.

"The future." was all Tom said. Her mother's eyes, gazed upon her with love.

"You know what you must do." She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Nodding, Gwen embraced her parents one last time.

0000000000

"What happened?" Merlin and Sirian were in Gaius' study. Merlin was full of despair. Gwen was his first friend in Camelot. He watched her die. The image of her still body would be something he'd never forget.

"I don't know, Sirian. When I got there, he was standing over her and she wasn't moving." Merlin blinked in a futile effort to rid himself of his tears. "I tried to heal her, but it didn't work. What if my magic killed her?" His anguished face tore at Sirian's heart.

"Merlin, I am certain you didn't kill her. You would never do that. She was just too far gone, that's all" Opening her arms, she held him close to her. His body shook as he wept. She said nothing, she only stroked his arms and back in a gesture of comfort. Moments later, he straightened.

"Would you like me to tell him?" The kind gesture from her was appreciated. Merlin shook his head. He knew the news had to come from him.

"I'll tell him." Rising, Merlin headed to the door. He turned to look at her. Sirian's eyes shone with unshed tears, but the expression within them caused him to pause a moment. It was a look he was briefly gifted with from Freya.

Love.

He then heard her voice clearly. "It's all right Merlin. She was sent to you" he nodded as he gazed at Sirian. Some of her hair had fallen forward and touched her cheek. Reaching forward, he pushed it back behind her ear. Her soft skin caused the tips of his fingers to burn. He watched with fascination as a rosy blush infused her face. This had to wait; now he had to see the king.

"I'll see you later" he said softly. She nodded.

The door shut behind him.

00000000

Her hand moved slightly, the movement jarring him. He had reclined in the chair alongside the sofa where she laid, her hand still in his. He was having a hard time letting go. He'd grown used to having her around. Certain the movement was a figment of his imagination, he let go of her small hand, placing it on her waist. His eyes widened when he suddenly heard breathing besides his own. Looking down at her, he was astonished to see her chest slowly rise and fall. Rubbing his eyes, he placed his ear near her mouth. The steady inhale and exhale caused him to nearly leap with excitement.

Her body felt heavy and numb. Slowly the feeling returned to her limbs, starting with her toes and moving upward, climbing up her legs, chest, arms and fingers. When she felt her eyelids, she slowly opened them.

He was transfixed, watching her come back to life. He had no idea how it happened, or why it happened. He was just happy she was alive.

As her eyes opened, the future images she'd seen with her parents fell from her mind as she opened her eyes to the present. Two pairs of brown eyes met. Gently, he enfolded her in his arms and hugged her to him.

"Lady, welcome back."

00000000000

The room, like the rest of the castle was old. Fortunately, it was dry and warm.

It was shelter, after all.

On the table were several odd items; a torn piece blue fabric, a tassel from an old shawl, an old sword, a dagger, and a mirror. Picking up the fabric and the mirror, she uttered the words that allowed her to view the actions of her enemies. Her image fell away as she observed the scene before her. Witnessing the obvious misery between the two men, she smiled. It was exactly what they deserved after the things they had done to her.

It was almost too easy, she thought to herself as she reflected upon her actions over the past months.

When Morgause died, somehow her abilities were passed to her. All of her knowledge. All of her power. With her enhanced abilities, she decided to take her revenge against those who killed her sister. So she waited. And a plan began to form. It would be easiest to stop the wheels of destiny before they started. So she disguised herself as an old woman and sold the enchanted perfume to the former princess of Escetia. It was a gamble, but she knew from experience that women were usually enamored of her half brother.

Her gamble was successful. Arthur married her, and her former maid left. Continuing to watch events from the mirror Morgause had given her, a malicious smile filled her face when she realized the King was dead. She was a little disappointed that Arthur's wife died, but she filled her purpose. The great love Arthur was meant to have was now gone. Now it was time to weaken the circle of friends that surrounded him. Picking up a scrap of orange material, she now looked at a broken Lancelot through her glass.

She smiled.

A/N: As always, I thank everyone for their reviews and adds.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap Warning: There are a few very brief references to sexuality in this chapter.

Chapter 14

One year later

Gwaine rode to the wheat fields to speak with Lucas, the main overseer of the upcoming harvest; to make sure things were going as planned. They had now lived there a year, and Fernstone was a completely different keep. All of the buildings were repaired, including the home. The wheat and vegetables did quite well last year. They were also looking very well for this year as well.

Gwaine and Gwen decided to expand their keep by breeding horses. The horses left behind by Merlin were quite fine, and once their neighbor, Sir Hoel saw a foal, he bought it. Word quickly spread, and the coin received from their endeavor was substantial. After paying taxes and wages, Gwaine saved the remaining profit.

After speaking with Lucas, the knight headed home to ready himself for evening meal. As always, he looked forward to sharing the day's events with Gwen.

For several days following Gwen's accident, Gwaine felt surreal. He honestly couldn't believe she was alive. It had taken her body months to recover physically from the ordeal. At first, she tired easily for a while. As time passed, her strength grew. She was back at full strength now, running the household with ease. Now at the stables, Gwaine gave the reins to Kyner, the stable hand.

"Thank you Kyner" The lad nodded, knowing his duties when it came to tending the man's horses.

Entering the house and walking into the main seating area, he found Gwen sitting by the window. Upon hearing his footsteps, she looked up. "Hello there." she smiled at him. Looking down at the material in her hands, he asked "What are you working on?" as he sat next to her.

"Marjorie is expecting. I was just making some gowns for the new arrival" Gwaine nodded. Gwen was busy. She was always looking for ways to help others. If Gwaine thought she flourished on the road, she absolutely blossomed here. One day she told him that since she'd been given a second chance at life, she didn't want to waste a moment of it. He admired her. Only in quiet moments for the smallest second would he admit to himself the deep fondness he felt for his friend was changing into something else.

The two of them had become quite close over the past year. While their marriage was still one of convenience, the two had become quite affectionate with the other. They were able to talk easily to each other. They worked as a team to reestablish Fernstone. They both enjoyed the land. Working there had allowed them to heal in different ways. The year had allowed Gwaine to truly grieve the loss of his family. He realized the wandering life he had led before was a form of running away from the hard things he'd faced when a youth. Gwen had finally healed physically and emotionally. While she recovered, she slowly worked towards reconciling past events.

"Everything went well today." As she listened to Gwaine, she thought on how wonderful he had been to her. He didn't let her give up while she was regaining her strength. It was quite a blow to her to be so weak physically. Used to caring for others, it was hard for her to be taken care of. She didn't want to feel like a burden, especially with the huge responsibility of running a keep. Gwaine was a huge support. Daily he took her for walks, slowly increasing the distance. He'd given her projects to oversee in the house so she wouldn't be bored. At night, he'd sleep on the floor in their room. At first, he did it to make sure she didn't fall out of bed, since it had taken some time for her to be fully in control of her limbs. Once she gained control of her limbs, he stayed out of habit, claiming that he had become accustomed to the 'unusual sounds 'she made while sleeping.

Gwaine noted the faraway look in her eyes. "Hey Lady, where'd you go?"

"I was thinking about this past year. I want to ask you something."

"Okay." She nodded then, her expression pensive. "I'll ask before bed."

Gwaine, used to her manner, simply nodded. He wondered what big question she had. Quite direct, Gwen only asked big questions after the evening meal. The two then rose and headed to prepare for dinner.

0000000000000

"I now present King Arthur and Queen Elaine!"

The people of Camelot cheered, happy to see their sovereign married. Merlin and his wife Sirian watched from the side of the Great Hall. He married Sirian six months ago. It had been a year since the death of his friend Gwen. He remembered having to tell Arthur she was gone.

"Arthur I have something to tell you." They were in the King's study. Arthur was reviewing some document.

"Can't it wait Merlin? I'm almost finished here."

"It's about Gwen." He dropped the paper he was holding.

"You found her! Where is she? Is she with Gaius?" Merlin slowly shook his head.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" The king finally noticed his advisor's somber expression.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked slowly. There was no easy way to say this. Merlin took a deep breath.

"She's gone, Arthur."

"Gone where?"

"She fell and hit her head on a rock. Arthur I tried, I tried so hard, but she stopped breathing…" Merlin's voice quavered as his eyes filled with tears.

Arthur sat there, his ears tuning out his advisor. It couldn't be…he thought to himself. Not his Gwen.

She was dead. He just couldn't picture it. He couldn't see her lifeless. A roaring filled his ears as his vision turned red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blindly, he picked up a book. Throwing it against the wall, the spine cracked and the pages fell to the ground. He picked up things and threw them, completely destroying his study. When he was out of strength, he leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Putting his head in his hands, he wept, the loud broken sobs echoing in the room. Merlin sat next to him, silently allowing his friend the space he needed to cry.

Red rimmed eyes faced the advisor after some time. One word passed the King's lips.

"How?" He needed to hear the words again.

"She fell." Merlin's voice was a whisper.

"Was there any pain?" Merlin shook his head.

"I need some time alone." Arthur said. Nodding, Merlin slowly stood. Looking back, he saw his King's head in his hands as he wept again, quieter this time.

After that night, Arthur shed no more tears in his presence. Her name never crossed his lips. For months, he walked around, a shell of himself. He handled the kingdom, and took care of its people. Camelot became quite prosperous again, the kingdom finally moving forward after years of betrayal, and the hardness that came with Uther's reign.

When talk of the King remarrying came up again in council meetings, Arthur reluctantly agreed. It took time, but he realized that for Camelot, he had to move forward somehow. He decided that his next wife would possess many of the inner qualities his love had. Princess Elaine was who he chose. After her prior betrothal fell through once her intended died, Arthur and her father, King Bors, created a treaty. The marriage sealed the deal, uniting the two kingdoms in peace. Elaine in many ways reminded him of Guinevere. She was generous, honest, kind, and fair. She had a sweet nature, and was quite wise. She was also quite attractive, with thick wheat colored hair and green eyes. He had met many other princesses, but when he met Elaine, he believed Guinevere would approve of his decision to marry her.

Once the betrothal was set, the future queen and king decided to become friends. Both figured it would make the transition into married life somewhat easier.

Arthur looked at his wife. He respected Elaine.

Elaine looked at her husband. She respected him.

The couple had no stars in their eyes. This was first and foremost, a business arrangement. Both were thankful that their spouse was likeable.

The King's advisor and his wife watched the newly married couple dance. Sirian turned to Merlin.

"They will be good together" Her husband nodded. Arthur's wedding day was bittersweet for him. He was glad to see his friend happier. There was a maturity to Arthur now, a quiet strength that exuded from him. Elaine was a good choice, as she was also mature and unselfish. His wife's insight was usually spot on. Reaching in his pocket, his slim fingers touched the missive within.

0000000000

Lancelot was still plagued with guilt. If only he hadn't… The scene replayed itself in his mind all too often. He'd killed the woman he loved.

On the battlefield, he was mighty. He led Camelot's armies to many victories. Fighting was where he poured all of his rage and guilt. Outwardly, his life looked perfect. He was noble, a knight, handsome, with no shortage of female attention. He had good friends. Merlin actually tried to convince him that he didn't kill her. He knew his choice of grabbing Gwen ultimately caused her to fall. He wished he hadn't grabbed her…he wished for so many things. Slowly, the despair was beginning to overtake him. When he was alone at night with his thoughts, he was tormented. Sleep eluded him many nights.

Perhaps that was why he never told anyone of his affair with Morgana. He first saw her a month after Gwen's death. She taunted him with his mistakes. She thanked him for killing her enemy. Filled with anger, he remembered her neck filling his hands, and Morgana laughing at him. In the blink of an eye, her image changed to the one that haunted his dreams each night.

Guinevere.

He knew it was a mirage, even has his hands reached for her. Tears filling his eyes, he kissed her, ignoring the fact that her taste was different. But still he lay with her and pretended it was the woman he loved, if only for a moment. Once he spilled within her, she became Morgana again. Bleakness filled his heart as he cursed his actions. He was certain, however that this was exactly what he deserved, to be tormented by an image he would never truly have. She came to him this way for many nights. Soon she gave up the pretense of appearing as his beloved. One night she came to him, her dark cloak billowing behind her. A smirk was upon her lips as she regarded him.

"What do you want?" His voice was surly.

"What do I always want?" She moved closer to him. Her hand reached out, and her fingers touched his chest. He brushed them aside.

"You're not what I want." Moving closer still, she smirked. Pressing her body close to his, she morphed into Gwen. Desperately reaching for her, he pulled her into his embrace. He was about to kiss her when she changed back.

"I may make myself look like her, but it's my touch you crave and my kiss you desire." While his lips were still a scant inch from hers, she kissed him. Angrily, he returned the kiss, his hands pulling at her cloak. Their passion was dark and addicting for the knight. Morgana knew that dismantling the knight was crucial in order for her plans to succeed. As his lips traveled down her neck, her smile grew, knowing she was one step closer to her revenge.

0000000000

Once Gwen was in bed and Gwaine was in his pallet on the floor, he was ready for her question.

Resting her chin on her hands and looking down at him, she asked "How do you feel about letting my brother and Merlin know I'm alive?"

Once Gwen recovered, she and Gwaine talked about that day. He was angered by the knight's unwanted advances. She was floored by the fact she was gone for several minutes. The two believed what she remembered about her parents was a special gift. She tried to remember the images they'd shown her, but she couldn't. Gwaine reminded her that her worrying about it wouldn't change what was to come. She was quite firm however, in not wanting to lay eyes on Lancelot. Gwaine agreed, knowing if he saw him, he'd make him pay for his selfish actions.

Looking up at Gwen, he said "It's been a year. I think your brother should know at least."

"I feel bad for not saying something sooner." The two of them insulated themselves at the keep last year. The busyness of their lives also helped to put off thinking about their former time in Camelot. But both knew it was unfair to keep loved ones in the dark about her being alive. Shortly after her 'death' Merlin had written Gwaine, apologizing for bringing Lancelot with him and for the actions that happed after. He'd also mentioned that he'd spoken with Elyan, informing him of Gwen's death. At the time the letter was sent, she was not quite recovered, so Gwaine didn't mention her living, because he wasn't certain she would stay alive. He didn't want Merlin and other loved ones to go through the pain of losing her a second time. The paper used was enchanted by Merlin, so after the writer penned the letter, it appeared instantly to the recipient. Gwen knew of the correspondence between the two. Usually Gwaine would read aloud Merlin's letters.

Gwaine felt guilty for not saying anything either. Meeting her eyes he said "Merlin just wrote me." Opening the letter, he began to read.

Gwaine,

It's good to hear that you've adjusted to your life in Norian. We miss you here. Sirian and Gaius are well. I have to tell you, Arthurs getting married. He paused as shock filled him.

He paused to look at her, checking for signs of distress. She nodded, wanting him to continue.

The princess Elaine in a lot of ways reminds me of our Gwen. She's kind and generous. Arthur told me he felt that she would approve of this Queen for Camelot. Elyan is doing well. He continues to design weaponry for Camelot's army. Sorry this missive is short, but I hear the royal pratness calling. Hope to hear from you soon.

Merlin

Once he finished reading, he dared to look at Gwen.

A piece of her memory was jogged by the letter. A brief image of Arthur and a blonde woman standing together flashed before her. Gasping, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's not like we haven't heard this before." Gwen said gently. She'd known of Arthur's wife's death through Merlin's letters, but the time for them to be together had passed. Aloud she said, "He thinks I'm dead. For Camelot, he must move on. He has a kingdom to think about." Her face was serene, Gwaine noticed.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Arthur's first marriage changed everything. It altered all of our paths. That day…it changed things again. Now we're here, and they're … there. And that's alright. I can't help but be reminded of that time with my parents. I don't know the details, but I think this is a piece of the future I saw and forgot."

Gwaine nodded, taking in her words. "Perhaps you won't recognize other things you saw until they happen."

"Perhaps" Gwen nodded in agreement. Gwaine's brown eyes then twinkled at her.

"Let's write a letter. It's time."

Gwen smiled.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds. I can't wait for season 4!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Merlin waited to read the missive until he and his wife retired for the night. It was something they enjoyed doing together. With Sirian tucked under his arm, he began to read.

Merlin,

You may not want to speak to me again after this. I've kept something from you. You see, after you left that day, Gwen came back. She started breathing again.

Merlin's voice trailed off. He couldn't speak. Sirian gently pulled the letter from his grasp. She sent her husband a questioning look. He nodded, and she continued to read, holding one of his hands in hers.

She was weak for a long time. It took months for her to regain her strength. I often wondered if she'd make it through last winter. Once she was better, we put it off, because we didn't know how to tell you. We are both so sorry for not saying anything sooner. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive us, we would like you to visit. It's been far too long.

Gwaine

Silence filled the room as the two lay in shock over what was read. Another letter and envelope appeared behind the first.

There's more" Sirian said. She continued to read.

Merlin,

I promised I'd write when I got settled. It honestly seems like a lifetime ago. I am sorry that you had to experience what happened that day. I understand if you never want to talk to us again. I know I have no business asking this of you, but could you tell Elyan I'm alive? I've enclosed a letter just for him. I've hated not saying anything to either of you. The truth is, in some ways I've been afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to be angry at me or Gwaine. He has been a wonderful friend to me through these events.

I was also silent for a long time because I needed distance from all things Camelot. It seemed like everything there was a source of hurt for me. I needed to heal from all of the things that happened there; Morgana, my father, Arthur, and Lancelot. I apologize for my selfishness and I truly hope you and Sirian come to visit. We'd be honored to have you.

Gwen

Merlin was still silent. Finally his wife spoke.

"I think we should go. You need to see them. There is much that needs to be discussed before we all can move on." Sirian said as she stretched onto her side.

"I want to see them. It just hurts. She's been alive this whole time! And they said nothing!"

"Merlin, see this from their point of view. By the time they knew Arthur was widowed, they were married, and have been now for a year. You heard Gwen say they were afraid of hurting you. A lot can happen in that time." Merlin mulled over his wife's words.

"Do you think they've moved on together?" Merlin asked as he stretched out next to her.

"We have no way of knowing that until we see them. Try and get some rest." Embracing each other, the two went to sleep.

The following morning, Merlin spoke to the King.

"Sirian and I were thinking about taking a tour of the countryside, just the two of us."

"When?"

"In a couple of weeks, if that's alright." Arthur nodded, things were good in Camelot.

"That sounds fine Merlin. You and your wife enjoy your trip." Arthur smiled, happy his friend found love.

"Thank you" Merlin nodded and left the room. Heading to the royal forgery, he found Elyan supervising the making of new swords.

"Merlin!" Elyan hugged his friend. Pulling back and seeing his sober expression, he asked "What's wrong?" After briefly touching the letter in his pocket, Merlin answered, his voice grave.

"There is something important we must discuss."

000000000000

Gwen was busy. Merlin and his wife were coming and she wanted everything perfect. She stepped in and cleaned along with the servants, which they were now used to their lady doing. When they first moved, the staff was unused to the hands on approach the Lord and Lady took to things. They were also surprised by the respect the couple had given everyone. As time passed, the servants adored the couple. Gwaine found her furiously dusting a table in the main room. He then walked over to her and placed his hands on her wrist, stilling her movements.

"Lady, it will be alright." Gently he pulled the dust cloth from her hands. He was surprised at how his skin heated from touching her briefly.

Gwen felt flustered for some reason. Gwaine's gentleness only made her more so. She looked up at him, surprised by the warmth in his eyes. She felt a little breathless from his nearness. Pushing the odd feeling aside, she asked the question that weighed heaviest on her mind.

"What if he hates us?"

"He doesn't." Reaching for her hand, his large thumb stroked her palm. The simple touch relaxed Gwen. She leaned into him then, resting her head lightly on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. The two held each other, drawing comfort from the others nearness. Gwen stood on her tiptoes, and spoke lowly into his ear.

"He's still your friend." She felt the tension leave his shoulders at her words.

A blue light suddenly filled the room. The two jumped as Merlin and a woman appeared before them.

The two couples stared at each other. Gwen spoke first.

"We are so glad that you could make it." As she reached for Merlin's hands, her friend pulled her into a tight hug. He held her for several moments, and then pulling back, just looked at her, tears filling his eyes as the joy of seeing his close friend filled his heart.

Gwen was radiant. She glowed with health and vitality, so unlike the vision of her he saw last.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-"Gwen began, before being stopped by Merlin

"I'm glad my friend is still alive!" Turning to Gwaine, he hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of her." Merlin said. He then looked at the pair before him. He never would have thought it, but his two friends looked right standing together. Next to him, Sirian was thinking the same thing. Gwen turned to her.

"It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for taking care of our friend." Gwen impulsively hugged the woman. Gwaine observed Merlin's wife. She was taller than Gwen, with straight brown hair and discerning hazel eyes. She was quite attractive, and had a quiet manner. She was a good balance for his sometimes outspoken friend, he mused. Pulling apart, his wife then addressed them.

"Lunch will be ready shortly." Gwen said. Let me show you to your rooms" Walking with her, they led the couple to their bedroom upstairs. The lady of the house turned to face them.

"You get settled, and lunch is in an hour. Would you like me to get you anything?" The couple shook their heads.

"We will see you in a bit." The door shut behind them.

Merlin and Sirian looked at each other.

"She's so lovely." Sirian said. "I like her."

"They look happy here" He wasn't expecting that. He realized the air of sadness that surrounded his friends were gone.

"Arthur is looking happier these days." his wife reminded him. "Elaine has been good for him."

Merlin somehow still wanted his friends together. His wife fixed him with a look, at hearing his thoughts just then.

"Just watch them together. They have more in common than you realize." was all she said.

00000000

"I like Merlin's wife. She's good for him" Gwen said. The two were in Gwaine's study.

Gwaine nodded, looking out the window. Catching his eye in the glass reflection, Gwen raised a brow at him.

"What's bothering you?"

I feel like Merlin doesn't approve of us being married, the knight thought to himself. Aloud he said "Can't believe Merlin's married." Gwen knew there was more but didn't press it. He'd tell her when he was ready.

Lunch was 'polite'. The atmosphere was a little strained as the subject matter remained superficial. There were several elephants in the room. Once the dishes were cleared, the four went into the parlor. Merlin couldn't hold it in.

"Arthur was under an enchantment when he married the first time" Gwaine and Gwen looked surprised at this revelation. Merlin then explained what actions the princess used to ensnare Arthur. The room was silent after his tale, as everyone mulled over the warlock's words.

"It's a comfort to know that he didn't just reject me." I cannot tell you how much pain I was in to see him with another. After you arrived, I went to the north tower. I found them there together. I couldn't stay, Merlin. So I packed my things and left. I met up with Gwaine on the road. We traveled together and ended up here." Gwen's voice was soft.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from asking "How did you two get married?"

"It was the right thing to do at the time." Gwen explained the conditions of their marriage. Merlin sighed. "Gwen I always thought-"He was surprised when the couple nodded in understanding, knowing what he was about to say.

"No one thought these things would have happened two years ago. Now they have. We trust it will continue to work out." The lady said simply.

He looked at them. He noted that Gwaine had kept an occasional eye on Gwen, making sure she was alright, and that she did the same for him. They sat close together, hands intertwined, Gwaine's thumb moving back and forth over the back of Gwen's hand. Not for the first time, Merlin wondered just how close they had become. They just looked so comfortable together. He was determined to find out. He then looked at Gwaine. "So Lord Gwaine, show me your keep."

An easy smile crossed the man's face. "Come Royal Advisor, and let me show you around." Merlin noticed the gentle squeeze Gwen gave Gwaine's hand before he rose. The two men left, each hoping to get the answers they needed in order to move forward.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You've made quite a life for yourselves here," Merlin said. The two men were walking around the keep. Merlin was impressed with the work they had done. He was also very proud that his friend finally stuck with something. He liked Gwaine. He had a kind heart and was loyal to those he cared for. It was apparent to anyone that Gwaine cared for his wife deeply, and Gwen for him.

"How did the two of you end up here?" They had stopped near a pond. Sitting on a rock, Gwaine gestured for Merlin to sit.

"I found Gwen on the road being attacked by slavers. They were trying to rape her." Merlin paled. He had no idea that happened.

"Was she…"

"No. I had gotten there just in time" Merlin sighed in relief.

"I had insisted she return home. She was stubborn, and said she had no life there. She then got on her horse and rode off. I followed her. I felt as if I failed Arthur somehow. But if I could keep her safe, then I figured I could make up for my mistake in Escetia."

"She was very quiet at first. She cried at night. She'd lost so much recently, with her father dying, Morgana betraying her, and then to see Arthur like that, she needed to just grieve, you know?" Merlin nodded, then said "Gwaine, Arthur was enchanted. Nothing was your fault. If anything, the blame lies with me. I should have recognized the signs earlier than I had"

"It's done now. We can't go back. Gwen often says to keep moving forward, even through the hard times."

"How is she now?"

"She's made peace with what's happened last year." Merlin raised a brow at the knight's statement.

"How can you tell?" Merlin was curious.

"Well Gwen is quite straightforward now. She doesn't talk around things. I know her, I can just tell. She can speak of past things without sadness entering her eyes or voice."

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

Gwaine looked him directly in the eye. "I do. What's not to love?"'

"Are you in love with her?" Gwaine was silent. He knew he loved her, but it wasn't a topic he was ready to discuss with his friend just yet. The acknowledgement of loving her was still new to him. Flashing his trademark grin, he quipped "Who isn't in love with Gwen?" Merlin saw the flash in his friend's eye, but realized that was all he was getting out of him for now. In the meantime, he'd keep an eye on them. He then turned to Gwaine and smiled.

"The two of you have a lot in common. Both of you lost your parents. You both are giving and loyal. Both of you have such generous, hearts. I have to admit, I never would have imagined this, but it's good, you two." Merlin clapped his friend on the back. Gwaine smiled, and the two sat in silence awhile, each pleased that the answers they needed were found.

Back at the house, the women were getting along well.

"What you've done with the house is lovely, Gwen."

"Thank you."

"Merlin has told me a lot about you. I hope you can see me as a friend as well." The lady smiled at her words.

"Merlin is a good friend. I can tell that you're good for him. Please know how badly I've felt for not telling you sooner I was here." Sirian shook her head.

"We are happy to know you are alive. Merlin was so devastated when he found you that day."

"Gwaine said that Merlin would be more happy than angry." Curiosity filled the other woman.

"The two of you are close?" Gwen nodded.

"With all that's happened, how can we not be? He's been here, through everything, and he still laughing." Her voice took on a warm tone as she thought of Gwaine. It seemed she had been doing that a lot lately.

"You love him." Sirian was quite perspective, she thought. She'd picked up in minutes what she had just now begun to admit to herself.

"What's not to love? You know, I never thought this would happen when I left Camelot." The Druid nodded with understanding as she looked at her new friend closely.

"Arthur's initial choice to marry changed everything. But I believe that this will all resolve in time." Leaning closer, she asked "So just how close are you two?"

Catching her meaning, a faint blush stained the lady's cheeks. Sirian smiled knowingly as she said "There's nothing wrong with finding your husband attractive."

"It's not that, it's just that-"

"So you don't find him attractive?" Sirian's voice took on a teasing tone.

"I didn't say that. Gwaine is a beautiful person, inside and out. He's been wonderful to me. I was devastated when I left Camelot. I'd finally begun to believe in the dream of the future Arthur had for us. Too see him married and seemingly enamored of his wife tore my heart out from me. I had to leave. I knew that I would not be able to witness the stealing of my dreams day after day." Gwen took a deep breath and continued. "Two men assaulted me on the road. They were slavers. Gwaine arrived in time and rescued me. After that, we traveled, with no destination in sight. We ended up here, and you know the rest." Sirian nodded in understanding. They sent the rest of the afternoon getting better acquainted.

0000000000000000

Merlin and his wife stayed a few more days. The foursome enjoyed the time together. On the final day, Merlin and Sirian packed their bags and headed to the main room where they entered only a few days ago. The four all hugged each other. Merlin promised a letter once they got home.

"We'll visit soon." Merlin said.

"Bring my brother back with you next time" Elyan was on patrol, so he couldn't make the trip with such short notice. He did promise to make the next one, and had given Merlin a letter for Gwen. It said he was happy she was alive, along with updates of what was happening in his life. Sirian then said "Remember what I said." The two women shared a secret smile, while the men both made a mental note to ask later what that meant.

The druid and advisor then held hands. A blue light enveloped them, and they disappeared.

Gwaine and Gwen looked blankly at the now empty space where their friends once stood.

"Well, that takes a bit getting used to." Gwen quipped. Turning to face her husband, she continued "I'm glad they came."

"Me too. It was good to see them." Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it. "I'll see you later". His wife nodded, and the two headed off to see to their duties.

00000000000

Browyn and Gwaine were doing a final walk through the house before bed. Turning a corner Browyn noticed his wife Penny giving him thumbs up. Browyn was in on the plan. The staff adored the couple, and wanted to 'help' them get closer. Lord Gwaine and his Lady were fair and kind. His role: to get his Master upstairs within the next few minutes. He wasn't sure about the details; he just knew to do what he's told.

"We are done here" Gwaine said. "You head on and see you wife. I saw the look she was just giving you" Laughing at his valet's blush, Gwaine continued "Go on, I'll see you in the morning, I'm heading up now." Browyn, relieved he didn't have to make up a story, simply nodded and said "Goodnight milord".

Gwaine ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. It was his favorite thing to do once the house was silent. He liked his life, despite the unexpected turns it took a year ago. They had saved quite a bit of money, even with all of the renovations. He knew time was winding down, and if the next two years went as fast as the first, he knew he needed a solid plan in place. He was working through several plans, the main ones focusing on keeping Gwen safe. He wished they could stay. As open as the two were with each other, neither discussed staying, knowing what had to take place for that to happen. He remembered what Merlin told him.

They were riding to check out the eastern border. Merlin turned to him and said "She cares for you a great deal. I've only seen her look at one other the way she looks at you." Gwaine was surprised by his words. Could it be true? Did she return his feelings?

Gwen was the best 'wife' he could have asked for. She was a sounding board for his ideas. She also was willing to help. He confided all of his childhood to her. She was easy to talk to. She also spoke of her fears of abandonment. Everyone she loved left. Her parents, Morgana, Lancelot, Arthur all left in some way. Still lost in thought, Gwaine entered their bedroom and pulled off his shirt and pants. Grabbing a towel, he headed into the bath. He stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

Gwen was in the tub. Her smooth brown shoulders shone from the water. Her hair was piled high atop her head, with a few tendrils lying on her long, graceful neck. She was humming as she rinsed the soap from her arms. Gwaine couldn't move, questions running through his muddled brain.

How did this happen? The two of them were very careful about bathing so that seeing each other in a state of undress didn't occur.

How did this happen? He was certain he'd never seen skin as smooth as hers.

When did his wife become so beautiful? A sound must have escaped him, because Gwen asked "Gwaine? Could you close the door? Marjorie must have forgotten."

"Err, sure." His heart pounding loudly, Gwaine shut the door to the bath. He sat on the bed, put his head in his hands, and wondered how he could make that happen every day. He then smacked himself with his hands for thinking something that farfetched.

Gwen wondered how that happened. She must have been in the tub too long; she was usually out and dressed before Gwaine came up. Rising from the tub, she reached for her towel. Drying off, she reached for her lotion. Marjorie showed her how rosewater and tallow made a thick substance that kept her skin soft. Gwen exchanged the roses for lilacs. Finishing she reached for her gown, wait where was her gown? It can't be out there, she thought. Walking to the door, she opened it a bit. "Gwaine do you see my gown in there?"

The knight looked on the bed next to him. Her gown lay there. A finger reached out and touched the fabric, reveling in its softness. He thought of its owner, wondering how much softer her skin was. He shook his head in a futile attempt to clear the thoughts centered around his wife.

"It's out here." He replied in a voice which he hoped sounded normal.

"Can you please bring it to me? Marjorie must have forgotten. She's been forgetting more now that the babe is almost here." Gwen forced her voice to stay calm. Gwaine picked up the gown and carried it to the door. A slim, fragrant, honey colored arm reached out. He put the gown in her hand. Their fingers brushed, causing the couple's skin to heat. Moments later she emerged. "I started heating water for your bath. Sorry for being in there so long." Moving past him, she sat on the bed and removing her pins, took down her hair. She ran her fingers through the scalp. Taking her brush, she braided her hair into one braid, the ends reaching her waist. Gwaine stood there entranced.

She'd done this every night for a year. He'd sit and talk to her while she brushed her hair. Why was tonight different? He thought to himself, already knowing the answer. Not quite willing to face the facts, Gwaine strode into the bath. Once the door shut, Gwen sighed in relief.

How did that happen? Marjorie always left her gown in the bath.

How did that happen? Did her husband always look so good without his shirt?

Gwen had finally come to a place where thinking about Arthur didn't hurt. Memories of their first kiss no longer haunted her thoughts late at night. Neither did thinking about the kiss she witnessed between Arthur and his wife. She hurt for a long time. The ordeal made her question a lot about herself. She was glad that it was because of an enchantment Arthur married. It hurt to think he could just toss her aside. Thinking about her life now, she never dreamed she could be happy again. She could also remember Camelot with fondness, but it no longer felt like home. Her life now felt good. Norian, namely Fernstone, was home now.

As she wondered when that happened, she thought of how much Gwaine had grown. He still had fun, but he no longer shirked from responsibility. He was reliable and constant, two words she never would have used to describe Gwaine a year ago. A creak startled her. The door to the bath opened a little, interrupting her thoughts. Gwen went to close it when she saw Gwaine start to emerge from the tub. She quickly shut her eyes, but not before getting an eyeful of wide shoulders and a muscular back. She felt flushed as the image of her husband did not disappear from beneath her lids. Surprised by the feeling, Gwen remembered the last time she felt like that was when she last saw Arthur. She also realized she'd been feeling that way towards the knight for awhile. Hearing Gwaine getting ready to leave the bath, she quickly got under the covers and feigned sleep, pushing her disquieting thoughts from her mind. Her husband came out, and paused by her bed. She felt his fingers gently brush a stray curl from her cheek. He then headed to the floor and lay down. The two lay awake for a long time, each thinking about the other and how their feelings were continually changing to something deeper..

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. There is something about these two that my muse just won't let go of. So I'll just continue to do what she says. We are about halfway through the story. I'm almost finished with it! It's been so much fun posting. Hope everyone is having a great week!


	17. Chapter 17

This is nothing but fluff!

Chapter 17

Court visits were a bore, Gwaine thought as he sat in a meeting. He'd rather be riding horses, or fishing, something. Gwaine was straightforward, and the duplicitous actions of many courtiers bothered him. The King liked Gwaine, and invited him to sit on his council. So every few months, the couple headed to the castle for a few days. Gwaine knew it was an honor and all, but it would be nice if a little mead was present. He had a feeling meetings would be far more interesting if it were there. He chuckled to himself, imagining the pompous Lord Lewis drunk. He started to snicker when he imagined him dancing on the table and his wig, which he so carefully maintained, falling off. Remembering where he was, he coughed to cover up his laughter.

The King reached over and clapped his back. "You alright Lord Gwaine?" The king's eyes held mirth, and Gwaine had the feeling he'd been caught daydreaming…again.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty" He then focused his attention on the meeting.

Gwen was not a fan of going to court. After serving the Lady Morgana for many years, she witnessed the cattiness that was court life. Norian was no different. Gwen received an earful of gossip and slander every time. While Gwaine met with the king and his other advisors. She kept mostly to herself. Gwen learned in Camelot that minding your business was the best way to handle court. If you gave them nothing to talk about, they had little to say. Another important lesson was to show kindness to everyone. It made saying bad things about you that much harder.

Gwen did make friends, and she loved them, as she had never really had girlfriends before. She became good friends with the two ladies she met at Gwaine's celebratory feast over a year ago. Lady Dindrane was wife to the very well established Lord Accolon. Dindrane was older, shrewd, and straightforward, and yet somehow very motherly. She had taken Gwen under her wing last year when she first started coming to the castle. The lady had also taken Fenice, the wife of Knight Sir Gaheris under her wing also. Fenice was the same age as Gwen, and she had an infant son, Gareth. Gaheris and Fenice lived in the neighboring estate to Fernstone, Rockbridge. The husbands were also friends, and the families had dinners over at each other's homes often.

The three ladies sat beneath a tree on a bench enjoying the weather, watching the older children play as they talked amongst themselves.

"I met my husband for the first time on a day very similar to this one," Dindrane replied as she turned her face towards the breeze gently blowing over the courtyard. Fenice and Gwen's eyes both widened in surprise by the statement, simply because the Lady usually instructed them on court manners and such when they all spent time together. The older woman ignored them, and continued saying "I was young, around you girls' age, sitting on a bench with my sisters, watching the men have an archery contest. Accolon had all of his hair then, you see." Gwen bit back a giggle, knowing the running joke about being able to see your reflection on Lord Accolon's shiny bald head. Seeing the mirth in Fenice's eyes, Gwen could tell she was thinking the same.

"Accolon, and Prince Lionel were the final two competing. And Accolon missed! The Prince won, and Lord Accolon came over and apologized, saying that our abundant beauty distracted him from winning."

"That sounds like something Gwaine would say," Gwen laughed.

"How did you meet?" Julia asked.

"I was walking in my town, headed to the market to do some shopping. He passed me, and then he stopped by a flower cart, plucked one and turned around to catch up to me. He put the flower behind one of my ears and said 'I believe this is yours'. I removed it and gave it back-"

"You gave it back?" Fenice was incredulous. Gwaine was handsome, very charming and had this roughish look to him. She could tell that he was a man few women would say no to, if he turned his charisma towards them. His attention however was always focused on his wife. The young wife noticed that his eyes followed Gwen in the same manner that Gaheris' followed her. He was devoted to her, Fenice noted. Gwen was very lucky, she thought to herself.

"At that time, I was in love with another" was her simple answer.

"What happened there?" Lady Dindrane asked.

"He married another. I was devastated. With my parents dead, I had no one to stop me from leaving my home. Gwaine found me on the road, and escorted me here. He won the tourney, and well you know the rest," Gwen thought it would be best to leave out all of the magical stuff that happened in her old town.

"Things have a way of working out," Dindrane said. "Now you have a lovely home and quite the husband in Lord Gwaine," Fenice nodded in agreement and then began sharing her tale.

"I met Gaheris at a tourney," Fenice said. "He won and our eyes met in the crowd. We were both guests in the Castle, where we were introduced formally. Through our families a marriage was arranged, but fortunately for us, it was a love match" the young lady smiled.

"Indeed," Dindraine said.

The three women continued to talk quietly among themselves for awhile. Their maids came later to help prepare their ladies for dinner.

0000000000

Lady Ashlaine's laughter floated across the ballroom, its throaty tones grating on Gwen's nerves. She looked over at the beautiful blonde, noticing her hand Gwaine's arm. She didn't like it at all, but she was at a loss of what to do about it. Morgana was the star in Camelot, and Gwen was mostly unnoticed by the men there. So when Arthur kissed her for the first time, she was astounded that he would even consider her attractive, especially considering her low status. When she and Arthur were secretly together, she could never openly compete for his attention when ladies expressed interest. She had no business doing so as a maid. So she was a bit unsure of her feminine charms. Arthur and Lancelot had both talked about her goodness and sweetness, but those were inner qualities, not outer ones. She'd never stopped men in their tracks, the way she'd seen Morgana do countless times in Camelot's court. She was feeling discouraged when Dindrane approached.

"Why are you just standing here?" Lady Dindrane's voice whispered behind her, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. "That tart is all over your husband. Do something!"

"What? She's-"

"Go over there!" The older woman practically shoved her in her husband's direction.

Gwen pulled herself taller and walked across to where her husband stood with other gentlemen and Lady Ashlaine. The lady figured she'd d come up with something once she got there. What she didn't realize as she approached was that the golden light from the candle accentuated the warm tone of her skin, while her pink gown flattered her figure, highlighting her delicate neck, slim shoulders, and dainty waist. She was oblivious to the men's eyes followed her graceful movements, some discreetly, others quite obvious.

Gwaine couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, graceful, ethereal; lovely… and then she was before him. The gentle aroma of her lilac scent filled his nostrils. Her hair was up in a delicate style which was very becoming. Gwaine's hands itched to take it down and simply bury his face in its softness. He was also relieved she came over. Lady Ashlaine would not go away. He had moved himself out of her reach several times. The lady did not get the hint.

Guinevere greeted the gentlemen with a smile. "Good evening gentlemen." All spoke a greeting in return. As the conversation resumed, Gwen gracefully maneuvered herself over to her husband's side, subtly moving Lady Ashley out of the way. A faint blush stained her cheeks at the intense look her husband was giving her, realizing he had been looking at her that way since she was on the other side of the room. Gwen smiled at her husband, and rested her hand gently upon his. His warm skin resting beneath her fingers caused her heart to speed up. She idly stroked her thumb across his skin, an action he'd often do to her when she was feeling anxious about something. Instead of calming her, the way that action usually did, instead she felt her skin flush as his skin beneath hers became warmer. Their eyes met, and for a moment, the two only saw each other. Lady Ashlaine knew the moment Lady Guinevere walked over that she was kidding herself to think she had a chance to gain the handsome lord's attention. Lord Gwaine's eyes hadn't left Lady Guinevere's since she came over to him.

Lady Dindrane looked on with much satisfaction. She knew that Lord Gwaine and his wife while married hadn't been together yet. As an older woman, she knew the signs of a 'joined union'. But if by judging by the looks the pair had been giving each other that evening, she figured they were well on their way to becoming one.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Morgana was pleased at her progress. Arthur and Guinevere were separated and she had his finest knight under her influence. She also began meeting with King Alined secretly within the past few months. The king still wanted revenge through Arthur for the acts his father performed against his kingdom. Alined promised Morgana assistance in her quest to take over as the rightful heir to the throne, as long as he obtained some of Camelot's bounty to further his kingdom. Reaching for a tassel from an old shawl, Morgana looked in the mirror. She hadn't looked upon her former friend since she saw her leaving Camelot in tears over a year ago.

Gwen was talking to a man, whose face was in shadow.

"Interesting." she murmured to herself as she continued to watch. Her eyebrow rose as she noted the fine quality of Gwen's yellow day dress through the glass. It was far nicer than anything she had here. She frowned when she saw the smile on her face.

How could she be happy? She wondered as she continued to look. She was perplexed when she saw a large hand grab her waist. The man pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his own. Morgana's mouth dropped open as she watched Gwen's hand wrap itself in the man's hair. The sun shone off her ring, the light shining into the mirror, stunning her a moment.

Gwen was married? She continued to look, dumbfounded as the man pushed her back against the wall. Gwen's hands pulled her husband closer to her, and they kissed again, this time with more fervor. They broke apart, foreheads touching, and kissed again. The man slowly lifted his head and walked away, grinning, giving Morgana a clear view of who he was.

She gasped. It couldn't be! Picking up a dagger, she looked in the mirror again.

Her brother was standing next to a tall blond woman, with his hand resting on her swollen stomach. He gazed into the woman's eyes with sincere affection.

How did this happen? She'd known her brother remarried, but he didn't gaze upon his wife then the way he was now. Her frown became deeper as she realized that two of the people she wanted to be unhappy were not. Throwing down the dagger in anger, she snatched up a piece of worn blue fabric. The images shifted to Merlin and a woman, their heads close together, deep in conversation. Her anger grew as she saw the bands signifying marriage around their fingers.

They were not supposed to be happy! And yet they were.

It was time to kick her plans up a notch. She would not be satisfied until she was back on the throne and they were all dead.

00000000

Gwen touched her swollen mouth gingerly. Her husband kissed her! Her heartbeat quickened as she remembered how his lips felt against hers.

Gwaine was getting ready to check on the horses when he turned to her in the hall and said "I want to stay."

"Where?"

"Here with you."

"Don't you have fine horses to check on?" her voice was teasing. Running a hand through his hair, Gwaine sighed.

"I want us to live here at least for the next fifty years." The words tumbled from his mouth in a rush.

"But that means we-"She looked at him then. "You want to?" Nodding, he smiled at her.

"I've fallen for your irresistible charms," A slow smile grew on her lips.

"I have been taken in by yours as well." Gwaine's eyes lit up. He pulled her to him. Bending his head, he kissed her lips for the first time. His lips touched hers gently as he savored her taste. Her arms wound around his neck as he nuzzled her mouth. When he nipped her bottom lip, she gasped, her hand tangling in his hair.

As her husband was pushing her against the wall, Gwen was thankful for the cool stone now resting against her back. It helped offset the heat she was feeling in her husband's arms.

The kiss deepened once she'd opened her mouth following his nibbling her lip. It made her senses swim. She needed him closer. Her other hand was on his shirt, and curling it around her fingers, she instinctively pulled him closer. They stayed that way for several moments, the two of them simply enjoying each other. When it ended, Gwaine rested his forehead against hers as they tried to breathe normally again.

"I've wanted to do that awhile" His low voice was now in her ear. She smiled, and leaning up, kissed him gently. As her lips slowly left his, he grinned.

"I've got to work." he murmured. "I'll see you later. Gwen nodded. Turning from her reluctantly, he turned to finish his work for the day.

As Gwaine rode, he thought of his wife.

Her response to his kiss nearly undid him. Her innocent yet passionate response was quite an intoxicating combination. He hadn't meant to blurt out his desire to stay. His initial plan was for them to discuss staying before bed. But her beauty somehow distracted him more than usual. Her yellow dress made her glow, highlighting the natural rosy hue her brown skin possessed. Gwaine had always thought his wife was beautiful, from the initial moment he'd met her on the streets in Camelot so long ago. He was surprised that she'd turned him down. Women rarely did.

As he got to know her better, his respect for her grew. Beneath her gentleness and kind nature was a tenacity that rivaled some of the greatest knights he'd fought with. She left and started her life over. By sticking with her, his life changed in many ways. He didn't plan of falling for her. It made him nervous, as he'd never been in love before. He didn't want to mess things up. His mind flashed back to their kiss. Smiling, he had a feeling he'd be thinking about her a lot today, which was a burden he didn't mind carrying at all.

000000000

In Camelot, Arthur looked at his now pregnant wife. He was thrilled at the coming of a baby. He was more than a little concerned when thinking about the birth, seeing that his own mother died shortly after his own. He reminded himself that circumstances were different. This was not a pregnancy aided by magic. There was no death needed to balance the life in his wife's body.

In the months following the marriage, the respect the King and Queen had for each other slowly deepened into genuine affection. He cared for Elaine a great deal; he was quite devoted to her. Her kindness and joy for living was a healing balm for Arthur's troubled heart. He never imagined he'd find anything close to love again following the events that transpired a little over a year ago.

He loved Guinevere. A part of him always would. But she was gone. Elaine was funny. She made him laugh. Her wise counsel was a great asset in leading Camelot forward. A night filled with too much wine resulted in the pregnancy. However, as her belly grew, the affection they had for one another grew as well.

Merlin observed the happiness of the King. It was a difficult decision, but Merlin decided not to tell Arthur of Gwen being alive. It changed nothing, the man thought to himself. Both were married to other people, and both were happy. His wife objected, saying that Arthur would be happy to know she was alive, but he remained firm. He remembered his wife pursing her lips and saying "I don't think this is a good idea."

Secrets always had a way of coming out.

000000000

Lancelot woke from a fitful sleep. His nights were filled with Gwen, holding her, kissing her and making love to her. The images would change to a Gwen with blood streaming from her head. She'd look at him and ask why he hurt her. He would awaken from his nightmare briefly only to fall asleep and have the same dream again.

He wanted to talk to Merlin about everything, but each time he tried, it was as if his mouth would fill with dust. He would fill with shame as he remembered his actions over the past year. The knight felt alone and very disconnected from the people he served. He wondered, not for the first time, if serving Camelot was really worth it.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I appreciate all reviews, and alerts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alined was a king bent on revenge. When Uther was alive, it seemed as if he thwarted him at every turn. All of the lands Alined himself coveted, Uther would acquire before him. As Camelot grew, Milene diminished. While Escetia was on one side of Camelot, Milene was on the other.

What many didn't know was that Milene's wealth had grown. The price of dealing in human flesh netted Alined many bountiful dividends for his kingdom. He'd entered into an arrangement with Jarl, the slaver. While most kingdoms either outlawed or turned a blind eye to slavery, Alined allowed Jarl to conduct his dealings there…for a price of course. The gold he'd acquired allowed him to begin to buy an army. Even though he'd become quite wealthy, he maintained a façade of being an impoverished kingdom. Neighboring kingdoms looked upon him with contempt. But the king didn't care. If his plans continued the way they had, taking over the neighboring kingdoms would be a breeze.

When Morgana came to him, seeking refuge, the king accommodated her, knowing somehow housing Uther's hate filled daughter would benefit him. His instincts proved correct when the woman came to him with a plan. They could undermine Camelot from within, and turn the king's mighty army against him. Once the King was defeated, Alined and Morgana would rule.

Alined liked the idea. However, he only saw the need for one monarch. He had decided to rid himself of Morgana once the takeover was complete. His fingers touched the amber amulet, which was an object that could ward off the darkest magic. He had a suspicion that Morgana would try to get rid of him soon. Smiling to himself, he patted the vial that hung from a second chain from his neck. The poison was odorless and without taste. When he had what he wanted, killing the witch would be easy.

0000000

Arthur was reading over some military documents. He'd noticed some discrepancies in Lancelot's documents. He stood, ready to find the knight and discuss his findings when the door burst open. His advisor ran into the room, breathing heavily.

"What is it Merlin?"Arthur asked.

"The Queen's pains have begun." Arthur strode past Merlin to where his wife was getting ready to give birth. Going to the room only to be kicked out moments later, The King began to pace the hall. He was nervous. He didn't want to raise a child alone.

Merlin watched Arthur pace back and forth. "Arthur?" he called. The king stopped walking. Merlin walked to Arthur and placed an arm across his shoulders. "Let's take a walk."

"But Elaine-"

"We won't be gone long. Someone will get us if there is a problem." Arthur shook his head.

"I will wait here." Merlin nodded.

"I will wait with you." The two sat in silence as they hoped that the first royal birth in Camelot since Arthur's had a good outcome.

Inside, Elaine, Sirian and Gaius were delivering the baby. Gaius was a bit nervous. He hadn't delivered a royal in twenty-six years. He'd helped Igraine deliver Arthur. Not dwelling on the aftermath of that birth, the Physician focused on the task at hand.

"Your Majesty, I see the head. Push again."

Grabbing Sirian's hand, Elaine did just that.

"Push harder!"

Grunting and bearing down, Elaine pushed. The pain was…the queen decided there were no words to describe the pain. She did know that Arthur was not touching her ever again.

Gaius gently but firmly pulled the baby. A loud cry soon filled the air. Cutting the cord and cleaning off the babe, Gaius handed him to her.

"A boy, your majesty."

Elaine's heart swelled at the sight of her son. He was beautiful, with a head of brown hair.

Merlin and Arthur heard the cry outside the room. Standing, Arthur burst in the room. He could wait no longer. Anxiously looking around, his eyes found his wife and baby. On his way to them, Gaius clapped his shoulder.

"You have a son. He and his mother are doing just fine." Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Going to the bed, he gingerly sat down next to Elaine. Gaius, Merlin and Sirian left the room to give them a bit of privacy.

Arthur looked at his wife. A flush filled her face from her exertions, but other than that she appeared fine. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hold your son." Arthur opened his mouth and said "I don't want to hurt him. He's so tiny!" Shaking her head she held him out to her husband.

"You'll be fine." she assured. Carefully, Arthur held the tiny bundle. His heart burst with love for his son. Looking at his wife, he said "We need a name."

"How do you feel about Ector?" Mother and Father looked at their sleeping son, then at each other. Arthur then said "Welcome to Camelot, Prince Ector Pendragon"

000000000000

Gwaine and his wife rode along the trail. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Gwen to take a little time off, but he had noticed she had been working a bit hard lately. The events from last summer were never far from his mind, and Gwaine didn't want her to overexert herself.

"It's a lovely day." Gwen said as they rode. "It's been awhile since I've been out here."

"That's because you've been working too hard." Gwen shook her head.

"There is so much work to be done, and-"

"You have help, you know. Use it" Gwen nodded her head. She knew Gwaine was right. She had a tendency to try to do everything herself sometimes. It was an old habit she'd had for a long time. For years, she had to do everything herself. And it was easy to slide back into the role of doing that. Especially when she was working out frustration. Frowning slightly, she glanced at her husband, the source of it.

He hadn't kissed her since that day.

Naturally, she wondered why.

He had been quite tender and solicitous of her attention. Daily they would take walks before the evening meal, and he would hold her hand. He'd kiss her forehead many times.

But the heady kisses from a few weeks ago that made her head swim and her knees weak?

None of those had happened.

Gwen wanted…well her thoughts about what she wanted caused her flush every time.

Feeling the familiar warmth against her cheeks, the lady hoped her observant husband would think it was the weather. It was a bit warm outside after all.

Gwaine looked at his wife, noticing the flush that had tinted her cheeks. He hoped she wasn't too warm. Turning to her, he said "The lake isn't too far. There's also plenty of shade." Gwen nodded. Gwaine began to wonder just how they could move their relationship forward. After the kiss that morning, he didn't want to rush things with her. She wasn't like any other woman he'd known. So he followed his father's example. He remembered the nights when he and his mother would take early evening walks, their hands intertwined, expressions of love gracing their faces. He did the same with Gwen.

Looking ahead, he saw the shimmering lake before them. He saw the beautiful smile grace Gwen's face at the scene before her. The water of the lake was blue, and reflected the sky perfectly. Trees circled on side, providing shade from the sun. Finding a place to dismount, the knight turned and said "Let's stop here." Gwen nodded in agreement.

Dismounting from their horses, Gwen removed the blanket from her saddle pack, and she laid it beneath a tree. A bit more tired from the ride than she realized, Gwen sat down to rest. Gwaine soon joined her, carrying food and water. Placing the items down on the blanket, he sat next to her. Gwen reached for one of the water skins and took a sip, a bead of water trailing down her neck and collarbone, before disappearing into her dress.

Gwaine's eyes followed the water with great interest.

Gwen sat the skin down and then began setting out the food. The two ate, talking of plans for the keep and recent court antics from their last visit. As their conversation continued, Gwen's eyes kept drifting to Gwaine's mouth, something she'd found herself doing a lot lately. His lips were firm she noted. Remembering his kiss, Gwen felt a rush of heat course through her.

Gwaine noticed his wife's distracted expression. Closing his large fingers around her wrist, he tapped his fingers on her soft skin, bringing her attention back to him. Her eyes met his.

"Sorry."

"What's on your mind?" Gwen decided to be as straightforward as she could, even though the subject matter was a new one for her.

"I was thinking about that morning a few weeks ago."

"Which one?" Was he joking? Gwen thought. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"The one where you said you wanted us to live here for the next fifty years". Gwaine's expression was thoughtful. He was about to speak when his wife's next question startled him.

"Was our kiss not pleasing to you?" Gwaine's mouth dropped. When he recovered, he asked his own question.

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's just that…you haven't…" Gwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes and mouth to speak, Gwaine leaned closer and placed a finger on her lips. Her wide eyes met his.

"I have wanted to kiss you many times. I didn't want to rush you. I wanted to court you a little. I remembered the walks my parents took when I was young. I wanted to share that with you." He kissed her gently.

Gwen's heart melted at his words. He continued.

"The kiss that morning was very pleasing to me. I just didn't want to move too fast," He kissed her again, longer this time. When they parted, the knight continued. "Gwen, I love you. I never imagined I'd find love. I know I'm not Arthur. But I promise to love you as long as there is breath in this body."

The rare vulnerable expression in her husband's eyes floored her.

"I know you're not Arthur." Gwen began slowly. "I care for Arthur, a part of me always will. But you have shielded me, protected me, and have taken care of me. You make me laugh. Your heart is beautiful to me." Her fingers reached up and traced his chest where his heart lay. "I could not have asked for a better husband. Gwaine, when I left Camelot, I never thought I'd find love again. But I have with you. I love you. I'm in love with you." Her fingertips traced his face, ghosting over his features. Raising her face to his, she kissed him gently. Pulling back, she said, "I don't want you sleeping on the floor anymore." Gwen saw the flash of surprise in his eyes at her statement.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Sitting close to one another, hands intertwined, their faces were close.

"Next to me." Gwen spoke the words quickly before she lost her nerve. Gwaine studied her. His heart soared as he saw that her eyes shone with love for him. He noticed she was a bit nervous after her last statement. Speaking to the hesitancy he said "We'll go at our own pace. We have fifty years after all."His lips claimed hers and the kiss between them sealed them together.


	20. Chapter 20

Some adult themes in the chapter. Nothing graphic.

Chapter 20

Gwen hummed as she dusted the bookshelves. Autumn cleaning was now well underway, and Gwen assigned everyone tasks, including herself. The staff knew to just ask the lady if they had any questions, now used to her pitching in. Needing to reach the upper shelves, Gwen climbed the ladder and began working.

"You'd better watch yourself up there." Gwen's hands stilled at the sound of her husband's voice. She smiled. Ever since that day at the lake, the two continued to spend time together daily, enjoying each other's company. The two also slept together at night, kissing and holding one another, but the final line had not been crossed. After that conversation at the lake, the two decided to let things occur naturally. Gwaine had now positioned himself at the bottom of the ladder. Holding it steady, he said "Come down and kiss your husband."He smiled at her. Slowly, Gwen made her way down. When she reached the bottom, she turned to face him, smiling. Gwaine grinned, and placing his hands on her waist, gently pushed her back against the ladder. His mouth met hers in a slow, heated kiss that never failed to turn her knees to jelly. He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her soft form against his. The kiss quickly became more intense as moments passed. A cough surprised them.

"Milord" Brown's quiet voice interrupted them. Gwaine lifted his head and turned slowly, pinning the man with an annoyed look .The head steward swallowed, then said "The Lady Guinevere is needed in the kitchen. Cook said something about cleaning the stove." With that, Brown quickly left the study, shutting the door behind him. Some maids were in the hall. Bronson nodded in response to their silent query. The household couldn't be more pleased at witnessing the love blossoming between the Master and his wife.

In the study, Gwaine was regarding his wife again. Her face was slightly flushed, and she was nibbling her lip, something she only did when nervous. She was always embarrassed to be 'caught' by staff kissing her husband. She had been embarrassed a lot lately. It seemed whenever the two of them were together for any amount of time, they ended up in a heated embrace. The knight leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. His lips are so soft, Gwen thought as she looked into his eyes. She blushed under the intensity they held regarding her.

"I should get going." Gwen said. Her feet wouldn't move.

"Yes you should before I decide to keep you here." Her husband said, a grin creeping across his face.

"And what would you do with me here?" A mischievous smile began to form on her face.

"I am fairly certain I would come up with something." Gwen smiled wider and pulled him to her for another kiss. Slowly the pair separated. Gwaine had continued his slow pursuit of her for the last few months. The kisses had slowly become more intense, and his unhurried touch left her wanting more.

Gwaine desired his wife. However, he didn't rush her. He did not want her to be reminded of those men on the road who attacked her in any way. So he took his time. His patience paid off. His wife welcomed his touch, which brought him much satisfaction. He wanted to make love her badly. Her kiss and her gentle touch never failed to feel as if his heart would pound out of his chest. He knew that soon she would be ready to take the next step. He just needed to continue being patient.

00000000

Lord Gaheris and Lady Fenice came to visit and stay for dinner that day. As the men went to look at a horse Gwaine was considering to stud, the two ladies visited in the sitting room. "How are things with Gwaine?" Fenice had become a great friend over the past year. Gwen had confided to her the truth about their unusual situation. Fenice was ecstatic that they were getting closer.

"Things are good." Gwen couldn't contain her grin.

"Have you…"

"Not yet."

"But soon." Gwen nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I know how it works, and yet it is unknown to me. I wonder if I would be pleasing and-"Fenice cut off her nervous ramble saying "Trust me when I say it will be fine. Gwaine is patient and it's quite obvious he loves you."

Gwen realized she was ready. She knew she could trust Gwaine with her body. He was nothing like those men she encountered on the road. She wondered how she could convey that. Her thoughts must have been obvious, because Fenice said with a glint in her eye. "I have found that the best way to get Gaheris' attention is to let him watch me disrobe." Gwen blushed. The young lady continued, "Or I ask for him to help me wash my back while I'm bathing. I'm sure you'll figure this out." The lady smiled at her friends deepening blush. "I'm just giving you ideas."

00000000

The lady sat in the tub, contemplating her options. It had been three days since Fenice's visit. She was nervous. At night, they'd go to bed. In the morning, the kisses and touching were becoming more intimate. Gwaine wasn't up stairs yet. Gwen had an idea.

Gwaine came into their room, and quickly readied himself for bed. Dressed only in his sleep pants, he got into bed. Pulling his wife to him, he was surprised to find his hands touching her bare skin. As he drew back, she propped up on her elbow. Gwaine noticed her unbound hair, free from its usual braid, falling across her shoulders. His mouth went dry. She was beautiful; he thought the soft light from the candle making her skin glow. Eyes met, and the lady spoke.

"I was reminded of our wedding vows this morning," Gwen began as she reached for her husband's left hand. Kissing his ring finger, she said"With this ring I thee wed." Her eyes met his. Reaching for her hand, Gwaine found his wife's band. Bringing her slender finger to his lips, he repeated his wife's ministrations. Whispering softly as he looked deep into her eyes, he said "With this body, I thee worship." Their lips met and clung as the two became lost in each other.

In the morning, Gwaine woke first. Looking over at his sleeping wife, he smiled. Her softness and sweetness he expected, but the passion that rose and met his…it had never been like that for him before. His hand idly stroked the soft skin of her back, his fingertips reveling in the feel of her lush skin. Gwen stirred, and stretched. Opening her eyes and feeling the cool sheets against her bare skin, she briefly wondered why she wasn't wearing her gown. Her eyes then met Gwaine's. Images from the night before flashed before her. She blushed as she remembered her uninhibited behavior. She was suddenly quite thankful that the servant's quarters were upstairs and on the other side of the house.

She had been taught that the physical side of marriage was simply a woman's duty that must be endured. But the experience last night was the complete opposite of that. It was as if there was a flame between them that burned hotter and hotter until it could no longer be contained.

Gwaine was curious as to the source of his wife's blush. He carefully studied her expression, looking for regrets. Finding none, he ran a finger over her lips. He was rewarded with her kissing it softly. Leaning forward, he kissed her. The kiss was meant to be quick, but then she opened her mouth, and deepened the kiss. Gwen felt her body grow languid, then hot as the knight puller her under him.

"Gwaine." Her voice was breathless as she whispered his name between kisses.

"Hmmm?" The knight's lips found the sensitive skin below her ear.

Gwen's sudden sharp intake of breath caused Gwaine to pull back and face her. "Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband." Their lips met again. Gwen was determined to ask her question. Breaking away, she tried again. "Gwaine."

"Yes?" His mouth had now found her shoulder.

"About last night…" She now had his full attention. Propping himself on his elbows, he looked down at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Was I too much?"

"Too much?" An expression of genuine confusion was on Gwaine's face. "Too much how?" He sat up. Gwen sat up also, pulling the sheet over her. Gwaine's perplexed expression remained.

"We were so carried away, and I was quite…" Understanding filled the knight's features as Gwen's voice trailed off.

"Loud?" Gwaine finished her sentence.

"I was going to say vocal. Is that normal? I mean, I was taught that pleasure was mainly for a man. I didn't know it would be so…fulfilling." The words tumbled from her lips as her mind worked to try to find the words she needed to describe the delicate subject. Gwaine's mouth quirked upwards at her rambling.

"I think that you can forget whatever it was you learned about pleasure. It sounds like rubbish anyway. Who taught you that?"

"Helena, one of the older servants." Gwen replied. Before she could blink, he plucked the sheet from her grasp, revealing her form to him. Pulling her close, he kissed her thoroughly, temporarily removing her thoughts from her head. He then set her atop him, her thighs straddling his. Sitting up, the two faced one another.

Gwen was having a hard time keeping her eyes upward. Her husband's form was quite impressive. Gwaine smirked at the direction of his wife's eyes. Leaning back on his hands, he regarded her then. Her tousled curls fell prettily around her face and her skin glowed in the morning light. She was exquisite. She was his, Gwaine realized. The corners of his mouth turned up at the thought.

"What's that look for?" Gwen asked. A roguish grin filled his face as his eyes perused her. She felt her skin heat as his eyes slowly traveled over her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in for a kiss, something that had become his favorite thing to do.

She returned his kiss, winding her arms around his back and moving closer. His mouth began to rain kisses along her neck. She sighed with contentment.

"I realized I may have neglected some places last night." His hands began stroking her skin. "Can't have you going around feeling unfulfilled." Gwen laughed softly as he resumed placing nibbling kisses along her neck while his fingertips found the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. His mouth moved southward as his fingers slipped upwards, pulling a breathless sound from Gwen. Meeting her eyes, he said "I like you vocal."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The voices nearby alerted Lancelot to the fact that he was not alone.

"How is your progress?" Standing silently, the knight crept stealthily toward the voice.

"I've been telling him that Camelot is no longer worth his time," Lancelot immediately recognized Morgana's voice. "He is starting to turn. Once he defects and his men follow him and come over to our side, it will be easy to destroy Camelot."

Nausea rose in Lancelot. He knew Morgana was using him. He was using her. He didn't realize that her bitterness had seeped so deeply into him until now. As the affair progressed, Lancelot began feeling resentment towards Camelot. He blamed Arthur and Merlin for the loss of Guinevere, completely forgetting his role in the matter. Looking through the brush, he saw the man Morgana was speaking to.

King Alined.

Alined spoke again. "How much more time do you need? I have a lot of weapons and an army ready to strike."

"One month. Then we can have our vengeance. I'm meeting him here soon, so you need to go." Morgana's voice was dismissive.

"I'll see you later at the castle." Morgana turned her back, missing the glare from the king. Lancelot didn't.

A turmoil of emotions swirled through the man. Long forgotten guilt about hurting Gwen rose in him, as well as the jealousy he harbored towards Arthur for having her love. Anger beat in his heart as he remembered Gwen's sadness at seeing Arthur married after the signing of the treaty. One emotion however, was felt more greatly than any other.

Shame.

He knew that Guinevere would not approve of the way he had been behaving over the past year and a half. He searched his heart and realized he had fallen so far from the character and honor he'd sworn to live by. He didn't know how, but he had to make things right somehow. Leaving his hiding place, he made his way to the clearing where he would meet Morgana.

She was standing there, in her purple cloak facing away from him. Gazing upon her, he could have smacked himself. How could he have been so blind? He schooled his features, hiding his turmoil.

"Do you have any information?" Morgana asked.

"I meet with the king tomorrow to discuss guarding the borders. Let's meet tomorrow." Moving closer, the knight brushed back a flyaway hair from her. Leaning down, he spoke lowly into her ear, saying "I've missed you." He began moving his lips along her jaw line until his lips met hers. Morgana sighed with contentment. Pulling away from him, she smiled seductively.

"Tomorrow then. We'll talk more then." The two kissed again. Morgana walked into the night. Waiting until she was gone, Lancelot wiped her kiss from his mouth. Resolute, he headed to the castle to talk to Merlin. He knew that he could be killed for his foolish actions, but he would have to accept those consequences.

0000000000

Merlin looked on his desk. A letter was there.

A knock on his door startled him. "Who is it?"

"Elyan" Merlin sighed with relief. "Come in" The knight entered, but didn't shut the door firmly.

Arthur strode down the hallway, looking for Merlin. Approaching his study, he was about to enter when a voice stopped him.

"A letter? Have you heard from Gwen?" Arthur's mouth dropped in shock.

"She told me to tell you to write her more" Merlin and Gwen wrote each other? A hot wave of rage, burned in Arthur as the two men laughed. Merlin lied to him. Again.

"How's Gwaine?" Arthur's brow furrowed. What's he have to do with this? He thought, puzzled.

"Lord Gwaine of Norian is quite well" Gwaine was a lord?

"I still can't believe him and Gwen married." Arthur nearly fainted. Surely he heard wrong.

Gwaine and Guinevere? Married? Impossible.

"You have to see it for yourself. They are good together."

"Does the King know?" Merlin frowned.

"No. He and she have both moved on. You saw how hurt he was and how long it took for him to get back to himself. They had just wed. It just didn't seem right." Outside Arthur shook his head. He would still want to know. It had devastated him when he was told Gwen died. For a moment, he wondered if Merlin lied about her dying at all when he heard him speak.

"I was there when the breath left her body. She was gone. I don't know what brought her back, but I'm glad it did. Did she tell you what happened?"

Peering through the door, Arthur saw Elyan nod. "She did. It's amazing she saw them."

Saw who? Arthur wondered to himself.

"They just wrote me." Arthur's heart stilled. His feet couldn't move if they wanted to.

"Merlin, what does the letter say?" The room was silent as Merlin began to read the letter.

"Gwen says hello to you. She said things are well overall. "The Advisor continued to read.

"She asks if we've heard from Morgana. She's been having dreams of Morgana and fire lately."

"That's strange." Elyan said as his brow furrowed. "No one's seen or heard from Morgana in years."

Arthur stood in the hall, still in shock. The sound of footsteps shook him from his stupor. A wave of nausea rose in the King. Stealthily he backed away, and blindly finding his chambers, ran into them. He retched into the chamber pot as his mind tried to understand what his ears overheard.

Gwen was married. To Gwaine and they lived in Norian. Grabbing a map, he located Norian. It was a kingdom far away. It was about a two month journey on horseback. His mind spun at the possibility of her loving another. Absently, he realized that the searing pain in his heart must have been what she felt when she left. It hurt.

He then thought of Merlin, who he was quite angry with. But he understood his motivations. He didn't want to hurt the king with the fact Gwen moved on. It didn't make him less angry or hurt. The King decided to confront his Advisor when the time was right. The door opening stopped his thoughts for a moment. His wife came in. She was smiling until she saw the stricken expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Facing her, he uttered two words.

"Guinevere's alive."

00000000

Lancelot made his way to Merlin's study. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Walking in, he encountered Merlin and Elyan.

"Merlin, may I speak with you a moment? It's important." Elyan nodded to Merlin. "I'll talk to you later." Walking out of the room, he clapped Lancelot on the shoulder. "See you guys later."

Merlin observed Lancelot. Their friendship was very strained now. The two rarely spoke.

"What is it?" Placing his hands on the desk, the knight faced him. Taking a deep breath, he said "I saw Morgana today."

Merlin was flabbergasted. "Where were you? What did she say?"

"Merlin, I think you should sit down. There is much I need to tell you."

A/N: So Arthur knows! What will happen next? Again, thanks for all who read, review, alert. It truly is appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The smoke was blinding. Fire was everywhere, consuming the woods surrounding their home. Gwen held tightly to Gwaine's hand. Turning to him, she heard him say "We'll have to make a run for it." They ran together, and then a strong wind forced them apart. Gwaine pushed her to safety. She watched in horror as fiery tree branches fell on him. She screamed in horror and ran to him. She was almost there when she was held back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She couldn't get to him. Tears ran down her face as Morgana's face flashed before her. Her eyes were golden and her smile was grotesque.

"NOOOOOOOO! GWAINE! GWAINE!" Her arms struggled to break free.

"Lady wake up, you're having that dream again." As gently as he could, he lay on top of her, his heavier body, covering hers in an attempt to restrain her flailing limbs. Burying his face in her neck, his arms and legs covered hers. "Gwen, wake up." He whispered in her ear. Soon her struggles ceased and her eyes opened slowly. Turning her face to meet the concerned eyes of her husband she said "I was dreaming again." Lifting his body from hers, Gwaine sat up and cradled his wife in his arms.

"Was it the same dream?" She nodded.

The dreams had been occurring for awhile now, slowly becoming more frequent. As always, Gwen was reminded of Morgana's nightmares while serving her in Camelot. It couldn't have been easy for her. Her empathy for Morgana stopped there. She shouldn't have turned against her family.

Gwaine looked at her with concern. The dreams were keeping her awake at night and she wasn't getting enough rest. They made her cry. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt him to see her hurting. Gently he kissed her forehead.

"I think Morgana's still alive." Gwen's voice was soft.

"Her body was never found." Gwaine's voice was just as quiet. "Has Merlin written back?"

Gwen shook her head. "I haven't seen anything." An idea popped into the knight's head.

"Do you think that you may have seen this with your parents?" The lady's brow furrowed.

"It's possible, I could have."

"Perhaps this dream is a warning of what Morgana is planning."

"But how does she end up here?" Gwaine shrugged.

"That I don't know. But we can prepare just in case. Now I want you to get some rest." Gwaine lay down. Gwen curled into him and placed her head on his chest. His steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Her now even breathing helped Gwaine drift off to sleep.

0000000000000

It was late into the night once Lancelot finished his tale. Merlin's head was spinning at Lancelot's revelations. He couldn't believe he'd been cavorting with that witch for a year!

"I know my actions as of late have been heinous." Lancelot said. "I'm willing to face the consequences."

"Even death?"

"Yes. It is what I deserve." Those simple words convinced Merlin that Lancelot could possibly turn this around.

"When is the plan to attack?"

"A month from now."

"We are going to meet with the King in the morning. I have an idea."

0000000000

The Queen of Camelot stood at the window, looking out over the kingdom in the early morning light. Looking over at her sleeping husband, she wondered how he would handle Merlin. Elaine and Arthur had a marriage rooted in friendship. They had shared past hurts. She told him about how her first love. Orlon was the man she was going to marry, but he died on the battlefield. She grieved his loss for months. Her marriage to Arthur actually helped her move on. Focusing on her duties as Queen helped her to take her mind off her problems.

Arthur told her about Guinevere, their love, and the marriage that destroyed them. He shared how he never stopped looking for her. The news of her death devastated him. To find out that she was alive and married shocked him. Elaine knew that a part of him would always love her. There was a piece of her that loved Orlon. But their hearts expanded to love one another as well. The birth of their son brought them closer together.

Deep in thought, Elaine didn't hear her husband awaken. His arm wound around her waist as he kissed her temple. Turning in the circle of his arms, she assessed him. He was bleary eyed from a lack of sleep, she noted. He looked tired. She wound her arms around him, and hugged him. She felt a little of his tension leave as she rubbed his arms.

"I'm glad she's not dead. I have to admit, I'm still shocked she's alive and married."

"I think it's alright to feel that way. The news would be a shock to anyone." Arthur looked at her. Elaine was wonderful. She was a good wife and Queen. He wondered if she'd find his next words odd.

"I wish the two of you could meet. I know that sounds weird, but you would get along well." Elaine simply nodded. The descriptions of Guinevere she'd heard were of a wonderful person. Carefully, she weighed her next words.

"I think you need closure. Perhaps Merlin could take us to see them." Arthur frowned at the mention of his name.

"He shouldn't have kept that from me. It makes me wonder what else he keeps from me that's important."

"Talk to him."

"I will when I am ready." Pulling her close to him, Arthur kissed his wife. A knock on the door interrupted them. The door slowly opened and his manservant entered the room.

"Sire, The Royal Advisor and Sir Lancelot request your presence. They've called a Round table meeting."

The King and Queen looked quizzically at one another. Only in emergencies would anyone other than the King call a meeting. Quickly, they readied for the meeting.

000000000000

Morgana looked at the knights and King meeting. She nodded in satisfaction. Lancelot was telling the truth after all. She couldn't wait to put the final phase of her plan in order. Her plan was quite simple. She and Alined would take over the kingdom. Then she would kill him. Only one monarch was needed. Smiling, she picked up the tassel. Gwen was in court. The colors of the kingdom were not those she recognized. Frowning slightly, she decided she'd deal with her later.

Alined knew Morgana would try to double cross him, which was fine. He was going to beat her to it. He couldn't wait to have Camelot as his own. He would be the most powerful king in Albion.

00000000000000

The Knights of the Round Table left the room. Each member had a job to do.

A plan was in place.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They truly are wonderful to me. I just wanted to say that the conclusion of this tale will not end in anyone waking up and realizing they had dreamed the entire thing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The smoke was blinding. Fire was everywhere, consuming the woods surrounding their home. Gwen held tightly to Gwaine's hand. Turning to him, she heard him say "We'll have to make a run for it." They ran together, and then a strong wind forced them apart. Gwaine pushed her to safety. She watched in horror as fiery tree branches fell on him. She screamed in horror and ran to him. She was almost there when she was held back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She couldn't get to him. Tears ran down her face as Morgana's face flashed before her. Her eyes were golden and her smile was grotesque.

"NOOOOOOOO! GWAINE! GWAINE!" Her arms struggled to break free.

"Lady wake up, you're having that dream again." As gently as he could, he lay on top of her, his heavier body, covering hers in an attempt to restrain her flailing limbs. Burying his face in her neck, his arms and legs covered hers. "Gwen, wake up." He whispered in her ear. Soon her struggles ceased and her eyes opened slowly. Turning her face to meet the concerned eyes of her husband she said "I was dreaming again." Lifting his body from hers, Gwaine sat up and cradled his wife in his arms.

"Was it the same dream?" She nodded.

The dreams had been occurring for awhile now, slowly becoming more frequent. As always, Gwen was reminded of Morgana's nightmares while serving her in Camelot. It couldn't have been easy for her. Her empathy for Morgana stopped there. She shouldn't have turned against her family.

Gwaine looked at her with concern. The dreams were keeping her awake at night and she wasn't getting enough rest. They made her cry. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt him to see her hurting. Gently he kissed her forehead.

"I think Morgana's still alive." Gwen's voice was soft.

"Her body was never found." Gwaine's voice was just as quiet. "Has Merlin written back?"

Gwen shook her head. "I haven't seen anything." An idea popped into the knight's head.

"Do you think that you may have seen this with your parents?" The lady's brow furrowed.

"It's possible, I could have."

"Perhaps this dream is a warning of what Morgana is planning."

"But how does she end up here?" Gwaine shrugged.

"That I don't know. But we can prepare just in case. Now I want you to get some rest." Gwaine lay down. Gwen curled into him and placed her head on his chest. His steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Her now even breathing helped Gwaine drift off to sleep.

0000000000000

It was late into the night once Lancelot finished his tale. Merlin's head was spinning at Lancelot's revelations. He couldn't believe he'd been cavorting with that witch for a year!

"I know my actions as of late have been heinous." Lancelot said. "I'm willing to face the consequences."

"Even death?"

"Yes. It is what I deserve." Those simple words convinced Merlin that Lancelot could possibly turn this around.

"When is the plan to attack?"

"A month from now."

"We are going to meet with the King in the morning. I have an idea."

0000000000

The Queen of Camelot stood at the window, looking out over the kingdom in the early morning light. Looking over at her sleeping husband, she wondered how he would handle Merlin. Elaine and Arthur had a marriage rooted in friendship. They had shared past hurts. She told him about how her first love. Orlon was the man she was going to marry, but he died on the battlefield. She grieved his loss for months. Her marriage to Arthur actually helped her move on. Focusing on her duties as Queen helped her to take her mind off her problems.

Arthur told her about Guinevere, their love, and the marriage that destroyed them. He shared how he never stopped looking for her. The news of her death devastated him. To find out that she was alive and married shocked him. Elaine knew that a part of him would always love her. There was a piece of her that loved Orlon. But their hearts expanded to love one another as well. The birth of their son brought them closer together.

Deep in thought, Elaine didn't hear her husband awaken. His arm wound around her waist as he kissed her temple. Turning in the circle of his arms, she assessed him. He was bleary eyed from a lack of sleep, she noted. He looked tired. She wound her arms around him, and hugged him. She felt a little of his tension leave as she rubbed his arms.

"I'm glad she's not dead. I have to admit, I'm still shocked she's alive and married."

"I think it's alright to feel that way. The news would be a shock to anyone." Arthur looked at her. Elaine was wonderful. She was a good wife and Queen. He wondered if she'd find his next words odd.

"I wish the two of you could meet. I know that sounds weird, but you would get along well." Elaine simply nodded. The descriptions of Guinevere she'd heard were of a wonderful person. Carefully, she weighed her next words.

"I think you need closure. Perhaps Merlin could take us to see them." Arthur frowned at the mention of his name.

"He shouldn't have kept that from me. It makes me wonder what else he keeps from me that's important."

"Talk to him."

"I will when I am ready." Pulling her close to him, Arthur kissed his wife. A knock on the door interrupted them. The door slowly opened and his manservant entered the room.

"Sire, The Royal Advisor and Sir Lancelot request your presence. They've called a Round table meeting."

The King and Queen looked quizzically at one another. Only in emergencies would anyone other than the King call a meeting. Quickly, they readied for the meeting.

000000000000

Morgana looked at the knights and King meeting. She nodded in satisfaction. Lancelot was telling the truth after all. She couldn't wait to put the final phase of her plan in order. Her plan was quite simple. She and Alined would take over the kingdom. Then she would kill him. Only one monarch was needed. Smiling, she picked up the tassel. Gwen was in court. The colors of the kingdom were not those she recognized. Frowning slightly, she decided she'd deal with her later.

Alined knew Morgana would try to double cross him, which was fine. He was going to beat her to it. He couldn't wait to have Camelot as his own. He would be the most powerful king in Albion.

00000000000000

The Knights of the Round Table left the room. Each member had a job to do.

A plan was in place.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They truly are wonderful to me. I just wanted to say that the conclusion of this tale will not end in anyone waking up and realizing they had dreamed the entire thing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The battlefield was a mass of twisted bodies and blood. Alined's army was subdued. Merlin sighed at the loss of life. But Camelot was safe.

After Lancelot came to him with his confession, Merlin called a Round table meeting. There Lancelot confessed his crime of treason. The room was silent after his tale.

King Arthur looked at the man who through his selfish actions, hurt Guinevere and all of the people who loved her and grieved her loss. His sincere regret over everything was the one thing that kept him from banishment or death. Arthur looked at Merlin's impassive face. Were it not for the conversation he heard in the hallway, he never would have known that Gwen was alive. He could tell by Lancelot's demeanor that he didn't know. Fixing him with a hard glare, the king asked "Why do you confess this to us? You could have just told us what you overheard."

"I have been living in a way so far from what I was raised to honor. I could not come in here and be any less than honest with all of you."

The king was silent for several moments before speaking again.

"We are going to set up Alined and you, Sir Lancelot will help us do that. Once Alined is defeated, I'm sending you to defend the Northern Borders…permanently. Lancelot nodded, knowing that defending the northern section of Camelot would keep him from ever seeing the King again. It was more than he deserved.

After the meeting, a plan was set in motion. Arthur called on help from King Bors. Lancelot fed Morgana and Alined false information. When Alined's army struck a seemingly defenseless Camelot, the armies of Camelot and Brighton surrounded them. Alined's army was defeated by the sheer numbers and power of the two armies combined.

Merlin thought on these events as he made his way into Alined's castle with Percival. The two then split up to check out the castle. Entering the main hall, he was shocked to find the king dead. Percival entered the room. A flash of surprise entered his eyes at the now dead king. Quickly it left, and the knight addressed Merlin.

"There is no sign of her. But she was here. Come upstairs." Percival turned and Merlin followed. Finding the room upstairs, he was surprised at its contents. There was a mirror and scraps of material, and Arthur's old dagger. Merlin could feel the magic from the mirror. Picking it up, he realized she had been using it to see what was going on with different people. Looking at Percival, he asked "There is no sign of her?"

The knight shook his head. Gathering the things from the lady's room, the two left the castle. Once they were outside, they met with Arthur and Bors.

"The king is dead." Merlin said. "And while we know Morgana lived here awhile, there is no sign of her now." Arthur nodded.

"Let's head back." The party headed back to the castle.

A few days later, Lancelot readied himself to leave. Going to Merlin's study, he knocked.

"Come in."

Lancelot entered. Merlin looked up.

"I'm leaving" the knight said. "I just came to thank you for your friendship." Merlin nodded.

"Take care, Lancelot." The knight nodded, turned and left, realizing his actions destroyed so many relationships. Once his made it outside, he climbed his horse and left the castle.

Merlin watched the knight's departure from his window. He would miss him, but he was relieved he was gone. He sat at his desk to go over papers when the King entered, firmly closing the door behind him.

"Lancelot's gone." The King nodded. Pursing his lips, he fixed Merlin with a hard stare.

"Were you ever going to tell me Guinevere's alive?"

Merlin paled.

"And that she married Gwaine?"

"How-"

"Actually Merlin, I heard you talking to Elyan. You still haven't answered my questions."

Merlin remembered his wife telling him that not telling Arthur was a bad idea. Looking at the King, who was shaking with anger, he realized she was right.

"After I told you she died, you were so sad. It was months before you appeared to even be a shadow of yourself. I found out Gwen was alive the night of your marriage. You finally looked happy again. I didn't want you to feel-"

"Cheated?" Arthur said. "I've felt cheated ever since I was enchanted and married the first time. I dreamed of a life with her here, being my wife and Queen. Instead she's gone for months, and I hear she's dead. I try to move on, and I marry Elaine. I know our marriage did not start out as a love match, although we love each other now. And now I hear my trusted advisor tell another that I've grieved for nothing!" Arthur banged his fists against the arms of the chair.

"Arthur I thought she was dead for a year! Can you imagine my shock when Gwaine wrote and told me she was alive? Even when I went to visit-"

"You saw her?"

"Sirian and I saw her and Gwaine." Understanding dawned on the King.

"Your days in the country…you went to visit them." Merlin nodded.

"How is she?" He had to know.

"She's happy."

"With Gwaine?"

"He's taken good care of her. They care for one another a great deal." Merlin decided to be completely straightforward. Arthur had grown up. He was no longer the prince who needed protecting from the hard things. Merlin was so used to protecting him that he failed to see the changes in his friend.

Arthur nodded. He was glad to hear she was happy, even though it hurt.

"I'm angry with you Merlin. I probably will be for awhile. How can I trust you when you haven't been honest? I understand you being quiet about your magic, but this…Merlin you should have told me." Arthur's voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. Sirian told me it was a bad idea not to. I'm used to having to keep secrets and I was wrong not to say anything. I won't keep things from you anymore." Merlin's voice was sincere.

"Do you stay in touch with them?" Merlin nodded.

"Good."

"Would you like to see her?" Arthur was surprised by his question. Mutely he nodded.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold. The wall closest to them faded away as a new scene emerged before them.

A basket was on the grass. It was filled with flowers. A slim arm appeared. Arthur's eyes drank in her skin. The image grew. Arthur gasped at the sight of her. Dressed in a cream gown, her skin seemed to glow. Her hair was up, and he could see her profile clearly. She was beautiful. She smiled as she chose another flower. Deftly she cut it and put it in her basket. She continued this process for a few minutes. When she was finished, she picked her basket up and began to walk. It appeared she was walking towards them. Arthur noticed how happy her eyes looked. There was serenity to her now that she didn't have before. The image wavered slightly. Arthur looked at Merlin. It was clear he was tired.

"You can stop Merlin." Slowly the image faded. The king stood slowly and headed towards the door. Looking at his tired friend, he said "Thank you."

The King then exited the room, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

A/N: I can't believe we are nearing the end! These are mainly bridge chapters I'm posting to get us to the finale. Thanks again for reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: It's been way too long! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Life's been a bit busy lately. So the end is roughly about 8 chapters. Here are the first two.

Chapter 25

She awoke in the forest. Stretching, the woman looked around her unfamiliar surroundings, dismayed that nothing jogged her memory. She tried to remember her past, but nothing worked. She had no idea how long she'd been in the forest. Every day, she'd rise and walk, seeking a person to talk to. She would find no one.

Her dreams at night were filled with terrifying images of fire, blood and death. She found she hated sleep. She lived this way for weeks before she finally made it out of the forest. Finding a road, she slowly made her way on it. A few hours later she found a house. Her heart glad, she made her way towards it.

An image of an older man flashed before her. His maniacal eyes gleamed as his hand tightened upon her neck. Her screams filled the air as she crumpled to the ground. Hearing horse hooves slamming against the ground, she passed out in exhaustion.

0000000000

Gwen sat between Dindrane and Fenice inside of the castle's drawing room. Gwen yawned, feeling tired, which was unlike her. She hadn't tired in the middle of the day since she recovered from dying. She hid her yawn behind her hand and tuned in the conversation surrounding her.

"They found her on the road. Her clothing was torn, but she was wearing a ring. The knights patrolling the road brought her in. The King recognized the signet ring from the house of Goloris on her finger." Fenice was explaining the shocking news that raced through the castle.

Gwen's eyes widened slightly. Fully awake now, she turned to her friend. "Did you say the house of Goloris?"

Her friend nodded. Rising abruptly, Gwen walked quickly out of the room. The two ladies stood and followed, knowing their hasty exit would cause many tongues to wag. They found her in an alcove, pacing rapidly.

"Gwen my dear, what's wrong?" Dindrane asked.

"I think I may know this person."

Gwaine sat in a council meeting. This one held his attention. The description of the woman found on the road bore a striking resemblance to Morgana. Remembering the details of Gwen's dream, he knew that he had to find out for sure.

After the Council Meeting, Gwaine asked for a private audience with the King. The King agreed. Truly the King liked the man and his wife a great deal.

"What is it, Lord Gwaine?" The King asked.

"Sire, I think I have met this lady before." King Lionel looked intrigued by this.

"How so?"

"By your description of her, she sounds like the Lady Morgana of Camelot, King Uther's ward. I'd have to see her to be certain."

"How do you know this?"

"Camelot is where Lady Guinevere and I are from." The King looked surprised by this revelation. He knew the gentleman before him was a man of honor. He wondered how they ended up here, so far away from Camelot.

"How did you end up here?"

Gwaine decided to stick with the truth. He briefly told the King of Gwen's failed engagement, and his decision to follow and ensure her safety. The king nodded, merely curious.

"What do you know of Lady Morgana?"

Again, Gwaine was truthful. He told the king what he knew, including the fight against the immortal army. The king nodding, just took it all in.

"How well does your wife know her?"

"Sire before the uprising, she was her handmaid." The king's brows rose at this.

"Bring your wife here. I'd like to speak with her." Gwaine nodded, and bowing, left to get her.

Meanwhile, Gwen was sitting with Lady Dindrane and Lady Fenice in the parlor of Dindrane's apartment. She had briefly told them her suspicions that this lady was someone who was quite evil.

"There has to be some way I can see her to be sure," Gwen said.

"I heard her maid takes her for walks in the gardens in the afternoon." Fenice said.

"Let's make plans to be there. We can sew or something. Gwen can see if this is who she thinks it is." The three women nodded at Dindrane's plan. The older woman fixed her eyes on Gwen, noting that something about her looked different. She was about to ask when there was a knock on the door. A servant answered it, and ushered Gwaine into the room.

Gwen's heart quickened a bit as she gazed upon him, and looking carefully at his face, wondered what was wrong. His walk and demeanor seemed carefree, but the slight furrow of his brows clued her in to the fact all was not as it seemed.

"My lady, the King requests your presence immediately." Gwen rose quickly, and taking her husband's arm left the room. Soon they were in the King's study. It turned out the King wanted to know more about his mysterious guest. Gwen, like Gwaine, remained honest and answered his questions. Her husband looked surprised that Gwen had witnessed her practicing witchcraft. The king appeared concerned at her statements. He did not want such a potential threat in his kingdom, though she appeared harmless. The sensible thing it seemed was to send her home and give Camelot the chance to try her for her crimes. He however, kept this thought to himself. He thanked them for their time and dismissed them.

In the hallway, Gwen raised her face to her husband and spoke, her voice a whisper.

"I heard she takes a turn in the garden." Folding her hand under his arm, the pair headed there. Sitting on a bench, they waited. Gwen turned to face her husband.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with those dreams I had." A cool breeze swirled through the garden, and Gwen shivered a little. In their haste to go to the garden, she'd forgotten her wrap. Gwaine put his arm around her and tucked her into his side.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough." Gwaine replied. The pair continued to wait in silence.

Their wait was short. The woman walking with an attendant was Morgana. But it was not the woman they remembered. Her frame was thinner and her fine clothes hung from her body. A white streak shot through the center of her hair. Her eyes were vacant. A shiver passed through Gwen when her empty green eyes landed on her.

No spark of recognition came from her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The King of Camelot was surprised to read a message from the King of Norian. It read:

King Arthur,

I have discovered the Lady Morgana. She is residing here. She is comfortable. You may come for her at any time. Please send word when you plan to arrive.

Regards,

King Lionel of Norian

The king looked at the messenger. He realized he could do this very quickly.

"Merlin!"

The man appeared. "Sire?"

"This is a messenger from the kingdom of Norian." Arthur looked at Merlin as his eyes widened slightly. "He claims he has found Morgana. I want you to send him back quickly, with a missive that we will arrive soon." The King then strode away, making plans to leave. He turned suddenly. And Merlin? Don't let the Lord and Lady of Fernstone know of my arrival." Merlin, shocked into uncharacteristic silence nodded.

00000000000

After receiving permission from the King, Gwen would visit Morgana daily for the remainder of their court visit. For Gwen, the visits were unnerving. Morgana sat there, devoid of any animation, her empty eyes staring vacantly into space. But Gwen would talk to her about times past, in hopes that the Morgana of old was still somewhere in there. No response ever came from her.

On the final day of her visit, Gwen spoke to her former friend.

"We are leaving, my lady. I will visit you when we come again." Gwen rose and left the room. Empty eyes followed her exit. When the door shut behind her, a flash of gold entered them.

Within a few weeks, the Lord and Lady of Fernstone were in court again. Durimg their stay, Gwen paid Morgana a visit. She was looking better, Gwen observed as she entered her room. She had gained weight, her frame now fitting her dress a bit better. Morgana sat at a table by the window, her eyes gazing at the scene below.

"Hello Milady," Gwen's voice was cheerful as she sat down in the chair across from her.

Silence.

"It's a beautiful day outside isn't it? I hope you will be able to walk outside later. The sun will feel good against your skin." Gwen noticed her flowers needed changing. She made a mental note to bring some later.

Silence. Gwen was used to this. So she continued to talk, about court life. She always kept the conversations pretty superficial. She didn't talk about her marriage or home. Gwen wasn't sure what remained of Morgana's mind. If any of the evil remained, she didn't want her knowing a lot about her life.

A part of her felt sad that the feisty, passionate, caring person she'd once known was now an empty shell of who she used to be. She wondered what caused the change in her, and why didn't she talk to her? The two were friends at one time, or so she thought. Friends, after all, don't try to have you killed.

Why am I here? Gwen wondered to herself. This is a woman who hates me.

And yet, despite all she'd done. Gwen didn't hate her.

She was Arthur's sister after all. She felt a responsibility to look after her. Looking at the position of the sun, Gwen realized more time had passed than she realized. Rising, her hand touched Morgana's shoulder. She was surprised when the lady's hand covered her own. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment, clarity was within her green eyes.

"Milady?" Gwen asked. It would be a miracle…

Morgana's eyes became blank again. Her hand dropped from Gwen's.

With a gentle squeeze to Morgana's shoulder, Gwen left the room.

00000000000

"Something about her seems off," Gwen said.

The two were having dinner in their room. Gwen shared with Gwaine her visit with Morgana, and how for a moment, she seemed like herself.

"Something about her has always been off." Gwaine replied.

"Word was sent to Camelot a few months ago. The messenger returned saying that King Arthur was coming to retrieve his sister," Gwen said. Gwaine nodded, having heard the same news earlier today.

"How do you feel about the visit?"

Gwen honestly thought she'd never lay eyes on Arthur again. He was coming with his wife and son. It had been a bit over two years since she'd seen him. So much had changed. Gwen looked at him. They'd always been honest with one another. This was hard to say."I wonder if he looks different. I'm sure Merlin has told him we are here. I wonder if his new wife is kind, and if their child looks like him. I hope he is well and that things in Camelot are good."

Gwaine reached for her hand. Feeling her relax he said "I think this is something we both need to face. Seeing Arthur will be hard. But if there are any lingering shadows from the past, we can close the door on them after this. Do you ever wish things were different?"

"Different how?"

"That you married the King. That you kissed him and broke the bond." Gwen rose and came to him.

Settling herself on his lap, she said "When we first left Camelot, yes I dreamed of Arthur coming to make things right. But we came here and my dreams changed .My heart changed. You did that, my love. This life with you is a gift to me. Where I am is where I want to be. And Gwaine, that is by your side." The knight relaxed, and Gwen realized these words needed saying more often.

"You know when we first arrived, I expected you to run off." Gwen chuckled as she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"I was tempted to sneak off in the middle of the night." Gwen could hear the smile in his voice.

"But you stayed. You have done wonderfully here." Gwaine looked down, noting the relaxed expression on his wife's face. He kissed her temple as his hands began removing pins from her hair. He loved seeing it down.

"I couldn't have done this without you Gwen." His fingers began massaging her scalp. A soft contented sigh escaped her lips.

"We're a team." She said simply. How like his wife to share his compliment for her with him. He wouldn't let her, not this time. Smoothing her hair over her shoulders, he leaned his forehead against hers. "You kept me going, listened to my ideas and supported me. No one's ever done that for me before. Merlin told me long ago that I couldn't keep wandering aimlessly. I told him it was fun trying." His fingers gently held her face as he continued, "This has been the greatest adventure I've ever had. I don't regret marrying you, loving you or living here." Pulling her face to his, he kissed her gently. Breaking apart, he rested his nose upon hers. "If something should happen to me, I have coin-"

Gwen placed trembling fingers to his lips, silencing him as she shook her head. "We will be fine." she whispered before her mouth met his. Needing her comfort, Gwaine stood and scooping his wife into his arms, carried her to bed.

0000000

They were ready. Elyan, Percival, and Leon were the King and Queen's personal guard. Merlin and Sirian were going also. Arthur, Elaine, and Ector were ready. There were also additional knights, tents and supplies.

Elaine looked at her husband. He was nervous about the visit, for several reasons. She knew he hoped his sister hadn't caused any harm. But his main source of nerves was seeing Guinevere again. They hadn't seen each other since before the trip to Escetia. So much had happened since then.

"I hope everything goes well." Her husband said. Reaching from her horse, she took her hand in his. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she said "Arthur, I believe it will all work out somehow." Arthur took a deep breath, calmed by Elaine's gentle touch. Meeting Merlin's eyes, the king nodded. Merlin opened his hands, and blue light surrounded the party. Arthur always closed his eyes when Merlin did this. The feeling of transporting so quickly was unnerving to him. When his eyes opened again, they were no longer at home. They were in Norian's outskirts. The party headed for the citadel.

Court was abuzz with news of the powerful king's visit. His highness, King Arthur of Camelot, came with his wife, Queen Elaine, his son, Prince Ector, Merlin his advisor and his wife Sirian, and his personal guard, which was comprised of Leon Percival, and Elyan. More knights also came to escort Morgana back.

The Court of Camelot appeared quite majestic as they entered the great hall.

King Lionel enthusiastically greeted the King. "King Arthur! It is an honor to receive you." The men shook hands. They were in the King's great hall. All of the Lords were in attendance to greet the party, along with their wives.

"Thank you for taking care of Lady Morgana, King Lionel. She has been gone a long time," The King of Norian began introducing the King and Queen to Norian's court. The king's eyes were discreetly scanning the room as he met various barons, dukes, and lords. He found her standing near one of the columns. She was so exquisite, he mused, his eyes drinking in the vision before him. She was dressed in peach silk, the color enhancing her rosy complexion. The gown had a corset lined in cream, the lacings accentuating her tiny waist. Her hair was up in an intricate braided style, with a cream colored flower tucked in her ear.

Hearing her husband's indrawn breath, Elaine followed his gaze. Seeing the beautiful woman in peach, the Queen realized that this was Guinevere. Elaine wasn't envious of her husband's attention towards her. In a strange way, she understood. If Orlon stood before her the way Guinevere was before Arthur now, she'd be doing the same thing.

Lady Dindrane remembered Gwen's tale of the man she loved marrying another. Looking at the visiting king, she realized that he was the man she spoke of. This had the potential to be quite explosive. Hating the intense scrutiny, Gwen unconsciously moved closer to her husband. A flash entered the King's eyes as they stopped before the pair. King Marshall wisely took control.

"I present to you Lord Gwaine and his wife, Lady Guinevere. You are acquainted with them, are you not?" The lord and lady bowed, and after straightening, Arthur said, "Yes. It is good to see you both. The strain in the room was palpable.

"Lord Gwaine is a trusted member of my council." King Lionel said. Arthur nodded. "He has always been an honorable man." He agreed.

Gwen looked beyond Arthur and saw her brother, Merlin and Sirian."Elyan!" She walked to her brother. The two embraced. Turning to King Lionel, she explained, "This is my brother Elyan."

The king shook hands with the knight. "You have got to visit their home. They have truly made it an asset to the kingdom." Elyan nodded. Gwen shot Merlin a questioning glance. She wondered why he didn't say anything about their visit in their letters.

Both kings turned away, Lionel introducing the visiting king to others. Next to her, Gwen felt her husband relax. Gwaine didn't like how long Arthur stared at Gwen. To be fair, he didn't like it when anyone stared at Gwen too long. Finally all of the introductions were over. The king proclaimed a feast for that night. The crowd dispersed to their rooms to get ready.

Arthur couldn't believe it. Gwen looked so happy. He'd never seen her look so radiant. The brief image Merlin showed him did not prepare him for seeing her in person.

Merlin seeing the need to break up tension said "Let's go to our rooms and unpack."

A/N: The gang's all here! It seemed to take forever to get them all in the same room! What's next? Awkwardness for sure! LOL! Also, I thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are great!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Merlin, Elyan, Gwaine, Gwen, and Sirian were in the castle gardens, catching up. Gwaine immediately confronted Merlin.

"A little warning would have been nice, you know. We were gobsmaked when the received the King's proclamation."

"Arthur already knew about you two before I had a chance to tell him." Gwaine and Gwen's eyebrows rose at this statement.

"He must have heard us talking." Elyan said. Merlin nodded.

"He overheard Elyan and I talking about you two." Merlin explained.

"He just said we're going to get Morgana, which was shocking enough. Then he asks me to not to tell you about us coming. He was hurt, and I-" Gwen clasped his hand, and the warlock paused and looked at the couple.

"It's alright Merlin. I understand." Gwaine nodded then said "Why don't you come out to visit in a couple of days? We will be heading back in the morning."

"I don't see where it would be a problem," Merlin said.

"Yes." said Elyan. "Besides I want to get to know my brother in law better while I'm here."

The feast was bountiful. Wine and conversation flowed easily. Both kings got along well. Dancing began. Gwaine, Gaheris, Accolon, Gwen, Dindrane and Fenice shared a table, enjoying themselves. King Arthur came over, and held out his hand to Guinevere. "May I have this dance?" Nodding, Gwen accepted his hand. The King had danced with other ladies and the Queen with the king and other gentlemen, so nothing appeared unusual about him dancing with her. Their hands touched briefly, and Arthur sucked in a breath at the contact. Memories flooded Arthur's mind as they danced. Gwen smiled politely, slightly unnerved by his gaze. So she decided to face him head on.

"I can only imagine it's a shock to see us after so much time. How long did you think I was-"

He didn't want to hear her say she was dead. He quickly interrupted.

"I only recently found out you were here with Gwaine." His voice held the slightest tinge of anger.

So all of the things I've had time to resolve is new for him, Gwen thought to herself. However, a dance was not the best time to air out the past. Smiling, she decided to keep the conversation light.

"I saw a glimpse of your son. He is a beautiful child."

Arthur smiled back. "Ector is wonderful. I love him a great deal." He made to continue, but the song was coming to an end.

Hearing the final strains of the music, she decided to end the conversation.

"I am glad things are well with you." Gwen politely curtsied, turned and walked away, Arthur's gaze followed her as she walked, stopping to speak with an older woman.

Lady Dindrane looked at Gwen. "Are you alright child?" she asked, with more than a little concern. It wasn't everyday that you faced a man you loved and thought you'd marry after you married someone else.

"I am fine." Gwen gave the woman's arm a squeeze. Dindrane was like a mother to her. She didn't realize she still needed one until she met her.

Dindrane looked at her closely. Gwen had moved on. The king needed to do the same. His wife and son were lovely, the older woman thought to herself. Gwaine walked over then, and extending his hand, offered a dance. The two moved together, neither taking their eyes off each other.

"How are you?" Gwen asked. It was so like his wife to check on him when she was being so scrutinized.

"I'm not the one being scrutinized by a visiting king." Gwaine quipped. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, truly." Gwen then smiled at her husband's concerned expression. "I'd love to get out of this room for a minute though." With a nod from Gwaine, the pair discreetly left the main hall.

Finding a quiet alcove down the hall, the pair faced each other. Taking a breath, Gwen spoke.

"He's only just now found out that I've been alive all this time and we're married. We've had time to deal with all of the changes that have happened over the past two years. He hasn't."

Gwaine understood where his wife was coming from. Still, he didn't like Arthur's stares. He was about to say so when Gwen swayed slightly, grabbing his arm for support. Placing his arm around her waist to support her, he said," You alright?" She looked a little pale to him.

"I just became a bit dizzy," Gwen replied. The color had already begun to return to her cheeks.

"You didn't eat much at dinner." Gwaine said, a frown creeping into his features.

"I wasn't that hungry." Gwen replied.

"Still, why don't we go back and get some food. I'll even feed it to you, being the loving husband I am."

Recognizing that particular look in Gwaine's eyes she said "You husband, are so-"

"Charming? Handsome? Debonair?" He smiled, pleased to see color returning to her cheeks.

"I was going to say really good at feeding me." His grin widened as a memory flashed of the last time he "fed" Gwen. His wife was something else. However, he was serious. His lady needed to eat a little.

"I'd kiss you right now, but since you were dizzy earlier, I'd hate for you to faint from my kisses right now. I'm going to feed you dinner. You'll need strength for what I have planned for you later." Gwen rolled her eyes at her husband's words.

"Darling, I am more than certain I can handle anything you throw my way." Gwen met his smirk with one of her own.

"My darling wife, I will most certainly put you to the test." The pair headed back to the ballroom.

King Arthur stepped from behind a post in the dim hall.

He was still in shock that she was alive. He was surprised that she and Gwaine were married, and from the looks of them in the alcove a moment ago, happily so. With a sigh, he began walking towards the ballroom. Elaine met him in the hall before he could get there.

"Arthur, there you are!" She smiled as she walked to him.

His eyes beheld his wife. She was lovely, sweet, wise. She was truly a wonderful woman. Leaning down, he captured his lips with his own. Her sweetness was just what he needed. Pulling her closer to him, he deepened the kiss. Breaking apart, the two were breathless.

"What was that?" Elaine asked. "Not that I mind." She smiled.

"I realize that I've been distracted today. It's just that it's so odd, seeing her here." She nodded, her expression compassionate.

"Arthur, I understand. I think it would do you a lot of good to talk it out with them."

"You are right. Maybe we can stop by on our way home." Placing an arm around his queen, the pair returned to the ballroom.

In another part of the castle, green eyes flashed gold.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gwaine and Gwen headed home the next day to prepare for the King's tour in a few days. Usually, the King showed the visiting king around the kingdom briefly, staying for dinner at certain keeps.

Merlin and Elyan came to visit later that day. The sorcerer announced that they would be leaving in a few weeks. The two kings were working on an alliance. Though nothing was said, the knight and lady were relieved. The entire encounter had been a bit awkward. Merlin tried to explain Arthur's behavior.

"For Arthur, it never ended. He saw himself as robbed. You moved on. He had hoped for so long you'd come back or be found. Then to hear you died, only to find out later you weren't. Too see you here, happy, living the life he wanted to live with you has been very difficult for him. It brought out feelings he'd buried for a long time."

Meanwhile, the other side of the coin was riding, his thoughts echoing Merlin's words to Gwen. She was beautiful. He envied Gwaine a little. Every night, he lay next to her. Every morning, her face was the first thing he saw. He was gifted with her smiles, sweetness, and laughter. Gwaine was living the dream he'd carried in his heart for so long. It was the dream he'd lost. He wasn't unhappy with his life in Camelot, in fact, he was quite content. It was just looking at Gwen and Gwaine was a stark reminder of what he lost due to the deceptions of others.

Both kings enjoyed their visit. A shipping and trade agreement was reached between the two kingdoms. Arthur was saddened by the shell that was once his vibrant sister. She said little, the words she spoke sounding like a child's babble. After a few weeks, they prepared to leave. Once they had ridden out a few days, Merlin would activate the transportation spell. He wanted Morgana safe at home. The entourage left, riding through the country. Norian was a vast kingdom, its wealth rivaling Camelot's.

Screams pierced the air. Several horses startled at the sound, causing the knights to work at calming them down.

"IT BURNS! " It was Morgana.

"The king rode to her carriage. "What's wrong?" He shouted in order to be heard over her screams.

"We don't know", one of the maids said. "She just started screaming."

The king looked in the carriage. His sister was screaming, her limbs struggling to fight against the hold the ladies surrounding her had on her to keep from harming herself.

"Your Majesty, she was scratching and pulling her hair," one of the maids said. "We didn't want her to injure herself further."

Arthur nodded, his eyes widening in shock as Morgana wrenched free from the grasp of one of the maids. Immediately she began pulling at her skin, her long fingernails drawing blood.

"IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP BURNING!"

The king was at a loss of what to do. Despite the description of some of Morgana's odd behavior from King Marshall's report, it did not prepare him for seeing her this way.

He was used to seeing her fierce and fiery. Even when she betrayed him, she was this way. This raving woman before him was a stranger to him.

Maybe we could stop for the night? Hopefully we can settle her down." The soft voice of the maid interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, the king noticed a keep not to far away.

Arthur nodded to Merlin "Go and see if the owners can host us." They were just outside of Fernstone. Merlin nodded, and headed to the manor, shaking his head at the irony.

Gwaine was riding in from work in the fields. He wanted dinner, a bath, his wife and sleep. Hearing horses' hooves, he looked in the distance. The rider was coming toward them rapidly. The lord was surprised to see Merlin. He smiled at seeing his friend.

"Merlin! What brings you?'

"Lady Morgana suffered a fright. The king wants to know if they can stay the night." Gwaine looked at him shrewdly.

"Does he know that this is our home?" Merlin shook his head.

"No." Gwaine rolled his eyes. Merlin could have given Arthur a little warning. He still didn't like the staring at Gwen, though it had decreased during their visit.

"Tell him they are welcome." Gwaine went to tell his wife the news.

The royal entourage settled in a few hours. The king, his wife and son, his sister, her maids, Merlin, his wife, and the personal guard were staying in the house. The knights stayed outside.

As the party headed towards the house, Gwaine and Gwen walked to meet them.

"Thank you,"Arthur said. Gwen curtsied and Gwaine bowed.

"It's no problem Your Majesty." A maniacal laugh filled the air. Everyone turned to encounter Morgana.

She was standing alone and unaided in the clearing across from them, the darkness of the forest behind her. A gasp emitted from the group as a whole at the sight of her.

Morgana's eyes were filled with madness. Her eyes flashed gold as she warily eyed the people around her.

"Finally, I have the people together responsible for killing my sister." Her voice was filled with anger.

The small gathering of people was silent. Finally one lone voice rang out into the night.

"Your sister died from her own foolish mistakes. She was bent on revenge. She was only using you Morgana." Merlin countered. He was the only one seemingly able to speak, as everyone's faces were frozen in shock.

Gwen stood with her mouth agape. Her nightmares were coming to life before her.

Arthur couldn't believe it. She still was evil. He had hoped that she would change to being herself again.

It was not to be.

Morgana looked at the group before, relishing in their shocked expressions. She had regained her memory shortly after coming to King Lionel's castle. She figured that it would be easier to continue pretending to be catatonic. This way, she could hear everything going on around her, and plan her revenge while seeming insane. She was thrilled when she discovered that Arthur was coming to get her. As they all faced her, she knew that she could now kill them all, and avenge Morgause. She was powerful. The only one more powerful than her was Emrys, and he wasn't there. Her eyes flashed, and a circle of fire surrounded the group.

Gwaine looked over at Gwen. She stood completely still; her wide eyes fixed in horror at the scene before her. Grabbing her arm, her pulled her to him. The sudden movement shook the lady from her trance. She turned large, frightened brown eyes to his.

"It's happening!" She cried. "Just like in my dreams!" Grabbing his arm, she pleaded "Don't leave me!" Gwaine pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his chest as his eyes scanned the scene before him. His main concern was getting Gwen somewhere safe in this surreal situation. The fire surrounded them like a fence. Looking up, the knight was taken aback at the flaming logs and branches headed straight for them. Briefly looking at Morgana, he noticed she was the source of the attack, using her eyes and hands to move the fiery logs. He moved quickly, throwing them to the ground at an angle where he would hit first, Gwaine moved them out of harm's way. Once they landed, he covered her trembling body with his own. Lowering his lips to his wife's ear, he spoke softly.

"We will make it." Gwaine's voice was calm as he spoke to Gwen. He felt her nod against him. He then rose, and pulled her up and alongside him.

"We have to find a way to help Merlin stop her."

0000000000000000

Merlin stared at his nemesis. One look into her eyes and he could see that she was unstable. Still, he didn't want to hurt her. Turning, he locked eyes with Sirian.

"Do what you must." Her voice spoke into his mind. Numbly, he nodded. It was a shock to see her this way. He remembered the loyal friend who fought for right, in spite of her impulsive ways. He thought of the lies that surrounded her that was a catalyst for her downward spiral, including his own.

He would never forgive himself for killing her. He knew that was the final act that made her their enemy.

Crackling branches sent all eyes skyward. Morgana continued to set the falling branches on fire and hurl the weapons towards them. Everyone moved to avoid getting hit, horrified that the circle was growing smaller. The heat and the smoke were stifling. Morgana's laughter rang through the night.

Whispered words from the king's advisor were spoken. Instantly, the fire died out and the smoke disappeared.

Morgana was dumbfounded. What had happened? She looked at the scene before her.

Gwaine was helping Gwen stand. She fell into his arms and wept.

Arthur was pulling Elaine to her feet. Relief filled his face as he held her close, his lips gently kissing her hair.

Merlin was holding a woman she recognized as his wife from the mirror. He was gently stroking her face.

In an instant, she realized she was surrounded by a force greater than her power.

Love.

They always triumphed because they loved. There was no love in her, not anymore. Her hatred killed it.

She was always alone. The people she thought she loved always betrayed her or left her. So she allowed her heart to grow cold. The very thing she wanted, her cold heart denied.

Limply, she sank to the ground, the strength from her limbs gone. She began to weep, her broken sobs carrying far into the night.

As she wept, her magic became unstable. The ground shook and lightning filled the sky.

Gwaine was holding Gwen when he heard it. Looking up, he saw a huge, heavy branch headed straight for Gwen. Quickly he pushed her out of harm's way.

Gwen looked in horror as the large log fell from the sky. Gwaine jumped back, but he wasn't fast enough. The side of the branch hit his temple and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"GWAINE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gwen tried to run towards him, but she was trapped. Another log had fallen on her train, preventing her movement. She tried pulling her gown free, but the large log was too heavy.

Everyone looked up at her shout. Gwen was frantically unlacing her gown. Kicking it free from her feet, she ran to him. Cradling his head in her lap, she assessed the wound. A gash was on his temple, and bright red bleed tricked down his face. Quickly she began tearing strips from her underskirt. She held it firmly to his head to slow the bleeding.

Morgana continued to sob hysterically. Merlin walked over to her with his hand outstretched. Morgana's sobs ceased, then stopped as she was put into a deep sleep.

A/N: I agonized over this chapter. I promise that it gave me fits. I hope you all like it. It's pretty much happy times and resolutions from here on out. Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Merlin then headed over to Gwaine.

"He pushed me out of the way and the log struck him," Gwen explained as Merlin removed his cloak and placed it on Gwen's shoulders.

Quickly assessing him, he said, "Let's get him inside."

It was a miracle that their home escaped major damage. Elyan and Leon carried Gwaine upstairs, following Gwen to their room. They lay him on the bed, and removed his boots. Gwen sat next to him, and held his large hand between her two smaller ones.

Merlin and Sirian entered. They examined him.

"That's a nasty bump on the side of his head. Once he wakes, he'll feel not so great for a few days, but he will be fine." Gwen's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Does he need anything? I'll get him a blanket." Gwen rose quickly and headed to the armoire when a wave of dizziness struck. She fell to the floor in a heap.

"Gwen!" her brother shouted. Quickly he scooped her up and laid her on the bed next to Gwaine.

The cool pillow behind her head woke her. She opened her eyes and began to sit up, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You just fainted." It was Sirian.

"I've been feeling a little dizzy lately." Sirian assessed her friend.

"Have you been feeling tired as well?" Her voice was low.

"A little, but we've been busy. There's so much to do around here, especially as we prepare for harvest."

"Nauseous?" Gwen nodded.

"In the mornings sometime, but it goes away quickly."

"When did you last have your monthly bleed?" Gwen thought hard.

"It's been at least…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "A couple of months, at least." Her voice dropped to a whisper as comprehension filled her.

"You think I'm-" Sirian nodded.

Gwen jumped up with excitement. Sirian gently pushed her friend down.

"You need to rest. It's been quite a day."

"But you all need to eat and get settled and Gwaine-" She dropped her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Merlin heard Sirian's last statement about Gwen needing rest. So he whispered a sleeping spell over her and her husband. They would awaken in a couple of days. Merlin joined his wife.

"Is she alright?" Sirian smiled.

"She'll be fine."

00000000000

While the lord and lady slept, everyone pitched in to set their home to rights. Arthur and Merlin walked around the keep. Arthur was impressed.

"Their keep is in great condition." Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Elaine is quite impressed with the house."

"They've worked hard to make it a home." Merlin said.

"He's taken good care of her."

"I'm sure they will continue to take care of each other." Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. He was glad that she had been alright while they were apart. He knew that she would continue to be okay.

0000000000

When Gwaine awakened, the first thing he wondered was why was he wearing so many clothes in bed. Slowly he turned his head. Gwen was fast asleep next to him. Turning his body gently on his side in order not to awaken her, Gwaine propped his head on his hand and looked at her. She was dressed in her chemise and underskirt. Her face and hands were covered in soot.

The events from the fire rushed at him. Quickly he sat up. A slight wave of nausea hit him, but he waved it off with a shake of his head. Concern filled his features as his fingers gently moved hair from her face.

"She's fine. She's only asleep. She should wake soon." Gwaine looked up to see Sirian sitting in the chair by the bed. The knight nodded. Rising, she turned to leave. Before she closed the door she said, "Remind her to eat, she said she's been feeling dizzy lately," Gwaine nodded, frowning slightly. He didn't like the thought of her not feeling well.

Gwen awoke then. Her eyes opened. Lazily she stretched, her nose wrinkling at the smell of soot.

"Now that is a sight I never tire of." Her heart soared at the sound of his voice. Turning on her side, her smile stretched off her face to see her husband alive. She flew at him, covering his face with kisses.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright!" She exclaimed between kisses.

"Maybe I should knock myself out more often, if I'm guaranteed greetings like these," Gwaine quipped. Gwen playfully punched him on the arm. Getting a good whiff of him, she wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like smoke." A wave of nausea rose welled up in her. Gwaine noticed the change in her expression.

"Are you alright?" Remembering her talk with Sirian, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air. Smelling of smoke upset my tummy a bit." Gwaine's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind.

"Let's go swimming. There's that pond that's not even a mile away."

"Are Merlin and everyone else still here?" Gwaine nodded.

"They've been fine so far. They won't miss us for an hour or so." Gwen looked as if she were considering his idea.

"A quick swim will ensure that you get fresh air and the soot off," Gwaine said. He could see her wavering. When she nodded to herself, Gwaine mentally patted himself on the back.

"How will we get out?" Gwaine's eyes twinkled.

"Get some towels and whatever else you think we need. I'll take care of the rest."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As Gwen went to gather everything, Gwaine stuck his head outside the door. Marjorie, Gwen's maid was dusting. When she saw Gwaine she asked, "Is the Lady Gwen alright?"

Gwaine nodded. "I'm going to take the lady for a walk. Could you help us by changing the sheets? I know Gwen normally does it, but she doesn't feel quite up to snuff."

Marjorie nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome milord."

Gwen had gathered everything. Gwaine took the pack from her hands and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on!" The pair crept down the back hall, towards the servant's staircase. Quietly traveling down it, they stealthily made their way into the kitchen. Browyn and his wife Rebecca, the cook, saw them. They were happy to see them up and about.

"Milord! Milady!" They exclaimed with joy. The two put their fingers over their lips.

"I'm taking Lady Gwen for a walk," Gwaine explained. "We'd prefer to be undisturbed. Is there perhaps any food we can take with us?"

The cook nodded. She quickly put some food together. Noticing Gwen's slightly green tinge, she pulled out a slice of bread. Spreading butter, a little ginger, and crushed mint leaves on top she said "Eat this milady, it will settle your stomach."

"Thank you Rebecca." Gwen took the bread and bit into it. The strange combination eased her nausea. Rebecca then handed her some water in a mug.

"Drink a little milady." Gwen took a sip.

"I feel much better. Thank you." Gwaine had watched this entire exchange with concern. He remembered Sirian's words about making sure she ate enough. He would make sure she took better care of herself.

"Still up for a walk?" he asked. She nodded.

"I do believe fresh air will do us both good." The pair nodded at Browyn and Rebecca.

"We will be back shortly," Gwaine said.

The two set off on a short path behind the house. Few knew the pond was there. Within minutes, they were there. Trees surrounded the area, hiding them from view.

Gwaine wasted no time. He stripped and stepped into the water. Soon he was swimming. Gwen slowly removed her clothing. She stepped to the edge and dipped in her toe. The water was cool, and it felt refreshing to her. Step by step, she made her way in. When the water reached her waist, she began to swim. She felt better already. When she surfaced, she saw her husband grinning at her. Smirking, she splashed him.

The two played in the water, then bathed, cleansing off the soot from a few days ago. Wrapped loosely in towels, the pair ate, and after eating played some more, enjoying the cool water on such a warm day.

"I was so worried when you fell." Gwen said softly. They were facing each other in the water. The water covered her to her collarbone. Her hand reached forward and touched his head, the tips of her fingers ghosting over the red mark near his temple. Her hand then trailed down his face, over his shoulders to his chest where his heart lay. Leaning forward, she kissed it. Moving closer to him, she slid her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Gwaine's eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of his wife's soft form against his.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered against him. His eyes opened and reaching down, he tilted her face to his.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gwaine said. Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his own. Ending the kiss, his eyes twinkled at her as a smile formed on his face.

"You know wife, there's this thought I had about you, me, and water… And look! You, me, and -water!"

Gwen's laughter was interrupted by another kiss.

000000000000

Arthur and Elaine were taking a walk.

"I'm thinking we should head back within the week," Arthur said.

"Have you decided what to do about your sister?" She was under the sleeping spell Merlin placed o her.

"I honestly don't know. I can't kill her. I keep hoping she'll become her old self again." Elaine shook her head.

"Arthur, she isn't going to change."

"I know." His voice held a tinge of sadness.

The two continued in silence.

Laughter floated towards them. Arthur and Elaine looked down the road.

The Lord and Lady of Fernstone were walking towards them. Their clothing was slightly damp, and Guinevere's long hair was loose, the curly hair drying in the sun. Their hands intertwined; the couple had huge smiles on their faces. Gwaine was carrying a large bag over one shoulder. Their heads were close together, Gwaine was saying something that made Gwen stop and put her hands on her hips. She poked a finger in his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on her palm and placed her hand over his heart. Standing on her tiptoes, Gwen reached up for a kiss. When they broke apart, they were surprised to see Arthur and Elaine standing nearby. Quickly Gwen curtsied and Gwaine bowed before them.

"Your Majesties." they greeted in unison.

Arthur and Elaine shook their heads." None of that." Arthur said. "Please call me Elaine," the queen said.

The four were quiet for a moment, searching for the right thing to say. Gwen spoke first.

"I know we've been a bit out of commission, but have you been alright? Has everyone seen to your needs?"

"Everything's been just fine," Elaine answered. Stepping forward, she continued "You have a gorgeous piece of embroidery in your parlor. Is there any way you can show me where I can find the design?"

"I actually designed it myself, but I would be more than happy to show you how I did it. It's really quite simple." Gwen replied. "We can take a look before dinner if you like."

"I'd love that!" Elaine's smile was infectious. Gwen smiled back. The two ladies headed to the house.

Arthur and Gwaine watched them walk away. Arthur spoke first.

"How was she when she left?" Gwaine looked him in the eye.

"Miserable. What did Merlin tell you?"

"I only found out she was alive a few months ago." Gwaine let out a low whistle before carefully choosing his next words.

"I left because I felt as if I failed you in Escetia. As I was traveling, I found two men attacking a woman. They were slavers." Arthur felt anger and dread build within him as he anticipated the next words.

"I killed them and went to the woman. It was Gwen. I arrived just in time." Arthur sighed in relief.

"She looked so fragile. I insisted she go back. She refused. She got on her horse and started riding. I followed her. I didn't want her to be attacked again." Arthur nodded. Gwaine continued, "We traveled for awhile, and after running into Lancelot and Percival, we decided to remain here." A brief shadow crossed both men's faces at the mention of Lancelot.

"How did the two of you marry?"

"There was a tournament here. I won. As a result, I had to choose a wife to keep the land, or face death immediately if I refused. We married, with the intentions of getting away once things calmed down. Then Lancelot showed up. He was very forceful in his pursuit of Gwen. She fought him off and fell…" Gwaine didn't like to think of that day. He looked at Arthur. The King was pale.

"Merlin tried to heal her, but she was too far gone. They left shortly after. Gwen and I still can't explain what happened next, but she came back to life later. It took her months for her to be at her full strength."

"How is she now?" Judging from what he witnessed a moment ago, he surmised she was quite well. Still, he wanted to hear the words.

"She's a lot better." Gwaine wasn't sure what else to say. He knew what he'd said earlier was not easy for the young king to hear.

Arthur was a mess of emotions. Guinevere was attacked! Her heart was broken. And Lancelot…he was glad he sent him far away from his presence. He was sorely tempted to execute him anyway. He sighed. Somehow his being enchanted seemed so insignificant in comparison to what she went through.

Gwaine placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's okay now. She laughs. She loves. Her heart is still generous, and she is kind to everyone. Even Morgana. She would visit her when we had to go to court and I had meetings with the king."

Arthur looked at the knight. "You take care of her."

"She takes care of me too. I wouldn't be where I am now without her."

"You love her." Gwaine nodded.

Arthur took a deep breath. He was glad, in a way that Gwaine was there. He kept her safe. She was happy. They were happy, he corrected himself mentally. Life here suited them well.

"Your wife and son are quite fine." Arthur nodded.

"After I thought Gwen…well I had to choose another after my wife died. I was determined to choose a woman I believed she would approve of. Elaine is a wonderful woman, and Ector has brought the both of us joy." A large smile graced Arthur's face as he thought of them. Turning to Gwaine, he had two more words to say.

"Thank You." Gwaine nodded. No more words were needed as the two men headed to the house.

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking this out with me! And as always, thanks for reviews and adds!


	31. Chapter 31

Finally! The end is in these next few chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 31

After the women looked at the needlework, they settled down in the parlor. Elaine began to speak.

"I was betrothed to another. Orlon was my father's greatest knight. He was killed in battle. I was heartbroken. Shortly after, my father came to me and told me I was to marry Arthur. I was horrified. I couldn't imagine sharing a life with anyone other than the man I loved." Gwen said nothing, merely nodded so that the woman could finish her tale.

"When I met Arthur, it was clear that like myself, he was hurting. He grieved your death for a long time. He's only known a couple of months."

"Known that I'm-"

"Yes. Merlin thought it was best at the time. He'd found out about you the same night as our wedding."

Gwen sat back, a small frown etched on her features. She'd guessed that, but now Elaine confirmed it.

"Arthur and I decided to become friends. Over time our relationship grew. Ector's birth brought us closer together."

"All I want is for him to be happy." Gwen said. "I know that circumstances took all of us down different paths. I can't begin to describe what I felt to see Arthur married. Merlin told us what happened. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but I'm glad she's gone. I'm glad you're there, Elaine. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Arthur was right. He said I'd like you." The women shared a smile.

0000000000

Dinner was a far more relaxed affair. Laughter filled the dining room.

Gwaine was trying his hardest to get Percival to say more than five words in an hour. He was unsuccessful.

"So Percy," the knight started jovially, "Tell me, were you mad Gwen and I set your horse free?"

Arthur looked up quizzically. Shaking his head, he then decided he was better off not knowing.

Percival shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"She didn't want to be found."

"HA! Six words! I did it! The mountain can talk after all!"

Everyone laughed, even Percival. Gwaine covered his heart with his hands dramatically.

"He laughs! See Gwen, I knew he could talk."

"I've always known Percival can speak. We used to talk from time to time," Gwen replied. Percival nodded. With a grin, she added, "Perhaps he just didn't want to talk to you. You do have a tendency to blow a lot of hot air." Gwaine's mouth dropped in mock outrage as everyone began laughing.

"That milady is complete and utter nonsense."

The rest of the table continued laughing at the exchange, Merlin especially. It was good to see his friends laughing again.

After dinner, as everyone headed to the tents outside, Arthur was able to talk to Gwen. She had just completed getting the house prepared for the night, when he saw her.

"Guinevere," She turned, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of him.

"Arthur." The two fell into a slightly awkward silence. They were in the hallway, open enough for anyone to see them, and yet quiet enough for them to talk.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Arthur began. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm alright Arthur. It was hard at first, but I'm fine. And I'm not angry with you. I had hoped that somehow we could be friends again."

"I'd like that."

"I'm sorry you thought I was gone for so long." Arthur shook his head.

"I'm glad you're alive. That is what's important."

"Then let's stop looking back. We'd love for you to visit when you can. I'm sure you are quite busy as king now." Arthur nodded at the wisdom of her words.

"We would love to visit. Thank you for having us." The two shared a smile, finally at peace with each other and the past.

Gwaine and Elaine walked towards them. Both men slipped an arm around their wives. Gwen yawned tiredly, hiding it behind her hand. Gwaine looked at her with concern.

"Lady, you need more rest. I think we overdid today."

"You may be right," Gwen replied. She was so sleepy all of a sudden. Gwaine nodded to the king and queen.

"See you in the morning." The knight said as he turned and ushered his sleepy wife upstairs.

"See you then," Arthur replied. Looking at his wife, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's get some sleep."

00000000000000

Later that night, Arthur awoke. Unable to sleep, his mind was still busy with the information he learned over the past few weeks. So he did the same thing he did at home; he walked.

Walking helped Arthur work out problems in his head. So he headed outside, ending up in the stables. He'd always loved horses, their presence often soothing him when he was troubled. Lord Gwaine had fine horses he thought to himself. No wonder he was swiftly becoming the man to see for them. A noise startled him from his musings. Arthur ducked behind a stall. It was very late and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the stables with its silvery light.

He was wondering just what to do with his sister when voices pulled him from his musings. Turning a corner, he stopped short when he saw a man in a chair with a woman on his lap. He quickly turned around, his back to them as he stood next to an empty stall, the tall wall hiding him from view.

"Couldn't sleep?" The man asked. He recognized the voice to be Gwaine's, which meant that-

"My mind is too busy tonight. A lot has happened with us." It was Guinevere.

"Indeed. Wife, how are you feeling? You looked a bit green earlier." Arthur leaned forward. Guinevere was ill?

"I'm fine."

"Then why did Sirian tell me to make sure you were getting enough to eat?"

"I was forgetting to eat. You know how I get busy and it just slips my mind." Even Arthur could hear the evasiveness in her tone. Guinevere was still a horrible liar.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Gwaine I-"Arthur heard the unmistakable sound of an embrace. Silently, he left the stable, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

Gwaine and Gwen faced each other. Her eyes sparkled. Leaning forward, she kissed him. Gwaine forgot his questions briefly as his wife's hands wound around his neck, stroking it with her thumb as their kiss continued. Then he realized his little lady was trying to distract him. She always pulled this stunt when she wanted to avoid something. Freeing his mouth from hers, he began to gently nip the area just beneath her ear. Her shudder made him smirk, on the inside of course.

"I wasn't planning on telling you out here." She hedged.

"Telling me what?" Gwen pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, her voice a soft whisper.

"We're going to have a baby."

Pulling back, Gwaine stared at his wife in shock. Pregnant? He looked at her, wearing one of his old shirts beneath her robe. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him lovingly. Looking at the slightly anxious expression on Gwen's face, he said. "When?"

"In the spring."

"Truly?" Gwen nodded. His smile stretched off his face. "That's wonderful!" He was going to be a father! He only hoped that he could be as good as his father was to him. Facing his wife, Gwaine pulled her face close to his for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned more intimate as the two moved closer to one another. The knight was just about to remove his wife's robe when a peculiar thought entered his mind.

What if the babe knew what they were doing? And in the stables no less! Gwaine pulled back from his wife. Gwen looked puzzled by the strange expression on her husband's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I am truly happy about the babe, it's just…does the little one know what it's mum and father were up to?" Gwaine laid one hand on her flat stomach.

Gwen felt her lips twitch. Then she saw the serious face of her husband. She quickly schooled her expression.

"I don't think the babe is old enough to know what we were up to just then."

At the obvious look of relief on Gwaine's face, Gwen couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Gwen's laughter became louder. She couldn't help it.

Gwaine realized that he may have sounded just a bit silly. His laughter merged with hers. As the laughter wound down, Gwaine regarded Gwen. The moonlight cast a silvery glow on her skin. Her warm brown eyes shone with the happiness that he knew his own held. Her thick braid hung over her shoulder. Her smile lit him up from within. His hand still on her abdomen, he ran his thumb over it, marveling that life rested snugly there.

She was so precious to him.

Reaching over, he pulled the opened robe back on her. Once it was fastened, he cradled her into his arms and stood, picking her up.

"What are you doing?"

"The mother of my child has overtaxed herself. I'm carrying her back into the house and putting her to bed." He began walking out of the stables towards the house.

" Gwaine, I'm fine. I can walk." Gwen said. Gwaine shook his head.

"Why walk when I can carry you?" His brow rose as he met her eyes."You'll have to cut back. You do too much around the keep as it is." His expression was surprisingly firm.

"I feel fine Gwaine." He continued as if she hadn't said anything. "And you will rest in bed and conserve your strength-"

"I am not lying around for the next seven months!"

"Sure you will." The voices became faint as they entered the house.

Arthur came out of the shadows the trees created near the house. Guinevere was having a baby. He was happy to hear the news. Perhaps one day their children could play together. Walking towards the house, he knew somehow that their lives would always be intertwined.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Write soon," Gwen said to Merlin, Sirian, and Elyan.

"We will plan another visit soon," Merlin said. "Once things are settled in Camelot."

Gwaine and Gwen nodded understandingly.

"What has Arthur decided to do with Morgana?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"For now, she's staying as she is." Merlin said.

Once Merlin put her to sleep, they simply put her on a pallet. She was placed in the carriage alone. No one wanted to be too close after witnessing the calamity she wrought only a few days earlier. The spell Merlin cast over her was strong enough to keep her from harming herself or others. Arthur decided to keep her that way until he made his final decision.

The group of friends continued to talk while the preparations were made for them to head home. As Gwen looked across the clearing, she saw Elaine with her son and nurse. Excusing herself, she walked over to meet her. She curtsied before her.

"Good Morning, Your Highness," Gwen always greeted her formally. And as always, Elaine shook her head.

"Please call me Elaine when we are alone. I understand the need to follow protocol, but I consider you a friend, and friends don't call each other 'Highness'.

Gwen nodded. "Elaine how are you this morning?"

"I am well."

"And this young man?" Gwen smiled at the young Prince. "Hello handsome Prince Ector" she cooed at the baby. Ector gave her a toothless grin and waved his arms towards her.

"May I hold him?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Smiling, Gwen reached for the baby. He gurgled happily as his hands clapped Gwen's cheeks. Gwen smiled back as she thought about the child growing within her. Soon, she thought to herself, I'll be holding my child. She was still a bit in wonder that she was pregnant.

"When is your child due?" Gwen met the eyes of the Queen in surprise.

Elaine smiled. "I had the same look when I carried Ector." Gwen smiled then.

"I'm thinking late spring, early summer. I still can't believe it. There's so much to plan before then."

"You'll be a fantastic mother," Elaine said. "I look forward to our children playing together."

"I look forward to it as well," Gwen smiled warmly.

Ector had fallen asleep in Gwen's arms while the women chatted. Elaine nodded for the nurse to come and take him. Once Gwen's arms were free, the Queen clasped her hands with her own.

"I must tell you something," Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Gwen looked at her quizzically. "Yes You-Elaine?"

"I –"

"Good morning wife." Arthur came over and kissed his wife. Looking at Guinevere, he nodded.

"Good morning Guinevere."

"Good morning Arthur" Gwen replied.

The three then stood, looking at each other awkwardly. Elaine then looked at Arthur.

"I thought you had to speak to Lord Gwaine. I see him over there with Merlin."

"It can wait. I wanted to check on you and Ector."

"We are fine. Go talk to your friends." She waved him off with her hands.

"If you are certain-"

"Go! Besides, here comes Sirian. I feel fine, Arthur." Reaching up, she kissed his cheek.

"I won't be long." Arthur walked over to Merlin and Gwaine, who were talking to Percival and Elyan.

Sirian met them.

"Your Highness, Lady Gwen," she curtsied before them.

The queen and lady curtsied back. Straightening, they all giggled, the action relaxing them.

Elaine looked at the two women she considered friends.

"Now as I was saying, I have news."

The two women looked at her expectantly.

"I am expecting again!" She grinned, smiling at Gwen and Sirian. "I'm thinking I'm due in the spring also."

Impulsively, Gwen hugged Elaine. Sirian cleared her throat and looked at them.

"This is most strange. I am due then also."

The three women looked at one another for a moment. Then they all hugged one another.

"This is so exciting!" Elaine gushed.

"There is so much to do!" Gwen cried.

"Merlin has got to figure out if transporting is safe in our condition, especially once we are larger," Sirian said.

"We must visit," Elaine said. The two women nodded in agreement.

Looking at each other, the three women were filled with excitement. They squealed and hugged each other.

00000000000000

The men looked up in surprise at the shout.

"What in the world are they talking about?" Arthur said.

"You know how women can be," Gwaine said blithely. "I'm sure we'll find out later."

Another shout filled the air. The men looked to see Elaine, Sirian, and Gwen still hugging.

Gwaine and Arthur shrugged. Merlin smiled. He had an inkling as to what they were talking about. He looked at his confused friends. They could be so thick, Merlin thought to himself.

He decided to give them a clue.

"Arthur, I realized it's fine for our wives to undergo the transportation spell."

Arthur looked relieved.

"Why wouldn't it be alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Elaine is expecting. And Merlin…wait you said our wives. Does that mean…?"

Merlin nodded his smile lighting up his face. "In the spring."

"That's when Gwen's due." Gwaine said. Looking at his friend and the king, he clapped them on the back. "Congratulations! This calls for a toast!"

"Gwaine it's the morning!" Merlin said.

"It's not everyday you find out your mate's wives are pregnant along with your own! This is special! Come inside for a moment! One toast before you go home. Merlin, you'll have to figure out how we can visit. I know Gwen will want to visit with Elaine and Sirian." Gwaine ushered them towards the house where they shared a toast, establishing that they would remain friends always.

Arthur and Merlin were surprised that Gwaine only had one drink. However, they kept that to themselves. They both realized that Gwaine had matured in many ways. He was settled and happy.

Soon after, the party headed for Camelot. Gwaine and Gwen watched as a blue light enveloped the large party. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Husband and wife looked at one another.

"That is always so strange to see," Gwen said. Gwaine nodded and she continued. "It was good to see everyone happy. I'm glad Arthur has Elaine. She's very kind. And Gwaine, she's expecting too! And Sirian as well! We're all due at the same time! Our children will be friends as we are." Gwen was fairly bursting with excitement.

Gwaine smiled at his exuberant wife. Pulling her into his arms, one arm encircled her waist. His other hand rested on her abdomen as he leaned down for a kiss. He kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered against her temple.

"I love you," Gwen kissed his chin. Keeping his arm around her waist, the two headed for the house, excited about the times ahead


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

Twenty years later

Crown Prince Ector of Camelot was getting married.

His heart beat with excitement.

He was marrying the girl he loved since he was five years old.

Lady Linnette of Fernstone. He smiled at the thought.

Linnette was the very image of her mother, Lady Guinevere. Petite and curvy with long curly brown hair and eyes. Her skin was even the same honeyed shade. However, she had her father's carefree exuberance about life.

His first memory of her was when he was five. He and Merlin went to visit Lord Gwaine and Lady Guinevere. Merlin and Sirian's son, William was with them, as well as his little sister Morgan. As the oldest, Ector took protecting his sister and friend seriously, and he was usually a little bossy with them. But it was for their own good. Linnette couldn't be bossed. He remembered telling her what to do and she pushed him in the mud.

He liked her ever since.

As Crown Prince, Ector had many who flattered him for favor. Linnette was always honest with him, and she saw him for who he was. They were great friends. Their relationship took a turn when she and her parents came to his coronation ball.

She looked so beautiful in her pink gown that night. When he danced with her, he knew he never wanted her to leave his side. When he looked into her eyes, he saw her love for him as well.

The next day he spoke to his parents.

Then they spoke to hers.

Once the parents saw the love the two had for each other, plans for a wedding were made.

All were happy with the match, especially Arthur and Gwen.

They both saw the marriage of their children as a sign that those wounds from the past were completely healed, and that they had finally come full circle.

As Merlin watched the ceremony, the words of the dragon, Kilgarrah came to his memory.

"Love will triumph and bring all things to completion."

As he watched the young couple say their vows, with love shining in their eyes, Merlin knew he'd seen those words, spoken so long ago, come to pass.

He looked to his son William, who was sitting next to the Princess Morgan, named after her aunt, who died shortly after they returned to Camelot after leaving Norian. He was surprised to see that, since the two usually never got along. Both had magic, and the two were always pulling stunts on each other. Merlin worked hard to ensure the two only used their gifts for good and helping others.

He was relieved that while Morgan was named for her aunt, and even resembled her, she acted nothing like her.

He arched a brow, so much like his mentor Gaius, who passed ten years ago, when he saw Will's thumb touch Morgan's palm. His brow rose higher when he noticed Morgan's blush.

It seemed as if love was continuing to triumph.

Merlin smiled with the knowledge he was seeing the destiny he dreamt of happen before his eyes.

As the young couple sealed their vows with a kiss, Camelot entered it's Golden Age.

Fin

A/N: That's all folks! It has been so much fun sharing this tale with you all. I honestly could have kept going. I think a part of me postponed posting because I didn't want it to end. I want to thank everyone who read, saved and reviewed. You guys kept me going. So now it's time to work on another story! You guys are awesome! Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
